


The True Eve

by Animefandomshipper



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It's fluffy with a dash of angst, Kidnapping, Lots of OC's, M/M, Memories, Reincarnated Soulmates, Servamp - Freeform, Soulmates, aren't oc's the equivalent of babies, mahiru gets kidnapped, might get angstier in future chapters, omg i'm a mother, pastlives, since you basically created them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefandomshipper/pseuds/Animefandomshipper
Summary: For the servamps the only purpose they had was to serve their eves until they died. They gain eves the only way they knew how.The contractThe contract is formed when the human gives the servamp two things.A name and an itemThe contract can be broken when the eves dies or when the bond between the servamp and eve is weak.That is common knowledge between the servamps.They thought that was all they had to know about eves that that was all they could do.To give them a reason for livingThey were wrongThe eves are the reasonWell…Only the real ones though-





	1. ~The Forgotten Tale Of Love~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the first time I'm ever writing a story so I hope I do well at least. I really wanted to write something about these two since there are so little fan fiction about them (and because I read everything about them already) so HERE YOU GO! 
> 
> This is like a soulmate AU in my own version so lets see how that goes! 
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now so I had to write something to get it out of my system and ta-da this was born!
> 
> Warning: I am no professional and somethings might be confusing and for that I apologize. 
> 
> (Pshh this is also on wattpad just so you guys know) 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy~

 ----------~•O•~---------- 

_Legend tells of a tale of a young human boy who was beloved by everyone in his small but friendly village._

_To the village he was an angel from heaven sent from God himself, with hair made of gold and eyes of diamonds he was the entity of light itself._

_Everywhere he went good fortune followed him and because of that they treated him with kindness and love, but also like a doll something fragile and delicate, to be protected._

_The boy respected and cared for them but he wanted to prove to them and himself that he was strong, that he was in no need of protection._

_And so to do that the young boy decided to enter the Forbidden Forest of Sorrow._

_The forest was filled with a sadness that if you stayed to long it drove you to insanity or suicide. Due to nobody daring to enter the forest was also filled with unknown creatures that made them fear for their lives._

_The young boy terrified but ecstatic entered the forest in hopes of finding something to prove his bravery._

_He was overwhelmed with a strange sense of sorrow and longing, but that made him braver to venture into the unknown._

_After hours and hours of walking he sat down on a broken log. He expected to feel his mind break like the others who came before. But nothing._

_At that moment the boy heard a beautiful voice, curious he followed it to the direction it came from._

_What he found took his breath away, in front of him was a boy fair skin and hair shining like moonlight sitting on a rock surrounded by the forest animals. He sang an unknown melody of sadness and loneliness._

_His voice was hypnotic, making both the small animals and the boy hypnotized as if they were under a spell._

_He craved to hear more of the melodic voice and dared to go closer but accidentally stepped on a twig. The animals frightened scurried off away in less then a second while the boy with moonlit hair stopped singing and looked up._

_The moment their gazes landed on one another their fates were sealed._

_After that they made a promise to see each other every night, they spent all their time together, they became friend not long after and then as fate would have it they both slowly fell in love with each other._

_It mattered to them not that they were both boys all they knew was that there was an inexplainable force drawing them together._

_Slowly the villagers had started to see a change in the boy, worried they sent a few of their people to follow him and investigate._

_The village is shocked when they see him enter the forest but appalled when they see him with another boy knowing in their hearts that they are not just friends._

_The village driven with madness are convinced that the boy beloved by them all was manipulated and the only way to cleanse him was to sacrifice him to God._

_They kidnap them both and for God to forgive them decide to burn them on a stake. They weep in sadness that they could not save and protect the angel their God gifted them with._

_The lovers are both crucified on the stake unable to change their fate. The boy with dark hair calls his name._

_**"Lets promise each other"** _

_"What?"_

_**"That we will be reunited once again in another life"** _

_The last thing the two lovers saw was each others eyes glowing with the vow their hearts made as they were both engulfed in the flames taking their lives._

_But not their eternal love_  
  
_The time they had together was short lived but with the promise of a next life they would wait no matter how long._

_Legend says these two boys were no ordinary couple in love who tragically died by each other's side._

_They were soulmates_

_And because of that neither in life or death can their souls be separated from one another as they were destined for each other._

_They would undoubtedly find one another once again._

_But the question is..._

_When?_

\----------~•O•~----------

 

"Kuro get _up_!"

A groan could be heard from the sofa as Kuro rolled around to face the source of all the noice at such an ungodly hour.

Mahiru

He groaned again

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I'm not going to be late to school because of you! Now get up, eat breakfast and hurry so we can get there on time!" He yelled as he pushed the tired servamp to the table.

"What a pain..."

_'Its not my fault we keep arriving late'_

Kuro dragged his feet to his seat where his breakfast was placed. He started eating slowly still half awake as he watched Mahiru run around the house doing some last minute chores.

Damn housewife

Mahiru grabbed his backpack from his room just as Kuro was done eating. He turned into his cat form before Mahiru can yell at him any longer, climbed his shoulder as he hurriedly locked the front door. They left the apartment running.

They reached the school just before the bell rang, Mahiru set foot in his classroom just as the teacher says she forgot something and that she'll be back in a few minutes. He sits down at his assigned seat panting to find a worried Koyuki and Ryusei.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

"No problem Mahiru but why are you late? You've been coming to school running for a few days now" Koyuki asked politely.

"Yeah you're normally the one that gets here before us" Ryusei adds.

"Well I've-"

"Alright class I'm back its time to get to work grab your books and turn to page 57" the teacher cuts him off.?

"I'll tell you at lunch" he whispered before turning back to the teacher.

\----------~•O•~----------

Lunchtime rolled around fast as Mahiru and his friends decide to go to the rooftop to eat lunch where there were almost no one but them and a few stray students.

The first few minutes are spent in silence, with the only sound is Kuro happily eating his bento box beside his eve while the brown haired boy was lost in thought. Its Ryusei that breaks the silence.

"So why were you late?"

"Ryu-chan you don't have to be so straightforward!" Koyuki scolded.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with being straightforward"

Koyuki was getting ready to retort back when Mahiru's giggles cut him off.

"Its alright Koyuki" he gazed at his friends with a fond expression before continuing.

"I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and I don't know why" Mahiru confessed with a yawn.

"Really? Are you okay?" Koyuki's eyes were now wide with concern.

"I'm fine just tired is all"

"I'm pretty sure the reason your not getting any sleep is because you put so much stress and strain on yourself doing everything for everybody every time" Ryusei deadpans.

"Hey if someone doesn't want to do it thinking simply I'm the only one that can do it!" Mahiru announced proudly.

He's pretty sure he hears a "what a pain" from the black cat but he ignores it.

"Anyways make sure to get some sleep okay Mahiru?"

"And if you can't sleep I can give some recommendations to sleep better if that helps"

"Thanks and I will don't worry guys" Mahiru reassures his friends with a tired but non the less bright smile.

Ding dong ding~

"Ahh... lunch is over" Ryusei groaned out annoyed picking up his leftovers and throwing it in the bin. They all get up to go to their next class. Kuro runs up his eve's arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright lets go"

\----------~•O•~----------

The rest of the day went by just as fast ad it came, now the sloth pair were back home. Mahiru made dinner for them both a few hours ago and now it was time for them to go to bed.

Mahiru exit the shower to find the cat already knocked out cold sleeping in his small basket next to Mahiru's bed. A fond smile graced his features and he couldn't help but think back to when Kuro was trapped in the black ball, when Kuro finally opened up to him. At the time he felt so overwhelmingly happy that for the rest of the week he couldn't even be mad at Kuro for his usual tardiness and lazy nature.

After that the bond he shared with the blue haired vampire grew stronger, he couldn't really explain it but if he had to describe it it was like an invisible barrier that separated them came crashing down. There were still things Kuro seemed to be hiding from him but he would give him all the time that he needed. Now that he thinks about it, it feels like there's something else there that he just can't put his finger on. Like something changed he just doesn't know what it is yet.

Mahiru flipped the lights off, made sure Kuro was comfy and laid down on his bed but he still couldn't sleep. _'Thinking simply if I can't sleep I'll just think until I grow tired. Genius.'_

Mahiru thought back to the dream he had that morning, he didn't tell the servamp but when he woke up he had tears in his eyes and there was a strange ache in his chest that made him jumpy. But the strange part was that it went away the exact moment he woke the lazy servamp up and was replaced by a warm feeling instead.

Weird

 _'But the dream... what was it that made me cry? Was it a memory of my mom perhaps?'_ It would make sense but something told him that wasn't it.

Then what was it?

He closed his eyes thinking back to the strange dream trying but failing to remember. The only thing he even remotely remembers is a voice and the ache in his chest the minute he woke up.

 _'There's something else though... the voice... it said something... what was it again?'_ He felt a headache coming on with all the thinking he was doing. He was to tired and confused to think anymore.

A loud yawn escaped his mouth and his eyes droopy as he was finally feeling tired enough to fall asleep. He closed his eyes shut and let his consciousness fade to black.

\----------~•O•~----------

_Mahiru opened his eyes to find himself in a vast white room, there were no walls, no color, no nothing. Just a white room with no sound._

_Well this was weird_

_Not having anything better to do he started walking around hoping he could maybe find something. He doesn't know how long he's been walking due to the fact that he can't tell time nor feel pain in his legs indicating he's been walking for a long time, what's worse is that he still hasn't found anything._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" He tried calling out hoping something might react to his voice, he tried several times more but it was futile nothing happened. He groaned in frustration ready to give up when the ground started shaking._

_"No way an earthquake?!' He panicked not knowing if there was a way to stop it when a flash of light came out of no where nearly blinding the brunet. He faintly saw the silhouette of a person as the light quickly died out._

_"No way... a person?"_

_He suddenly found himself in a whirl of galaxies and space in a matter of seconds. A strange surrealness was making him feel drunk and lightheaded at the same time._

_Mahiru stood there stunned staring at the figure floating midair in front of him in awe and confusion._

_'They were beautiful' he thought. The being looked like it was made out of pure whiteness, like lighting and starlight mixed into one. The physical features that stood out were their eyes and hair. He was almost convinced the beings hair was made out of gold, with how long and shining it was. And the eyes the color of the most beautiful blue sapphires in the world._

_**"Mahiru"** _

_His body jolted violently at the strangers unexpectedly smooth and velvety voice. He felt a light airy breeze brush soothingly across his skin. He had no time to react when the being started caressing his cheek lovingly as Mahiru melted in his soft touch. It reminded him of that of a mother and her child._

_" **We finally meet young one** "_

_"W-what and who are you?" He asked barely above a whisper. But the being heard him just fine, with a stunning smile he said-_

_" **I am the being that resides within your mind and soul"**_

_"Huh?" He didn't know what to say or how to react so instead he just decided to listen to what the being had to say._

_" **I can see that you are confused so I will explain the situation, but first I have a question to ask you"**_

_"W-what is it?"_

_**"Do you believe in...soulmates?"** _

_He wore a puzzled look as he didn't understand what this question had to do with anything but answered honestly nonetheless._

_"Yes I do why?"_

_" **Because dear Mahiru it appears that you are now connected to the blue vampire"**_

_What?_

_"Wait do you mean by the contract?"_

_" **No** "_

_"Then what do you mean?"_

_" **Your souls** "_

_He took a deep breath trying to make sense by what the hell that meant. Everything was just so confusing. "Okay... you said you would explain right? Please do."_

_" **I was once a human too you see, millenniums ago. I was a child in love for the first time with another man but at the time it was seen as a sin. And because of that we were cruelly killed by the people I trusted the most. We made a vow to be together in another life, that no matter how long it took us we would find each other. And now that he's in an immortal body... I can only imagine how many years he has been waiting..."** the millions of tiny stars started shimmering in dissatisfaction and unhappiness at the beings sad and soft tone._

_" **And now yours souls are connected with one another, because of me and my beloved** " a small smile graced the radiant being's lips making the stars shimmer in delight and happiness._

_He stayed quiet and unmoving his simple mind not being able to handle all this new information. A hundred thoughts were racing through his mind until one seemed to stick out._

_"Then why did it take so long for us to meet? Its been almost a year since me and Kuro formed the contract and only now an I finding out about this" he questioned._

_" **Its most likely because your bond with each other was too fragile and breakable, not to mention I was also in a deep sleep at the time. Only when you entered the vampires mind was I awoken."**_

_"Is that why I felt our bond grow stronger after that?" He questioned._

_" **Yes and it will only strengthen with time"**_

_Suddenly he felt a strange sensation and blinked slowly._

_"W... what? I feel..." he couldn't finish his sentence._

_" **Our conversation has reached its end, till next time my dear child. Everything will be clear in future**."_

His vision went black and the next thing he knows is he's laying on his bed, the sunlight streaming down his face through the curtains of his room. The birds were chirping outside his window to a song only they knew.

He stared at the ceiling emotionless with only one thing reverberating on his mind.

"I remember..."

\----------~•O•~----------

The only purpose the servamps had was to serve their eves. They gained eves through the only way they knew how.

The contract

The contract is formed when the human gives servamp two important things.

A name and an item

The contract that also be broken when the eve dies or when the bond between the eve is and servamp is weak enough to break.

That is common knowledge between the servamps.

The servamps thought that was all they had to know about eves and that was all that they could do.

To give them a reason to live

They were wrong

The eves were the reason

Well...

Only the real ones though 


	2. ~The Bond We Share~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here ^^ 
> 
> I made this the minute I finished the first chapter... wow I have so much time on my hands. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy~

  
 ----------~•O•~----------

"I remember..."

He laid there for a moment not moving or breathing for that matter before he gasped out loud as a barrage of memories assaulted him, the dream, the strange flouting creature, their conversation.

Everything

Everything was real

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself not to go into a full blown panic, his heart was beating too fast and loud for his liking. So to distract himself he hurriedly grabbed his phone on the nightstand to check the time.

His eyes grew in size as his vision adjusted to read the numbers displayed on his phone.

"Crap!"

He jumped off the bed almost falling down due to the sheets getting tangled with his legs in the process. After escaping the treacherous sheets he ran with the speed of lightning causing him to almost trip on his way to the bathroom. The door was shut with a loud bang that woke the peacefully slumbering cat up.

"Ughh... its to early for this what a pain" the black cat groaned tiredly in irritation. He stretched his tiny body right before he poofed into his human form. He scratched the back of his head as the sound of running water reached his ears.

His eve was so troublesome

In the corner of his eyes he saw Mahiru's phone tossed carelessly on the bed and leisurely strolled over to check what it was that made his eve go berserk so early in the morning.

It didn't take long for him to find the cause.

"Ah..." he deadpanned "were late"

\----------~•O•~----------

When they reached the classroom Mahiru was a panting mess. He knelt down to his knees trying to catch his breath.

They made it

Barely

But they made it

Mahiru got back up and walked in the direction to his assigned seat beside his friends ignoring the curious looks directed at him from his classmates. He was known to be one of the most responsible and rule crazy students in the school so for him to come to school like this was a rare sight to see. Koyuki and Ryusei shared a worried look.

After class was over they went over to Mahiru's desk waiting for him to finish grabbing his stuff so they could leave to go to their next class.

"You okay? You look a little pale" Koyuki observed.

"Yeah I'm fine I just ran here" Mahiru said chuckling. Ryusei raised an eyebrow.

"So you overslept" he deadpans

"Ryu-chan!" Koyuki scolded

He just shrugged in response

"Yeah I did but at least I was able to sleep last night" Mahiru didn't need them to know about what happened last night, he's pretty sure they would think he's insane and would need medical help.

That's something he wanted to avoid

They reached their next class and for the rest of the day the brunet couldn't pay attention to anything his classmates or the teachers said, to lost in his own mind thinking back to the dream he had.

 ----------~•O•~----------

Before the sloth pair goes home for the day they stop by at the store to buy some groceries. Kuro gets the obvious: ramen cups, soda and different kinds of chips. The Brunet takes one look at the cart filled with junk food and sends Kuro a disapproving look, much like a mother does with her child when they want candy.

"Kuro you need to start eating healthy! All this junk food is bad for your health!" Mahiru scolds the lazy servamp.

Kuro turns to his eve and pouts childishly "don't wanna."

He froze at the sight in front of him, when did Kuro have such an adorable expression? Honestly he might be lazy but there were times he got the eve off guard like the rear kindness he shows Mahiru or when he (sometimes) helps with the chores at home. It always leaves him with a weird feeling in his chest, ignoring said weird feeling he grabbed the cart and made his way to pay for the groceries.

"And besides its not like its gonna affect me I'm a vampire after all" he nonchalantly said.

He was right

He reluctantly let Kuro keep his food

When they got home Kuro immediately went to the living room, grabbed his game boy, flicked the TV on and started eating his Ramen cup with a content look on his face, like he was finally at peace. With amusement in his eyes Mahiru unloaded the groceries and put them in their rightful place. After finishing his task he made himself dinner knowing Kuro had already ate. Even if it was something unhealthy.

When he was done eating he entered the living room to unwind for the first time that day while the blue haired vampire laid on the floor surrounded by empty ramen cups and half finished soda cans that the brunet knew he would be the one that would clean it up later.

A few hours passed of mindlessly watching TV and telling Kuro not to make more of a mess then he already did when he felt himself getting a little tired. He was about to get up to go to his room and get ready to sleep but a powerful tug of fatigue hit him full force and he found that he couldn't be bothered to do something so troublesome. He barely had time to catch Kuro's gaze when his eyes closed and he was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

\----------~•O•~----------

_When Mahiru opened his eyes again he found himself in front of a shimmering night sky, the stars were sparkling like white diamonds adorning the galaxy, it was like a scene from a painting. It was as breathtaking as it was the first time._

_**"Your back"** _

_The brunet whirled around holding his hand to his chest "you startled me" he breathed out a shaky sigh._

_**"I apologize"** his voice was filled with sincerity and was as soft as silk that Mahiru didn't find it in him to be annoyed, not that he was._

_"Its okay... uhh... um" Mahiru's sweat dropped as he just realized something important._

_The being tilted his head in confusion waiting patiently for him to continue._

_"I don't... I don't know your name" his voice was barely above a whisper. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed that he didn't even think to ask for his name the first time._

_The beings eyes were wide and innocent and made a face like he couldn't understand the severity of the statement._

_" **Ah yes... that's right you humans associate yourselves with names to identify a persons individuality. I unfortunately do not remember my own for I have been overshadowed with a vague memory so I would not mind if you gave me when yourself Mahiru"** the being said calmly._

_"Wait you want ME to give you a name? I don't..." he trailed off caught of guard and not knowing what else to say, the only person he ever gave a name to was Kuro. He stared at the Being hoping to get an idea for name. He had an unwavering beauty that transcended that of even the most beautiful of models. It was weird... when he looked at him he was given the feeling of peace and tranquility. He tried to think of a simple name._

_"What about Akira? Its the first thing that came to my head." Mahiru had a sheepish grin while rubbing his head looking off at the side in nervousness._

_**"Akira? I... like it!"** Akira was practically radiating happiness and had a childish glee in his eyes already adoring the simple name._

_"I'm glad you like it. Now I have a few more questions about all this if you don't mind. Can you tell me more about the bond? I'm curious"_

_Akira snapped out of his daze processing the question and thinking about how to answer. **"More about the bond? Hmm well you and... Kuro was it? The bond you share with him first started out with the contract, you two are bound by blood and chain plus you can't leave each others side due to the distance limit. That's the bond the servamps had always had with their eves. But your not a normal eve. This might sound cruel but..."** Akira paused for a moment and closed his eyes **"eves for the servamps are nothing more then temporary distractions from their immortal life. At least the regular eves are anyways."**_

_"Your wrong! The servamps don't think about the eves like that at all! Even Hyde doesn't think like that anymore! He exclaimed loudly with burning eyes, he went quiet for a moment as he realized something "what do you mean by a regular eve aren't they all the same?" He questioned in curiosity and confusion written all over his face._

_**"Do you know about the term The True Eve?"** Akira promptly asked completely dismissing the brunets question._

_"Huh? No what is that?" Kuro never mentioned something like that but it sounded important._

_There's a strange emotion that reflects in his eyes but there's also an eerie stillness in his voice **"hmm... I guess you really don't know, there's also a possibility that even the servamps don't know about it. All right I'll tell you, but you can't tell Kuro when my beloved wakes up from his slumber he will be the one to tell your servamp."**_

 ----------~•O•~----------

Mahiru woke up disoriented and dizzy with bleary eyes, it took a minute for him to decipher his surroundings. His movements were slow and sluggish, when he tried to move he noticed he couldn't at all.

Something was preventing him from moving.

Or better yet _someone_

He craned his head to catch a glimpse of what or who was sleeping beside him.

It was Kuro

What a surprise

He was leaning on Mahiru's shoulder his head tucked in the crook of his neck, he could feel the soft puffs of air from Kuro's slightly opened mouth, his fangs lightly grazing the tender skin. He suppressed a shiver when all of a sudden the arm on his stomach tightened protectively, trapping his waist in place as a low warning growl could be heard right next to his ear. A pleasant shiver he couldn't contain ripped through his body making Kuro grip his waist harder, his tongue slowly licked a long strip from the base of his neck to the tips of his reddening ears, then he bit down. _Hard_.

"A- _ahh_! K-kuro wai-!" Mahiru cried out, Kuro was licking, nipping, biting and sucking his neck with fervor barely giving Mahiru a chance to breath, his body was slowly crumbling under Kuro's ministrations. He without thinking swiftly shifted his head to the other side giving his servamp more room to do as he please, Kuro gave a pleased guttural groan at the back of his throat sucking on Mahiru's neck harder. He whimpered in pleasure eyes glazed over in lust rapidly losing his grasp on reality.

He was desperately trying to regain control of his body but it was uncooperative wanting to indulge in the pleasure more. ' _This needs to stop before I lose my mind'_ his brain was turning to putty but just before he lost himself he heard snoring.

What

The arm around his waist loosened as he was finally able to breath again. Kuro moved his head to rest on the cushion beside him snoring peacefully like what happened didn't just happen, leaving behind a mess of his eve. Mahiru's body was twitching every few seconds with eyes glazed over and pupils blown wide with lust, saliva running down at the side of his opened mouth. He felt lightheaded due to lack of oxygen and desperately gulped down mouthfuls of air, even his mouth felt like sandpaper.

 _'Fuck I need water'_ he slowly but surely regained his sensibility and function to think back as he got up to get his much needed water.

His legs felt like noodles and wobbled as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Kuro didn't even stir

Bastard

Mahiru laid down spiraled all over the place his cheeks pressed against the cold but (fortunately) clean floor room with barely any strength left in him.

_'Ughh... this is gonna take a while'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm done! That sure was fun to write, did you know I wrote this right after the first chapter? Crazy right? XD
> 
> Fun fact: I spend like an hour looking for a suitable name for Akira and I was getting angsty about how long it was taking so when I saw this one I was like "you know what? FUCK IT I like this name so this is what you get." *shrug's* 
> 
> I also threw in some steamy tensions in there just as a way to practice how I write stuff like that and how maybe in the future something might happen if you know what I mean *winkwink* 
> 
> But who knows how long I'll make a chapter like that because I was suddenly hit with PLOT. So the naughty little children are going to have to wait. 
> 
> Make sure to comment your thoughts on this and I hoped you all enjoyed! * wink* 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. ~The Devil within~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru tried to forget about the "incident" this morning by cleaning and Kuro has a little chat (against his will) with his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me new chapter coming through! 
> 
> Oh and just so you know Kuro suffers a little in this chapter, just a little though.
> 
> (I'm also trying something new at the beginning of the chapter, I decided to use quotes that go with the chapter you can also think of them like a preview to what happens.) 
> 
> Enjoy~

\----------~•O•~----------

Musing through memories

Losing my grip in the gray

Fighting to hold on

I feel you slipping away 

 ----------~•O•~----------

After laying on the cold ground for almost an hour grabbing at anything in reach to help him get up but failing miserably his strength finally started coming back to him. He almost screamed hallelujah when he was able to stand back up again. Gaining his balance he fast walked to the kitchen to get some much needed water for the desert that was now his mouth. After downing an entire water bottle he took a minute to gather his thoughts.

......

So...

That happened

Groaning he hid his face in his hands already feeling a blush coming on, he walked to the bathroom with the intent to wash away the incident an hour prior. He took a shower and did his business refusing to think about what happened, but he couldn't ignore it any longer when he got to the mirror, his eyes widened and his face flushed beet red. Staring back at him was a gigantic purple hickey with smaller red ones all over his neck and collarbone. He slapped a hand to his mouth to stop the needy whine rising in throat as he scanned the image before him over and over again. His grip on the sink tightened till his knuckles turned as white as a sheet.

He tried to back away from the mirror but he was rooted in place, it was like something was willing him to look and to not run away.

So he stayed

He stared at his reflection in silence, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the bruises on his neck and with how dark they were it was gonna be a little hard hiding them. He lightly touched the skin but quickly removed his hand away as his eyes screwed shut silently hissing at just how _sensitive_ it was.

How was Kuro able to make his skin so sensitive with how little he was doing?

Or maybe he was that sensitive because he's never experienced something like that?

He shook his head, he just hoped that they would disappear before Monday rolled around.

He finally left the bathroom to check the time, his feet softly padded the floor as he found his phone on the nightstand.

10.00 AM

His brown scrunched up in confusion _'how long have I been asleep?'_ He thought back but he couldn't remember.

The talk he had with Akira in the dream yesterday flashed in his mind-

**_"It is inevitable Mahiru you must accept it and when you do you-"_ **

He shook his head getting rid of his thoughts.

_'I'm not ready to accept it yet'_

_'Today was proof of that'_

 ----------~•O•~----------

When Kuro woke up he was in a surprisingly good mood, it was one of the best sleep he had in over a century. His sensitive nose picked up a delicious smell in the air that made his mouth water, it was in the direction of the kitchen. He strolled inside to find his eve cooking breakfast for them both, he closed his eyes inhaling deeply.

"Hmm... delicious" with his eyelids still closed he was unaware of his eve flinching at the unexpected sound of his voice. He leisurely walked over to where his eve was cooking and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" He yawned still half asleep.

"P-pancakes..." Mahiru stuttered out nervously a faint blush on his cheeks still not looking at the servamp.

"Well it smells really good" his voice was low and husky as he nuzzled his chin in the space between the eve's shoulder blades and neck.

"Yeah w-well if you don't let me concentrate you're not g-getting any" his breath hitched feeling Kuro's warm body still pressed against him from behind, he wanted to lean in but forced himself not to. The servamp grunted something about him not being fair and left the kitchen to go back in the living room playing his games.

Half an hour passed by with Mahiru still in the kitchen, Kuro was wondering what was taking him so long until he heard his eve call his name saying breakfast was ready, taking that as his Q he sat at the table as his eye carried two plates of pancakes. His mouth watered at the sight of it and started digging in. He doesn't even remember eating something this good before Mahiru came along.

He really is thankful for Mahiru

Hiding a rare small smile behind his hand he thanked Mahiru for the food.

_'And for another chance at life'_

 ----------~•O•~----------

After breakfast was over Mahiru went straight to cleaning the house, he insisted for Kuro to just stay in the living room preferably in his cat form so that he could clean in peace (and to not bother him). He shoved the curtains apart letting the sunlight stream in stating it was to dark (much to Kuro's annoyance) effectively turning Kuro to his cat form and got to work.

He laid on the couch on his stomach watching TV and eating his chips while his eve was in another room. He always started cleaning the smaller rooms first leaving the room he was relaxing in the last one on the list. He let out a pleased sigh these were the days he looked forward to the most.

The days where he had to do absolutely nothing.

Yeah those were always the best

His eve spent the whole day washing, cleaning, dusting and anything else related to cleaning but have the time to talk to Kuro while said cat was still on the couch minding his own business not caring about anything but the peaceful and quiet day he has.

But soon enough after half a day doing nothing his eyelids started to droop and felt heavy as he began to doze off, sleep already tugging at him. He curled his tiny body into himself and fell asleep.

 ----------~•O•~----------

_Kuro opened his eyes to find himself in the same place he always goes to when he closes his eyes to the rest of the world._

_Hell_

_Or in other words his head_

_He sighed in disappointment, he really thought he could have another chance to sleep as peacefully as he had in the morning._

_"What a pain... maybe next time" he assured himself with little conviction._

_He walked slowly no direction in mind waiting for the black demon that would inevitably show up to pester and torture him to no end like he did every time until he woke up again._

_To Kuro his mind was a cage_

_To the demon it was a playground_

_**"Sleepy Ash"** _

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" he muttered quietly._

_He glanced over his shoulder with an emotionless expression not willing to give any signs of weakness to the demon._

_"What?"_

_**"Its been a while"** _

_"A while to short if you ask me" he grumbled under his breath._

_The black demon cat looks at Kuro with his dead swirling red eyes and fake cries._

_**"Wah wah... I'm sad you never visit me Ash. Why don't you stay and play with me for a while?"** He had no emotion in his voice as he said this._

_He never did_

_'Do I have a choice?' He thought already knowing the answer._

_"What a pain... do whatever you want" before he laid down on the ground and a long black fluffy blanket materialized from thin air just as the front of his body touched the ground._

_'If I'm going to have to deal with him I might as well get comfortable' Kuro thought glancing up, he sighed in defeat as the demon gleefully got closer to him._

_**"Well lets have some fun"** the demon taunted a slight sadistic tone of his voice, but never once did the expression on his eerie face change._

_His definition of fun was never good_

_He would know that best_

  ----------~•O•~----------

"All done!"

Mahiru wiped the sweat covering his four head with the back of his hand and blew out a puff of air. Damn was he tired. But is was worth it. With both of his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out he had a proud smile on his face as he stared at the newly cleaned house.

 _'It took al day to clean but it was worth it'_ he thought proudly. Now the house was spotless and was practically shining. Just how he liked it. He have to be extra careful in the living room if he didn't want to wake to black cat up. He didn't vacuum this time knowing Kuro was not only sleeping in the room but also disliked the sound it made.

He chuckles fondly when he remembers when they first made the contract and how loud he was whining due to the "annoying noise" as he put it. He also remembers how irritated he was at the vampire with all the crumbs and soda he would spill all over the place.

It was a pain in the ass

 _He_ was a pain in the ass

 _'But...'_ he thought as an unbeknown tender smile formed at his lips _'you learn how to live with it.'_

He stands there for a while before he regains his composure and blushes madly when he realizes he was unbeknowingly staring at the slumbering cat. His gaze magnetically landing on the small black cat and keeping it locked there as he was lost in thought.

He immediately remembers the incident this morning and his blush intensifies. He shook his head at rapid speed to get rid of the intruding thoughts that keep clawing their way to the forefront of his mind.

"Alright Mahiru stop daydreaming!" He smacks his cheeks two times to regain his focus again. He succeeds as he fast walks into the kitchen done admiring his handy work as a new mission infiltrates his mind. His tiredness is long forgotten as he grabs his cookbook.

"I can think about that later now I have more important matters at hand." He says glaring intensely at the pages.

"Like what to make for dinner!" He beamed happily.

 _'You better wake up soon Kuro or I'll purposely use the vacuum cleaner to wake you up'_ Mahiru thinks with an evil glint in his eyes.

 ----------~•O•~----------

_Its times like these that wishes that he could actually die._

_Kuro sighed for what felt like the millionth time. The demon thought it would be fun to remind him of everything wrong he did, and being immortal means he's done a lot._

_Why can't he just be quiet?_

_**"Aren't you having fun ash?"** _

_'Fun... yeah right'_

_'Being reminded of every mistake I've ever made isn't even close to fun' Kuro thought irritated and rolls his eyes at the annoying creature._

_Fed up he gets up from his comfy position and starts walking away._

_**"Where are you going?"** The demon cat was now beside him riding on a small scooter, in this world he could create anything and everything he desired._

_"Anywhere but here" he mumbles under his breath. He walks a little faster but the cat catches up to the vampire with ease._

_**"Even if you don't want to be here you already are"** _

_Kuro whispers a shut up to the demon and walks a little faster, suddenly he sees a blood red door and rushes towards it. When he gets near he grabs the door handle and hurriedly opens it. He gets inside and slams it closed so the cat can't follow him._

_He knows he will but at least he can get a few seconds to himself._

_Kuro clutches the front of his jacket right where his heart is and has his eyes closed as he evens his breathing out. He takes one more deep breath to calm himself down as you slowly opens his eyes._

_He immediately freezes_

_His body goes rigid and cold and his face is as pale as a white piece of paper, he feels cold fear grip his heart with its long dead fingers and Kuro finds it hard to breath. His eyes are wide with fear and confusion._

_"Wh... what is this place?" Kuro whispers his voice trembling ever so slightly._

_**"This is the room made up of all your memories... well... more like the memories you want to forget right Sleepy Ash?"** The demon stated calmly._

_Kuro whirls around to face the demon, he was sitting midair on a cloud of black smoke not bothered at all._

_The servamp turns back to the other way unable to look away. In front of him was a room adorned with black balls (much like the one he was trapped in) surrounded by a strange black smoke that radiated negative energy, but its what's inside the black balls that scares him._

_Inside every one is a memory_

_Memories that he would rather never have to relive again._

_But here he was doing exactly that_

_There are bad memories, sad memories, memories of things that he did that was downright cruel... and memories of good._

_Memories of **H A P P Y N E S S**_

_Memories of **L A U G H T E R**_

_Memories of his **S I B L I N G S**_

_Memories that he **T A I N T E D**_

_Memories of the **C R e A T o RR**_

_Kuro's legs wobble and he cripples to the floor, his hands grip his head in pain. His bends over his trembling body with his eyes drilled shut and hands over his ears._

_He HEARS them_

_He SEES them_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_STOP!_

_His mind stops spinning and everything goes quiet._

_He shakily gasped in relief_

_Suddenly a picture of a bloodied smiling Mahiru enters his mind._

_He screams_

_Memories aren't the only thing he forced himself not to remember._

_But also nightmares_

 ----------~•O•~----------

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mahiru yells out in frustration. He was able to choose what to cook and was halfway done. He looked in at the fridge and the last few ingredients he needed he didn't have.

Damnit he should've checked before he started cooking.

He stared down at the half finished dinner with a frown on his lips in deep thought.

 _'Thinking simply if I wants to finish this instead of throwing it out I needs to go to the store to buy the missing ingredients.'_ He thought.

 _'Its also a five minute walk do that's a plus'_ smiling at the newly formed plan and grabbed his keys and wallet. He walks to the door but saw in the corner of his eye the shivering small form of Kuro, he chuckles fondly.

He goes to his room to get the cats favorite fluffy blue blanket. He comes back to the living room to find the shivering fluff ball quietly meowing.

He rolls his eyes with a smile and drapes the blanket on the black cat. He doesn't know why he did it but it felt like something was compelling him to do so to calm the shivering cat.

Mahiru bends down to Kuro's level and tenderly kisses his forehead and lightly strokes his fur. Kuro's shaking form comes to an immediate stop and delightfully purrs in response to the brunets gentle touch.

He takes his hand back and fast walks to the door. His face is burning red by the time gets outside and locks the door.

 _'Oh god why did I do that, that was so embarrassing'_ Mahiru whines in his head in embarrassment. But even his embarrassment couldn't stop the warm sweet feeling blooming in his heart.

Like he did something right

 ----------~•O•~----------

_Kuro's screams bounce off the walls as his form trembles once more. The memories are pouring in an alarmingly fast rate and its too much for him to handle. While kuro is getting tortured the black demon cat is sitting on a chair with a juice box in hand watching as this all happens._

_Kuro can't get up, it feels like something is pushing him down to the ground. And the pain just keeps going. Every memory he shoved to the back of his mind is coming back and its coming back fast._

_"S-stop... argh... this now"kuro wheezes out in pain._

_The demon drinks his juice box with calm ease **"stop what?"**_

_"This!"_

_**"But why?"** He tilted his head as if he didn't understand._

_Kuro growls glaring daggers at the black demon cat._

_**"Don't look at me like that its your fault anyways"** the demon informs._

_"How the h-hell is this... my fault" he's confused and the pain is making him loose his mind._

_**"Because..."** kuro can practically hear the pout in his voice **"you ignored me today."**_

_You have got to be kidding me_

_"Can't deal...just stop this already!" He was getting fed up playing his little game._

_**"I am the devil within you why would I want to sto-"** he abruptly cut himself off. His body went stock still like he was paralyzed making his body immobile. His eyes seemed to have a strange emotion in them._

_Kuro stared at the unmoving demon in confusion unaware of the fact that the pain he felt was slowly fading away._

_**"H... how? It... its not supposed to ch-change"** He weakly croaked out in a daze._

_Kuro didn't understand what he meant by that. Now that the pain finally stopped he got back up slowly having not regained his balance yet._

_**"Damn y...you Metharis! What the hell did you do?!"** the demon spitefully hissed realization dawning on his face._

_The normally emotionless and taunting demon was suddenly angry and furious for unknown reasons that kuro could just not see._

_That also leaves another question_

_'Who the hell is Metharis?'_

 ----------~•O•~----------

Mahiru got to the store in five minutes and immediately found the missing ingredients to finish making dinner. He payed the girl with a bright smile making her blush. He grabbed the groceries and made his way back home.

_Ring!_

He was admiring the scenery and lights when his phone vibrated in his pockets. He grabs his phone to check who the caller would be to be calling him this late at night.

Its Ryusei

 _'Of course it is'_ with amusement in his eyes he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Its me Ryusei"

"Yeah I know I checked before answering" he chuckles.

"Oh"

"Do you need anything Ryusei?"

"Yeah I need money"

He stopped walking and scrunched his eyes in confusion "what?"

"Yeah I need to pay a guy for some stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You know super cool stuff!... but they might kinda be illegal..." he whispers.

"What?! Ryusei what the hell did you buy?!" Mahiru panics.

"I- pfffft I can't- you actually fell for it hahahaha oh man I can't brea- hahaha" ryusei laughs hysterically on the other side.

"Ryusei!"

He laughs harder

Mahiru scoffs at him and waits for ryusei to stop laughing but its gonna take a while if the wheezing is any indication. He's pretty sure he's on the ground dying by now.

"I'm so- hahaha sorry mahiru" he apologizes but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Ahh man it never gets old"

"Are you done?" He deadpans

"Yeah yeah sorry"

"Right do you even need anything? Or is that the only reason why you called?"

"The real reason I called is because I need to copy your homework"

"Petty" Mahiru scoffed

"Pretty much"

"Fine... I'll let you borrow it before school starts on Monday happy?"

"Very"

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home"

"Your not home?"

"No but I'm on my way now from getting a few things from the store."

"Okay but be careful okay? Its dark and there has been reports of people mysteriously going missing for the last few days" he explained worry in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he reassured him that nothing will happen.

"Alright then bye" Mahiru says goodbye and hangs up. He resumes walking in the direction to his house and just when it comes into view someone stops him.

"Excuse me sir?"

Mahiru turns around to find a visibly older looking girl with blonde hair and a distressed expression.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? My grandfather has back pains and he usually uses a cane to get around but he lost it a while back and I can't help him alone. You're a guy can you help me?" She pleads in a desperate voice.

"Of course! Where is he?" She pulls on his hand and he follows after her. They reach a dark alleyway with flickering dull lights and stinky trashcans but no crippling grandfather in sight.

"Where's your grandfather?" Mahiru asks in uncertainty. Her bangs cover her face as she takes out a knife from her pocket and warningly holds it in front of him.

"You really shouldn't trust strangers kid..."

He puts his hands up in surrender, dropping his groceries and letting it fall to the ground and takes a cautious step back.

"They might do bad things"

"Nuh-uh don't even think about it boy" before he has a chance to make a run for it a gruff male voice comes from behind him.

"What do you want?!"

"Shut him up blondie" before he can react the guy behind him grabs him to restricts his movements as the girl takes a white cloth out and presses it to his face, he struggles in the guy's arms and tries not to breath but accidentally inhales. His limbs grow heavy and his vision swims in and out of consciousness.

A thought strikes him before he falls unconscious.

_'I never got to finish making dinner for me and Kuro...'_

Then everything fades to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real 0.0 
> 
> I decided to update every 3 to 4 days (if I have the time) so now I have a schedule so you guys can look forward to. (Also thank you for such lovely comments, I can't help but smile whenever I read them!) 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	4. ~missing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Metharis Kuro wakes up to find Mahiru missing and starts to worry while Mahiru wakes up to find himself chained up against the wall by satans grandfather and his three faithful servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when plot hits you in the face

\----------~•O•~----------

Without you I feel lost

Without a purpose

Why?

I do not know

For the answer I do not have

But for certain I know this

With you I am whole

I am home

So please my darling

Don't go

\----------~•O•~----------

_'Who the hell is Metharis?'_

_Kuro had no idea who that was but the same couldn't be said for the demon. The ground shook tremors as the memory balls flickered on and off like light repeatedly being switched, then one after another they cracked until they all shattered like fragile glass, lying on the ground like rubble._

_For a moment everything was quiet._

_Then a loud inhuman screeching reverberated the room forcing Kuro to cover his ears so they don't bleed. He cracked open an eye and saw it was actually the demon screeching horrendously. His black body grew in size, it trembled in silent fury confusing Kuro further as to why the hell he was so pissed for._

_**"Damnit... Metharis you can't keep me away, I'll come back for you!"** Then without any warning the enraged black cat disappeared vanishing in thin air._

_Complete silence_

_"What the hell..." He mumbled his eyes glued to the spot where the demon vanished. He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration._

**_"Are you alright?"_ **

_Kuro jumped at the sudden voice and swiftly turned around, what he saw made his jaw drop._

_Standing in front of him was a man at least one feet taller then him, he was wearing a white robe with beautiful dark blue intricate patterns and what looked like the most delicate silk fabric. He had eyes the color of gold that shone with a fierce fire inside, his hair reminded him of the sea at night illuminating a midnight black with a hint of blue._

_The man caught him staring but patiently let him finish his observation._

_"What? W-wait who are you?" He wore a puzzled look uselessly pointing at the man. He chuckled deeply petting Kuro on the head softly._

**_"I guess you are... my name is Metharis if you already didn't know."_ **

_"Okay... but what are you?" He asked going straight to the point._

**_"If you are asking if I am human I am not, but I am residing in your mind"_ **

_..._

_"What"_

_**"Don't worry its quite confusing, you might understand in the future"** he replied and waved him off._

_"Fine it sounded too troublesome to understand anyways" he used his normal tone of voice again._

_"But hey... how did that little shit know about you and I didn't?" He questioned._

**_"You mean that angry black kitten just now?"_ **

_He blinked_

_That's a first_

**_"He tried to get rid of me when you were first turned into a servamp and he succeeded in forcing me into an eternal sleep, well that was until now that it"_ **

_"How did you... you know get here?"_

_For a split second his eyes lit up but it was gone as fast as it came._

_**"I don't know myself unfortunately, something must have changed or happened if I'm here so suddenly** "_

_Kuro thought back and remembered the words the irritating demon said a while back._

_"He did say something about something changing but didn't go into detail before he suddenly disappeared"_

_After saying that his stomach growled loudly in the silent room in front of the mysterious man, he could feel a light blush on his face making him embarrassed, hungry and annoyed at the same time._

_"I'm hungry... can't deal..." he groaned tiredly._

**_"I guess its time for you to wake up then. We can talk again next time since it seems like the kitten won't be here for a while."_ **

_"Yeah good idea" he ignored the weird nickname he gave the demon and closed his eyes in concentration to wake up. Normally he can't do this when the black cat is near for reasons unknown so without him around makes it easier to be in control and wake up._

When he reopened his eyes the first thing he felt was a fluffy blanket on top of him, he purrs in delight at the warm toasty sensation of the soft fabric touching his fur. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his tiny paws, when his vision cleared up he saw it was pitch black outside giving him no trouble in turning back into his human form.

_Poof!_

He stretched his stiff limbs until he heard a popping sound. Ah better. He looks around to find the apartment vacant and eerily devoid of sound.

Weird

He goes in search for Mahiru

He goes into the bedroom. He's not there. He goes to the bathroom. Not there either. Kuro checks the other rooms and finds nothing. Lastly he goes to the kitchen but instead of his eve he finds a half finished cold dish.

No Mahiru in sight

He briskly walked to the front door and sees that Mahiru's shoes were missing. He remembered the food and realized that he could've just gone to the store.

But...

What was this uneasy feeling in his chest?

When he touched the food it was extremely cold like its been left for a long time, just how long had Mahiru been gone for? The closest market was a five minute walk away so he should've been back by now, how long does it take to shop for a few ingredients?

Or...

What if something bad happened?

\----------~•O•~ _\------_ \----

Mahiru weakly cracked his eyes open, the world was a blur of colors and he was on the border of falling back into the deep abyss of sleep, he couldn't even keep his eyes open for more then a few seconds at most.

 _'Damnit where the hell am I?_ '

He tried to move but his limbs were heavy and weak, his body completely unresponsive besides his fingers and toes.

He checked his body to see if he could feel any bruises but luckily found none meaning he wasn't in any pain (for the time being) so that's a plus. With what he could see he was in a dimly lit room that had a faded brown color with nothing else inside besides himself and a what he guessed locked door. He glanced down to find dirty old chains shackled to his wrists and ankles restricting his movements.

Would you look at that

He was chained to the wall

How wonderful

He also noticed that he didn't have the wristband Sakuya gave him anymore, he must've dropped it when those two bastards kidnapped him.

Even better

Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the door, he strained his ears so he could snatch a snippet of the conversation but that's a little tough considering the fact that he was chained to the wall on the other side of the room.

Mahiru scoffed and glared pathetically at the door, it was literally _right_ there and it was taunting him.

The voices gradually got louder and whoever they were seemed to be getting into a heated argument. Without warning the door burst open violently almost knocking it off its hinges, a tall burly man that appeared to be in his forties entered the room, he had a cigarette in his mouth, an annoyed scowl on his face and had the aura of a very condescending man with the way he walked in like he owned the place. Behind him was a scrawny man with glasses and orange hair, he was trembling like a scared baby dear left in the cold.

"Please if you would just let me explain-" his voice shook before a louder one cut him off making him flinch.

"Enough with your pathetic excuses! Do as I say or so help me I'll k-!" The man paused his eyes narrowed down into a glare.

"Uh Sh-?"

"Why is he awake?" He had a sharp edge to his voice.

They both stared at Mahiru in silence the redhead's eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at while the taller man's scowl grew and pointed accusingly at him.

"Why the hell is he awake?! I thought I told you to drug him!" He bristled.

"W-we did we gave him the correct dosage t-to render him unconscious for _five hours_ I d-don't know how he-"

"Well it looks like you didn't with how he woke up in _one_ hour!" He shouted.

He flinched he wanted to rip his ears off with how loud the dick was shouting but with his arms hanging uselessly by his side like noodles he could do nothing about it.

"Alright! Who are you and where the hell am I asshole?!" He screamed.

The man walked up to him looking down at him as if he was nothing more than a piece of trash at the sidewalk. He yanked Mahiru's chin in his direction non to gently, he wanted to beat this guy to a pulp but he was still lacking strength.

"You better not cause trouble for me boy or else I'll make you go through something much worse than what you're experiencing now" he threatened with a smirk.

Mahiru spit in his face

The man growled and wiped the spit with a disgusted expression, his fists were clenched tightly in anger. Mahiru could tell he wanted to punch him but he surprisingly held himself back.

"Get ready to transfer him and the others to the warehouse" he instructed the man with glasses "and this time make sure he _stays_ unconscious"

"Yes sir!"

They both left soon after

"Shit..." he cursed under his breath "what the hell do I do now?"

\----------~•O•~----------

Kuro got to the store and started searching for his eve but he wasn't in any of the aisles, eventually he asked an employee if she had seen him.

"He was here a while ago but left soon after"

"How long was a while ago?"

"Around half an hour ago I suppose"

He thanked the employee and left the store, once outside he closed his eyes to feel the soft breeze of the wind. He could tell it was cold out but he could barely feel it, on nights like these he would stare out the window to gaze at the vast seemingly empty space filled with twinkling diamond-like stars. But right now he didn't care about that. He was to distracted in finding Mahiru to even care about the sky.

His heart gave a painful squeeze at the thought of his eve alone at night with no protection whatsoever. It felt wrong and made him sick to the core. He had to find him but the problem was he didn't even know where to look.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't know someone was talking to him until they poked at his face to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"I said are you looking for Mahiru dear? I heard you asking for him in the store." The one talking to him was a familiar elderly lady that lived in the same neighborhood as he and his eve did, Kuro knows her due to Mahiru always helping her with her groceries every chance he got and that one time she invited them to her house and fed Kuro delicious cookies. She had a bun and wore glasses on her wrinkly but friendly face. Her name was Himari and was always seen with a kind and gentle smile.

"Yes I am ma'am" Kuro politely said hoping she could give him some kind of information to work with.

"You can call me Himari dear and I saw Mahiru with a girl with blonde hair talking over there for a while before he followed her" she pointed to the direction where she last saw him.

"She must have asked for his help with the way her face was in so much distress and Mahiru went to help her, oh what a sweet child always helping people" she laughed with a small smile.

That doesn't sound good

"Oh but be careful dear a lot of dangerous people has been popping up and there has been a lot of disappearances lately, oh my what a dangerous world we live in." She worried with a frown.

"I will thank you Himari-san" he tried to keep the worry out of his voice, after thanking her he ran off into the direction she pointed to, his heart beating fast and hard against his ribcage, he comes to a stop in front of an alley breathing hard and notices its the same one that Mahiru found him in.

He could tell from where he was standing that there was nobody in sight but he walked inside just to make sure, just to see if he could find any clues to help him. The inside of the alley was dark that not even the luminescent light of the moon could brighten this area. He uses his enhanced vampire senses: smell, eyesight, hearing and movement to help help him. He usually ignores his powers due to it always reminding him of what he is but right now it was an emergency. He needed to use it if he wanted to find Mahiru.

That reminds him

He needs to find a way to calm his damn heart down.

He usually couldn't feel his heart, well it was more like he usually couldn't feel it beating. Especially this hard. It was practically _pounding_ against his chest and it was incredibly _painful_. Its almost like the absence of Mahiru's presence made not only his mind but his heart go in a complete frenzy.

Trying to gather his thoughts he focused on his hearing, he could hear the distant sound of cars, the constant pitter-patter of water and the fragile flapping of bird wings. Next was his sense of smell, he picked up a faint sickly sweet smell just up ahead that makes him inwardly cringe. His pace picks up as he gets near the strange smell.

The smell is coming from a white cloth carelessly dropped on the ground. He picked it up to inspect it, he takes a small whiff of it and draws it away from his face straightaway with a disgusted look.

God its _potent_ with chloroform

It was almost like whoever used this just dumped it in a batch filled with it. Kuro lived long enough to know the different types of drugs and what not. Its a good thing he's immune to stuff like this.

 _'With something this strong it would effectively knock someone out for-'_ Kuro abruptly stops his train of thought when he comes to a possibility. His body grows stone cold and feels dread creep up to him, he instantly discards the offending thought. He quickly scanned the area hoping to find something, _anything_  to prove the thought wrong when in the corner of his eyes his gaze landed on a pile of trash, he slowly walked over to it with the cloth tightly clenched in his hand. He crouched down to get a closer look at it, he saw that they were actually bags of grocery items and everything was either spilled or broken making everything unusable and useless.

_'Half finished dinner-'_

_'Shoes and keys missing-'_

_'He was here a while ago-'_

A cold sweat ran down his temple, his breathing a little labored, a part of him wanted to deny that this didn't mean a thing, that he was just overreacting and Mahiru was _fine_.

' _Mahiru and a girl with blonde hair talking-'_

Under the bag was something small and white only visible due to the lights and his enhanced eyesight, he gently grasped it and he instantly knew what it was.

_'He followed her-'_

_'Asked for his help-'_

The air was knocked out of his lungs and he couldn't breath, it was like someone punched him in the gut but ten times worse, his hands shook as he gently held the black and white wristband Mahiru always wore.

_'Dangerous people-'_

_'A lot of disappearances lately-'_

He couldn't deny it any longer

This was the final piece of evidence

It became clear to him what happened to his eve.

Why he was _missing_

Mahiru was kidnapped

He stared down at Mahiru's wristband for what felt like hours, fear gripping his heart. But as his gaze shifted between the wristband to the white cloth that fear turned into something else, something _darker_ , his eyes narrowed down to a cold glare, his face became rigid, his body was pulsating with so much burning rage that he had to grind down on his teeth, he could feel his aura expanding into something _destructive_ and _deadly_.

"For someone to _touch_ my eve... aren't you foolish?" Kuro chuckled but it was humorless and cold, his laughter echoed in the dingy alley way and even to his ears it sounded fake.

He was going to _slaughter_ whoever took Mahiru from him.

And he was going to enjoy _every_ second of it.

But first...

He was going to need some help

And he knew just who to call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that? Things are getting very interesting ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it because honestly I never knew writing could be so fun. 
> 
> Till next time!


	5. ~don't let them break you~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro relives a treasured memory but as he wakes up he panics at finding Mahiru not there but with the help of his siblings and eves he finds the resolve to bring back his eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this
> 
> Have fun

\----------~•O•~----------

Sometimes

You will never know

The true value of a moment

Until it becomes a memory

\----------~•O•~----------

**" _What's this?"_**

_~•~_  
P L A Y  
~•~

_He remembers it clearly_

_The day he was picked up by a certain stubborn smiling brunet that is._

_It was a beautiful and sunny day, fluffy white cotton clouds hung high in the sky, floating seamlessly and endlessly in no but in all direction all at once. The white color a dazzling contrast against the blue background of the world, and the sun as dazzling as it was to everyone else was an eyesore to the vampire._

_The sun casted a warm haze of heat and light directly in his direction. He hissed in annoyance, for him the sun was scorching and blinding with its painfully bright light, forcing him to hide in the welcoming and familiar shadows of the darkness he has known his entire life._

_The streets were bustling and roaring with life, people constantly walking fast and talking on the phone to busy to pay attention to their surroundings. In a dark alley way right across the busy street there was a curled up black ball of fur, he poked his head in the direction of the constant pitter patter of feet hitting the ground._

_The entire day he has been walking on his tiny paws to find a place to hide from the blazing sun, and when he finally found one he collapsed on the cold ground exhausted. He stared at the faceless men and woman in front of him before he sighed._

_'They're all the same'_

_Some would glance his way curious but would ultimately turn a blind eye toward a "helpless" creature in favor of continuing their meaningless tasks or are to caught up in their electronics to even care._

_He's not complaining though that's a good thing, it's better to not get involved with him._

_Unfortunately someone else had other ideas._

_Even though he was worn out he was unable to completely fall asleep due to the annoying need for sound all around him, basically he was only half awake when he was promptly picked up. He couldn't process what was happening, the only thing he knew was the sensation of suddenly being cradled gently against a warm chest and arms locked securely around his tiny form._

_'Warm'_

_That was the first and last thing he thought of before he wad engulfed by the sweet lullaby of darkness calling to him._

_The next time he woke up he was in an unfamiliar room and had a shiny golden bell around his neck. He groaned out loud._

_'How troublesome they probably picked me up thinking of me as a new pet can't deal... I'll just leave before they come back' he eyed the cabinets._

_'But first...'_

_He ransacked the place to find something to eat, when he did he shut the curtains and sat in front of the TV._

_He didn't realize just how fast time flew by until he was almost hit with a broom._

_"Who the hell are you?!" The one he assumed picked him up screamed in his face aiming to whack him again._

_"This is so troublesome I could die..." he sighed tired of the brunet's constant attempts to hit him with a broom._

_"Uwaa what a violent kid, scary I can't face you" he unenthusiastically said._

_The brunet fell and accidentally shoved the curtains aside making the bright rays of sunlight stream through, turning the servamp into his animal form instantly._

_"Huh? Kuro?"_

_He stared at him and closed the curtains one more time reverting the cat back into a human._

_"What are you doing? I can't face the light" the vampire exclaimed irritated._

_"W-what the hell are you?!" He yelled clinging to the curtains for dear life._

_"What am I? I'm just a kindhearted, vampire shut-in..."_

_He stared at the blue haired vampire for a few seconds before he promptly grabbed the tails of his jacket._

_"I'll toss you outside my window!"_

_........._

_This kid is insane_

_"Wait! I'm a vampire, don't throw me out into the sun!" He hurriedly exclaimed._

_He ignores him_

_"I'll die! I'll die! I'm immortal, but I'll die!"_

_He stops_

_"Humans are such cruel creatures..." he added looking at the brunet accusingly._

_"Shut up you evil spirit!" He stopped and gazes at him with a fearful look._

_"Vampire...? Are you that street slasher?! Are you planning to attack me and drink my blood?!" He backed away with his arms raised to protect himself._

_"Huh? Why would I do something so troublesome I could die?"_

_"Have you ever been told you're way to self-conscious?"_

_"Who would attack someone like you?"he couldn't help but taunt him._

_His eye twitched_

_"Of course you should attack! You're a vampire!"_

_"Don't say that so easily. Doing that's a crime... putting that aside I'm thirsty. Can you make me some tea?" Without any shame he asked the other._

_"Argh! I don't know where to start!"_

_"Don't be so loud, I'll leave once it gets dark but until then don't say my name in human form" he warned him._

_"Huh? I-I don't know what your name is! I thought you were a cat so I called you Kuro..." suddenly a flash of blue energy emmets from put of nowhere and casts itself around Mahiru's wrist and Kuro's neck in the form of a circle. Both are paralyzed on the spot unable to do anything else but watch as the contract is temporarily formed._

_........._

_"Your so stupid I could die..." he deadpanned his shoulders slacking already in a sour mood._

_"What the hell was that just now?!" Mahiru screamed grabbing at the hem of Kuro's jacket shaking him back and forth._

_"What a pain..."_

_"Stop being lazy and explain!"_

_"But explaining is such a pain..."_

_"Do it now and do it simply!" He yelled at Kuro the shaking increasing._

_"You have so many complaints, well at the very least I can tell you this..." Kuro's bangs hid his face giving him a dark expression, he looked back at Mahiru in the eyes and replied in the most annoyed and uncaring tone of voice he could muster._

_"You and I would die before getting along" with Mahiru still clutching onto his jacket his grip tightened bringing Kuro closer to his face, a vane could be seen almost popping out._

_"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing!"_

_~•~_  
E N D  
~•~

_Metharis smiled_

_**"Ahh so that's how they met"** he gushed in fascination, wonder in his eyes, he was holding a memory ball with nimble fingers gently enough for it not to break._

_**"His memories are quite fragile especially the ones he gained through happiness"** he lightly caressed the memory ball, this one was different from the ones before. It wasn't painful for him to remember, blackened and corrupted with hate, malice and despair. This one was made pure white energy, untainted and downright loved._

_Especially the ones with Mahiru in them._

_**"Well of course they would be, memories are timeless treasures of the heart and I can tell he cherishes this one in particular"** he smiled softly and had a far away look as he gazed lovingly at the happy memory in his hands._

_**"But ever since your dissappearance my dear eve your servamp's mind has been in complete chaos"** he smiled sadly as he remembered Kuro in complete sorrow, how terrified he was and how the flare of anger almost consumed him._

_**"The only way to calm him down even if it was just for a moment was to transport him to the world of happy dreams, the ones with you in them... Mahiru"** _

_He waved his hand in front of the memory ball rewinding it to the part of Mahiru grasping Kuro's jacket._

_"You and I would die before getting along"_

_"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing!"_

_He chuckled_

_**"Its funny how wrong they both were"** _

_\----------~_ •O•~----------

Huh?

Kuro cracked his eyes opened to immediately be greeted by a purple ceiling, still barely awake he yawned and stayed still for a minute basking in the softness of the bed.

_'It feels like… I had a really happy dream just now…'_

He blinked slowly realizing something

_'Where am I?'_

With a hazy mind he lazily moved his arms around to find himself laying on an extremely soft bed. Huh. When did Mahiru's bed become so sof-

Mahiru

Mahiru

His eyes flew open

_Mahiru_

He jerked upright a little to fast on the bed making his head spin with dizziness, he ignored it and proceeded to clumsily climb off of the oversized bed. Making haste he scurried to the door but accidentally got his foot stuck in the fallen sheets, making him fall head first on the stiff ground with a loud thump. It made his head spin and ho around in circles.

But he couldn't care less

He had to find Mahiru

That was his top priority

"Damnit why the hell was I _asleep_?" He hissed under his breath accusingly at himself, already hating himself for it, his eve was missing and he was _sleeping_.

"Because big brother, we needed you to calm down first since you were a little to unstable to work with" a familiar voice piped up.

He knew that voice

He lifted his head up to find the owner of the familiar voice staring down at him with his ever present smile.

Lily- the servamp of lust

"Need a hand big brother?"

"Can't deal…" kuro sighed but accepted Lily's offered hand, he got up (thankfully) without any further incident.

"Hey… how long was I out?" He hesitated to ask but he needed to know.

"Not that long, only for about an hour or so"

Kuro silently flinched, finally getting his answer he was unable to say anything in return.

The moment he wakes up to find his eve missing he falls asleep again.

_Pathetic_

_Servamps are supposed to protect their eves, and he couldn't even do that, some servamp he was_.

Noticing the dark cloud that encased itself around Kuro Lily patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't beat yourself up for it big brother, Mahiru wouldn't want you to do that now would he?"

Lily was right, if Mahiru saw him like this he would scold him.

"Now lets go back to Misono shall we?" Kuro followed Lily as they went through another door to enter a purple room only to find-

"Lily you bastard! Took you long enough!" Sitting on a purple expensive looking chair was a young boy with purple hair and a very annoyed scowl on his face.

"Sorry Misono I went to wake big brother up from his nap, please let me strip to make up for it" with a big smile on his face Lily started stripping but stopped when a book was thrown on his head.

"Don't strip you pervert!"

With a carefree laugh he just dogged the items his violent eve threw at him. Kuro backed away into the corner not really in the mood to have a book thrown at him.

"Now that your done fooling around, I contacted Hugh and Tetsu a while ago so they should be arriving any-"

"Hey guys, hey shrimp"

"Do not fear we have arrived!"

"Minute now…" Misono muttered just a bit to late before his eyes turned angry and directed his fiery gaze to Tetsu.

"Don't call me shrimp you oversized giant!" He yelled in anger.

"Now now everyone, lets get down to business shall we?" With Lily's soft tone of voice he calmed down the rest of his friends.

"We all know the reason why we're here, Mahiru has gone missing" his and everybody's expression turned serious as the mood became heavy in the room.

"Exactly now Hugh did you do as we requested?" Misono pipes up.

"Yes my loyal servants are gathering information as we speak! Some are very talented so I have no doubt in my mind that we will find a clue in no time!" Hugh boasted pridefully.

"We're counting on that thank you" Lily says with sincerity, he goes to stand by misono's side who has a slight frown on his face.

"What about the greed pair Lily? Were you able to contact them to see if they would be coming?" Misono asked in question, Lily sighed and for a second his smile disappeared.

"I was but unfortunately Licht has a concert for the rest of the night and big brother had to accompany him so they both are unable to come." He furrowed his brows in a sign of displeasure.

"Damnit" Misono mumbled

"Worry not my brothers! We will find the simple eve with or without their help I guarantee it!" Hugh announced confidently sitting on Tetsu's shoulder eating a parfait cake with a satisfied smile.

"Sloth how long has Shirota been missing?" Ignoring Hugh Misono proceeded to question Kuro.

At the corner of the room Kuro was leaning on the wall with his hands in his jacket pockets, an attempt to look relaxed but his body language was stiff and anything but relaxed.

"Two hours…" he replied with a monotonous voice his gaze directed to the floor as his bangs covered his eyes hiding the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

"That means we have only 22 hours to get Mahiru back before he…" Lily's voice turns quiet at the end throwing a cautious glance at Kuro.

He's stone still

"What happens if we don't get Mahiru before then?" The ever simple-minded Tetsu asked.

Misono and Lily stare at Tetsu with surprise and a dumbstruck expression, but Hugh seems to be the most horrified with his mouth hanging open. He jumped off the blonde's shoulder to the coffee table.

"Have you forgotten _already_?!" Hugh asked utterly flabbergasted.

"Oh dear…"

"Are you serious right now you doof?!" Misono exclaimed in shock.

Poor Tetsu just stared at them confused wondering what he did wrong.

"Let me explain" Kuro suddenly declared shocking the rest.

"When a servamp and their eve are apart for 6 hours the eve starts to feel symptoms such as nausea, dry eyes, headaches, stomachaches etc. after 18 hours of the separation both the servamp and eve will turn into the servamps respective animal form, then comes the last part…" Kuro paused.

"Big brother you don't have to-"

"He dies…" Kuro murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"He'll die if we aren't reunited in 24 hours" Kuro whips his head up to see his siblings and their eves staring at him. Their eyes widen at the unexpected intense fire burning in his eyes.

"So we ha- no _will_ find him before that happens" his hands are clutched tight as he makes his decision.

He was determined to find his eve

To find Mahiru

_'I'll get you back no matter what'_

_'I promise'_

_'So please Mahiru…'_

_'Don't let then break you'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I think this is one of my most favorite chapters so far (oh who am I kidding I love all of them) 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts 
> 
> Until next chapter


	6. ~How To Make New Friends~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is taken to a truck where he meets an unlikely friend and ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always start feeling warm and fuzzy when I get comments from you guys so thank you for that! 
> 
> Also lots of new oc characters that's going to be important for the next few chapters. 
> 
> And now we have Mahiru's pov again, lets see how he's holding up shall we?

\----------~•O•~----------

Who knew that

This could be

Such a great way

To make new friends?

\----------~•O•~----------

For the last half hour Mahiru has been struggling to move his body, he was able to regain control of his arms and half of one of his legs but the rest were still unresponsive, not to mention he was still chained to the wall making his effort to move useless. The fuzzy pain also stopped some time ago which he was extremely thankful for, nothing feels better then not having to barf your guts out.

He laid his head on the stone cold wall behind him and closed his eyes not in the mood to stare at the dull and unfamiliar gray ceiling.

He thought back to how he should've just walked back home and ignore the girl, so that way he wouldn't be in this mess right now, but being the person he was he couldn't ignore her cry for help. No matter how fake it was.

If only he realized the danger he was in sooner, maybe then he would've had a better chance to escape. Not to mention he wouldn't have had to make Kuro worry.

_Kuro_

He sighed

"Mahiru you idiot..." he couldn't help but blame himself, Kuro always did say he was a little to righteous and trusting of a person and that he had to be mindful of people that would use it against him and put him in danger. He should've just listened to Kuro.

Just as he was going to continue to wallow and drown in his self pity a thought struck him hard, his eyes widened at the idea he only just now came up with.

His phone

_Of course_

He reached into his back pockets to feel around for the item he was looking for, the chains rattled loudly in the silent room as he did, finally he caught something square and hard.

_'Ah-ha!'_

He triumphed in glee as his eyes shone with relief, at least he didn't drop his phone on the way here.

He silently prayed that it would turn on and when it did he joyfully laughed. Finally he had a chance to lea-

_Clank!_

He heard the door opening and hurriedly hid his phone in his back pocket not taking the chance of his kidnappers finding and taking away the only chance of freedom he might have.

_'Damnit so close to...'_

The door whams loudly against the wall making him flinch, the two men from last time come back but this time they're not alone. Once inside Mahiru could see them all clearly, beside the asshole he spat on was a bald man with a tattoo of a bloodied shark with a harpoon on his head, he had the same stature and fit build as the asshole. While in the corner leaning on the wall was a girl with wavy platinum blond hair chewing gum obnoxiously loud.

Mahiru glared at her from a distance with hostility, she was the _bitch_ that got him in this mess in the first place and if it wasn't for the bald guy sneaking up behind him in the alley, he might have actually gotten away.

She leaned on the wall with a bored expression as she lazily stared back at Mahiru, she blew her gum still staring at Mahiru and popped it loudly purposely trying to tick him off even more.

"Alright Tadashi unlock chains, Seiji you immobilize him, after that carry him to the truck we don't have any time to waste." The leader ordered with a stern and levelheaded glare.

"Got it boss!"

The bald one gripped his arm and thrusted it towards the guy with glasses, he tried to shove him away but his grip on his arm wouldn't budge.

Damnit this guy was strong

Or maybe he was to weak

The one with glasses held onto a strange object in his hand, as it got closer it looked to be a-

No

Mahiru's eyes widen in realization and fear as he pushed his body completely into the wall.

 _Anything_ but that

In glasses's hand was a needle, a _big_ needle at that, ever since Mahiru could remember he has always had a fear towards needles.

"Damnit you bastards! Let me go!" He struggled harder at the sight of it getting closer and screamed at them making the one holding his arm flinch at his voice.

"Calm down boy, the more you struggle the worse it is."

"You- gah!" The needle pierced his skin non to gently as he winced in pain drilling his eyes shut. The needle left just as fast as it came but that didn't change the throb of pain it left behind.

The bald guy unlocked the chains keeping him in place, he tried to move his arms but they were completely unresponsive to his command.

"Fuck not again..." he cursed under his breath.

The boss glared daggers at him in silence, a calculating and concentrated look crossed his face. The others noticed and asked what was wrong.

Geez how caring

"I just noticed he doesn't look like one of the ones on the list we planned to kidnap... care to explain why that is Tadashi? Akki?" The boss demanded staring at the culprits.

"W-we had no choice! The one we were aiming for wasn't there as we thought he would be so when we saw him we had the idea to make it up to you by bringing him instead." The girl "Akki" confessed with a slight stutter.

The man just sighed in disappointment

"Not only is he bad-tempered but he's also plain"

Mahiru has never wanted to rip someone's face off as badly as he does now.

"He is but that's not our problem, there might be a buyer that could actually have use for him." Akki encouraged.

He wanted to rip hers off to

Wait

"Buyer?" Mahiru asked out loud, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes buyer... if you hadn't noticed boy we don't just kidnap people, we sell them to rich bastards who can afford to pay the price." Tadashi replied with a cruel smirk.

Mahiru goes quiet to shocked at what he said to reply.

"Are you _insane_? Don't you know what you're doing is wrong?! What would you even gain for you to something so vile and cruel?!" He yelled at them.

At the same time all three expect the one with glasses Seiji replied-

"Money"

He should've known

Of course it would be money

"You're _disgusting_ "

They ignore him

"Alright! Enough chit-chat get him to the truck and dump him with the others! We're getting to that warehouse by tonight and we'll finally have our first open auction!" They all cheered. He was promptly picked up by Tadashi like a sack of potatoes and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

_'How cruel... how damaged do you have to be to do this with a smile?'_

\----------~•O•~----------

The guy Tadashi proceeded to carry him out of the building under the command of the asshole Mahiru still didn't know the name of. He glanced up to find the beautiful sight of the night sky filled with twinkling stars, he wanted to do nothing more then scream as loud as he can for someone around to see and hear him but unfortunately before they got out they taped his mouth shut possibly knowing about his intentions.

So even if he tried, it wouldn't work at all especially when there was no one around at this time of night.

Yeah this sucks

Tadashi stopped walking confusing Mahiru when he suddenly heard a click, he didn't have the time to react when baldy threw him down and he landed on a hard surface.

"Ack! Fuck!" He cursed but it was muffled by the tape as he hit the hard surface, the pain instantly coursing through his torso and body. He glared at the smirking bastard.

"Get comfy boy we're going on a little field trip" Tadashi stood above him smirking as Mahiru laid on the solid ground in pain unable to move an inch. He had his hands on his hips a condescending almost _proud_ look on his face.

It made him sick

He closed the door with a huff engulfing the brunet in complete darkness, he couldn't see anything with it being this dark. He heard an engine rumble and guessed he must've been thrown in the back of the truck they were talking about earlier. At that exact moment a dim light was turned on at the top giving him a little clarity.

 _'At least now I can see'_ Mahiru thought in relief. He somehow laid himself against the wall and propped himself up, the pain was still there but it was faint compared to at first. He heard a dull thud and looked up to find the source and what he saw knocked the air out of his lungs.

He couldn't see it at first but there were bodies laying on the floor like he was a while ago, he advanced to the closest one to check his pulse, he sighed in relief as he felt a steady heartbeat, it was calm likely meaning he was unconscious instead of dead. Looks could be deceiving so he had to be sure. He glanced back at the others and counted them, there were at least ten unconscious people including himself.

 _'I can't believe those bastards kidnapped so many people already! And they all look to be in my age group too'_ Ryusei did say some people were going missing he just didn't know they were targeting people in his neighborhood.

 _'Damnit I need to find a way to esca-'_ his train of thought was caught off guard by a strange noise, it was the same one from before he was distracted. He craned his head to the direction of the strange sound, he saw something shuffling in the far corner of the moving truck, a head slowly poked out and Mahiru could see even from the distance and dim light that this person was a girl.

He tried to call out to her but remembered his mouth was taped shut so doing that would be a waste of time, he just had to wait until she saw him.

"No no no please no..." her voice cracked as she was shaking like a leave in the cold wind, sobs wracked her body and tears could be seen falling on her cheeks. His heart ached at the sight of her, she must be terrified right now.

Fuck it

He made as much noise as he could make even if he can't really talk. She must have heard him with the way she violently flinched and whirled around with wide eyes filled with fear and panic. She backed away like a cornered prey quivering in terror.

"W-who ar-are... you...?" Her voice was meek and timid, he could barely hear her from the distance.

"Mmhm hmnhh!"

 _'I'm not a threat!'_ He tried to say but it wasn't working, how easy it would be to use his hands to yank the tape away and talk but his arms were still and lifeless that he could barely even feel them, whatever was in that needle worked like a charm.

She must have sensed he didn't mean any harm as she got up slowly and took a cautious and shaky step towards him.

"Mmh hmnh nm!"

 _'Yes that it!'_ He internally encouraged her, she walked faster with a little more speed and confidence until she reached Mahiru.

"Um...hi..." she awkwardly replied to him.

"Mhn"

_'Hi'_

"Well... u-um this is gonna h-hurt so... bear with me okay?" She stuttered out awkwardly as Mahiru just nodded in understanding. He knew that but he can take it. She held one end of the tape with her fingers and counted down.

"3...2...1!" She shut her eyes closed as she ripped the tape off fast and quick, it took a second to react but then he felt the stinging pain.

"Shit! Fuck that's-!" He bit his lip so he didn't scream as he groaned shakily and had his brown knitted in pain.

"A-are you okay?!" The girl frantically asked.

"I'm fine I'm fine but... is it bleeding?" Mahiru asks lightly touching his lips with his tongue in worry.

"No its okay" she smiled slightly, he could now see she had had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, he could also see a light trail of dried tears with bags under her eyes. 

"Good… now we have something more important to deal with" his face grew firm at the matter at hand.

"Yeah... you're right..." he sees fear in her eyes as her lips lightly tremble.

"Hey its gonna be okay... we just need to find a way to-" his eyes light up as he remembers something. She only stare at him in confusion.

"Wha-"

"My phone! It's in my back pocket! I can't get it since those bastards injected a drug in me that made my arms limp, can you get it?" He hurriedly asks her.

Slowly her eyes light up with hope at the mention of a phone, she searched through his pockets in a frenzy.

"I found it!" She smiled brightly as she holds the phone up, he smiled back and told her his password, she pressed the digits and called the police. She puts it to her ear as they both wait anxiously for the police to pick up.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

"They're not picking up!" Her voice cracked in despair and impatience, her hands trembling and sweating.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Your call cannot be completed at this time-_

"Darn it! No service..." she hung up with frustrated tears in her eyes. Mahiru silently cursed at the badly timed inconvenience. They tried several times more but it all ended in failure.

"What do we do now?" She whispered

"I... I don't know..." he mumbled back staring down in his lap.

He really didn't

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound in the still room was that of the engine of the truck.

"Hey uh... I just realized I don't know your name" the girl with blonde hair realized.

"Huh? Oh uh my names Mahiru yours?"

"You can just call me Mei"

"Mei... how did they kidnap you? If its alright for me to ask that is" he added.

"Its fine" she giggled with a small smile.

"Well I was waiting for my friends after school since they're my ride home but I realized they ditched me after it became dark so I started walking back home when an older girl with blonde hair then ran to me crying asking if I had seen her dog, when I said I didn't know she started crying harder so I felt bad and said I would help her look for him... can you guess what happened afterwards?"

"She took out a knife threatening you not to run when a bald guy grabbed you from behind as she pulled out a white cloth to made you lose consciousness?"

"Yeah..." she drawled out

"Must've been a lucky guess!" He joked trying to make the situation light.

She giggled noticing his attempt to lighten the mood.

"This is insane… we've been kidnapped by lowlifes and we're sitting at the back of a truck joking about it" she mumbled.

"Yeah but its better then panicking right?"

"That's true..."

"I guess you can say this is almost like a new way on _how to make friends"_

"I prefer the old fashioned way"

"That makes two of us" they chuckled at their joke when suddenly the truck stopped moving, jolting Mahiru and Mei back to reality.

"Mei did you hide my phone? Even if it doesn't work we could still use it" he whispered to Mei in seriousness.

"Yeah I put it in my pocket a while back" she shakily mumbled back pressing her body to the wall.

"M-Mahiru I'm scared..." her bottom lip trembled as they both heard the door handle jiggle.

"Don't worry..."

_Clinck!_

"We'll be okay..."

_Creak!_

The door opened as a bright light penetrated through, blinding the two teenagers.

"Alright Tadashi carry them and put them all in the cell downstairs!"

"Akki get the drinks and drugs ready!"

"Seiji gather the information of all of them for when the buyers get here so that they can choose which one of them they like best to make their slaves!"

"Yes Shigeo!"

' _Shigeo… so that's his name'_

The now named ring leader "Shigeo" entered the truck, his combat boots tapping the ground walking in with an aura of superiority, his shadow reflects against the light giving him effect to look like a shadow.  
  
Almost like a demon

"Get them ready, we have guests to please." His smirk was cruel and had a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

_Its never been vampires that were wicked, evil and monstrous..._

_Its always been humans_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I know nothing about stuff like this so if you have any tips please tell me they will be greatly appreciated. But until then I'm just going to write this how my mind visualizes this. 
> 
> Also what do you guys think about my oc's? (so far Mei's my favorite). Comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also another question I've been meaning to ask but do y'all like the quotes I put at the beginning? 
> 
> Anyways that's all I had to say and ask so until next time my friends! 
> 
> Bye (~_^)


	7. ~Do it for him~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and the others search for more information about the disappearances to find that Mahiru isn't the only one to get kidnapped and that the man suspected to be behind this is someone Kuro has had an unlikely encounter with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little backstory from some Kuro and Mei (nicee), also the suspense that was born in this chapter man I almost couldn't take it. 
> 
> Also I've been meaning to ask but am I in character? Or at least close to it?
> 
> Oh! And if you hadn't noticed yet the quotes at the beginning are kinda like a preview to what the chapter is about.

 

\----------~•O•~----------

Life is tough my darling

But so are you

So whatever you do

Don't give up

Don't lose hope

\----------~•O•~----------

With a solid resolve they got planning

Right now they were all sitting around the purple coffee table waiting for one of Hugh's subclasses to call, so while they wait Misono decided to search for more information on the recent cases of mysterious disappearances.

"It might have something to do with Mahiru disappearance to" Misono explained with finality.

They all nodded in understanding but Kuro already knew that, there was no doubt in his mind that someone (or two) kidnapped Mahiru.

And when he finds them he's going to _tear them apart limb from limb-_

He shook his head to clear away his dark murderous thoughts _'as pleasing at that sounds I have to focus.'_ He was broken away from his thoughts as Misono cheered.

"Aha! I've found the article!" Misono proceeded to triumph in success a smug look on his face.

Lily transformed into his butterfly form and landed on Misono's head as Kuro and Tetsu sat beside him with Hugh sitting proudly on his eve's shoulder to have a look.

**_Sudden disappearances of young teenagers!_ **

_There has been an increase of reports in certain areas that people, especially teenagers between the ages 14 and 18 has gone missing! The first disappearance was that of a young 16 year old high school girl named Mizuki Hatake on Wednesday 8 of February, the police started investigating right away but then for the last three days they had gotten 10 other calls from different distressed parents and/or relatives of their children also missing. All teenagers. The police was left baffled at the sudden increase of missing teenagers that they knew it couldn't be a coincidence and that they were in fact related to one another._

_"With the amount of teenagers at such a young age at the exact time going missing there can only be one explanation, these children are not only being kidnapped but there is a high possibility that the people kidnapping these children are planing to sell or exploit them." The chief of the police department explained._

_The chief also has a theory over who might be responsible for this "at this time a few weeks ago someone at the local prison attempted to escape, and I regret to inform you that he succeeded... this person is an escaped convict and was found guilty of first degree murder of a child and human trafficking. He is a dangerous man that was responsible for the human trafficking of underage children and woman a few years back, luckily we were able to break his gang apart and save those people with the helpful tip from a mysterious caller at the time. Due to his backstory he is the main suspect of this ongoing investigation, we will send out his picture to the public to be cautious and weary of this man and if you have any information please contact the police force."_

_"We just want your children to be found and safe"_

Silence

"Well this proves it..." Misono broke the silence his eyes boring at the article stiffly.

"Yeah it does... I heard that people were going missing but 10? Even Mahiru?" Tetsu's face scrunched up in shock.

"Oh dear this is bigger then I thought..." Lily mumbled observantly his voice a pitch higher then usual.

"Pitiful humans! We must find those missing children and Sloths eve!" Hugh yelled enraged, Tetsu holding onto Hugh's tiny feet so he doesn't fall off.

"I agree who knows what could happen"

Kuro stayed silent

His eyes are solely on the screen with artificial light, the bolded words reverberating around his head like a mantra, skimming through the words repeatedly.

_'Reports in certain areas-'_

_'Especially teenagers-'_

_'Sell or exploit them-'_

_'Break his gang apart-'_

_'Underage children and woman-'_

_'A few years back-'_

_'Tip from a mysterious caller-'_

_'Found guilty of first degree murder of a child-'_

Kuro gasped eyes wide

He promptly grabbed the laptop and searched for the picture of the suspect in a hurry.

_'If its him...'_

_'If its him then...'_

"Kuro?"

"Sloth?"

"Big brother what's wrong?"

His eyes raked wildly as he searched for the picture, then with one more click he stopped.

He found it

Kuro stared at the screen with black wide eyes as he took in the face of the suspect.

_'Then I can't let him get away...'_

"I know him..." kuro said emotionless.

"You do?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Really?!"

_'Not again'_

_'Not without avenging her first'_

\----------~•O•~----------

Mahiru was hoping that if he glared with enough hatred the three people in front of him would burn and disintegrate.

"Mahiru... you do know glaring at them won't do you any good right?" Mei helpfully questioned, her voice low so that their kidnappers don't hear her, she's in luck that none are paying attention to them.

He was currently being held in a dingy old disgusting cell coupled with half of the other kidnapped victims who were all awake and not any less terrified. Him and Mei are slumped against the wall while the other three were huddled like a herd of sheep at the farthest corner of the cell away from the intimidating men that could easily harm then. While the last one was pacing the cell with a deep scowl engraved on her face with a hint of fear hidden in her eyes.

He doesn't blame them for being afraid

But that makes him glare harder

"I know but that won't stop me" Mahiru answered back never taking his eyes of their perpetrators the entire time.

Mei just sighed

Suddenly her eyes was filled with sadness and longing, her short disheveled blonde hair falling in her face hiding the small tears on her eyelashes that have yet to fall.

"I miss him..." she mumbled barely above a whisper, her bottom lip trembling.

Mahiru's head shot up in her direction a worried look that closely resembled that of a worried mothers on his face.

"Who Mei?"

"My boyfriend..." she sniffled a little, combing her hair back with lithe small hands.

His eyes soften in understanding as he scooted closer to her and put a reassigned hand on her shoulder, he nodded for her to continue.

"I-I miss him and I wish he was here right now to help me...you see I-I'm not a very social person and I lack a lot of confidence... in fact I'm introverted and horrible shy... and at the time I had a giant crush on him so when he first approached me I almost _fainted_!" She recalled with a little embarrassment in her voice.

He chuckled

"So then we started hanging out and after a while... he asked me out... can you guess what happened?" She asked with a hint of shame.

He had an idea but wanted to hear it from her instead.

"I fainted..." her voice was now to the brim with shame.

Mahiru slapped a hand to his mouth trying to conceal his laughter.

"I was so embarrassed! But the worst part was when he took me to the hospital, when I came to my relatives and everyone I knew was there! I had to give my answer in front of everyone which led them to celebrating in. The. Hospital. God they threatened to throw everyone after that." She his her face in her hands.

His body was trembling at this point

"Don't laugh! That was singlehandedly one of the most humiliating things to happen in my life!" She whined and pouted at Mahiru.

"S-sorry ehehehe!" He giggled.

She pouted with amusement glinting in her eyes. She continued the story but now the tone of her voice was soft and quiet.

"So we got together and suddenly I wasn't so shy anymore, he even introduced me to some- actually _all_ of his friends, he even called them his family which I found very endearing" She smiled at the memory.

"So when I got kidnapped which was yesterday I think? I felt so lost and scared not only because of being kidnapped but because I wasn't with him, I realized early in our relationship that he gave me the confidence and courage I lacked so whenever I'm not with him I immediately retreat back to my shell like now..." her voice was muffled by her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Your strong"

"Huh?" She lifted her head to stare at Mahiru.

"I can tell your scared but I could see a fire in your eyes when you were talking about him, just the thought of him made you laugh and smile and forget where you were. So you need to use that." Mahiru encouraged her.

"Use what?" She asked confused.

"Use the love you feel for him to _fight_!"

"Fight?"

"Yes fight and by that I don't mean physically I mean for you to hold on and not to let them break you. Because the moment you crack that's when you let them win"

"Don't let them break you Mei _do it for him"_ Mahiru had a tender smile but it was his words that hit her the most. They circled her mind on repeat filling her with courage.

"This place scares me... these people terrify me... and anything bad can happen at any moment... but I wont give up... I _can't_ for him!" She exclaimed fiercely the fire burning in her eyes, her face set in determination.

His smile widened as did hers

"Oh how _touching_ " a feminine mocking voice resounded in front of them slow clapping.

Their small bubble of happiness bursted with a pop as she got closer to the bars of the cell, the others instantly backed away and cowered in her presence making her smug.

It was Akki

They both glared at her

"Oh no don't stop now that was such a _heartwarming_ moment that it almost brought me to tears!" She taunted.

"I can't believe we actually helped someone like her..." Mei said in disgust Mahiru nodded agreeing with her.

Akki's eye twitched and her smile strained a bit.

"Well you two should enjoy the remaining time you have left with each other before your _fucked_ and _sold_ to become some rich bastards slave and play-thing~" she had a sadistic smile on her face enjoying the horrified faces.

He could see in the corner of his eyes Mei's hands lightly tremble, he quickly grasped it and squeezed in reassurance.

"Akki get in here we need to prepare they'll be here in a few hours!"

"Hours? But I thought they would be here in 20 minutes?"

"We thought so too but the weather got really bad so all of them are stuck in traffic!" He retorted back.

"Tch!" She clicked her teeth with her tongue in annoyance, she scowled at them.

"You got lucky this time but not for long... your luck will run out" she turned on her heel and walked off clearly dissatisfied.

They exhaled a puff of air they didn't know they were holding in.

"We got some more time but what good does that do us?"

Mahiru moved his hand to his back pocket and clasped the phone in his hand.

"We already tried that in the truck but it didn't work" she sorrowed.

He just smiled

"I know but we can always try again"

\----------~•O•~----------

"What do you mean you know him?" Misono questioned.

"I mean I saw him I was there when it happened" Kuro replied with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"It was a few years back when I just got to Tokyo, at the time the same thing that's happening now was happening then but worse, there were hundreds of people missing all around. And I accidentally got myself caught up in them"

"I was looking for a place to stay and I've been hearing about this new club everywhere so I went to check it, the first floor was noisy and loud that it gave me a migraine, the second floor was even worse so I left but before I could leave I saw another door, I entered the room to find it was actually a cellar and I was expecting the stench of alcohol but instead I got something entirely different..." he closed his eyes recalling the events he dismissed from his mind all those years ago.

~•~  
F L A S H B A C K   
~•~

_A black cat padded into the strange room on his tiny paws and looked around with a bored expression contemplating if he should leave and find some other place._

_"Well at least its quiet" his squeaky voice resounded in the vacant silent room, he yawned tired from walking._

_"I'll take a nap as a reward for finding this place" he mumbled sleep tugging at his consciousness._

_The next time he woke up was when he heard a muffled scream._

_He blinked his sleepy eyes open to see what or who was causing the commotion._

_A tall man was manhandling a young girl, she kicked and bit the guy's hand to scream, annoyed he punched her unconscious and carried her to another door he hadn't seen before._

_He blinked_

_'What the hell...'_

_The guy shut the door but not completely, there was a small crack just the right size for him to go through._

_'No no I shouldn't meddle in other humans business its their problem not mine but...' a small part of him was telling him to at least go and check on the human girl._

_He sighed irritated with himself_

_'Gah can't deal whatever...' he got up from his spot and walked to the crack of the door and peeked inside. He groaned._

_'So that's what this is... how troublesome'_

_Inside were rows and rows of cells with humans of all ages caged in like animals, their clothes were torn and dirty and some had... liquids around them that he rather not think about. The girl was roughly shoved in one of them as the others caught her. He just locked it and walked away._

_He weighed his options_

_Should he help them find a way out and risk the ones who took them to "kill" an innocent little cat?_

_Or_

_Should he just turn a blind eye ignore what happened and walk away?_

_He sighed as the latter seemed really tempting._

_"What a pain I hate making decisions...'_

_**'Oh are you going to leave them to suffer ash?'** _

_He stayed quiet_

_**'That's just like you'** _

_'No...'_

_**'Oh?'** _

_'I'll prove you wrong'_

_**'Then by all means'** _

_'But I'm gonna do it in the most peaceful and unsuspecting way'_

_**'Boring'** _

_He ignored the demons taunting as he entered the room and followed the guy from behind, he pretended not to notice the desperate and terrified expressions of the humans._

_"Kitty?"_

_His ears twitched, in the corner of his eyes he saw a little girl in a dirty dress no older then ten crouching down at the bars of the cell making grabby hands at him with wide innocent eyes._

_He paused staring at her with a blank look before walking a little faster catching up to the man._

_"Kitty..."_

_Her sad tone made him walk faster_

_They reached another room, this one was smaller but well kept unlike the last one, it was more like a lounge like place to hang out with friends._

_On the numerous sofas were at least 20 to 30 men drinking, smoking and cackling loudly, the guy who he was following high fived another man._

_"Got another one"_

_It didn't take a genius to know what he meant._

_"Oh yeah? What's she look like?" The guy slurred._

_"Big tits with an ass so round and plump I just wanted to tear it apart, a pretty face at it to, man I wanted to fuck her so bad!"_

_"I would too with that description!" Him and the rest laughed._

_He grimaced. Don't they have anything better to do then prey on weaker humans?_

_He ignored their disgusting conversation and scurried off to find the item that could end all off this in minutes._

_He strolled around and peered at any and all surface that could be holding what he was looking for._

_"Hey what's a cat doing in here?" Someone questioned_

_Busted_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh yeah I knew I saw something small walking around."_

_"How cute"_

_"Here kitty kitty~"_

_"Should we take him out?"_

_'Touch me and I'll claw your eyes out' he glared at them._

_"Don't he's just a stupid cat he won't do anything"_

_He ignored the rude comment and ventured the room. He eventually spotted what he was here for in the first place. Gotcha. It was in one of the men's suit pocket vulnerably hanging out._

_He dashed towards it, pounced, bit it and pulled it out of his pocket before the man had a chance to process what just happened._

_"H-hey! What-"_

_He sprinted away from the room as fast as his paws could take him._

_"Stupid cat!"_

_"Should we go after it?"_

_"Nah don't bother" the guy whose phone was stolen said._

_"Really why?"_

_"Because I'll be able to buy five with the money we'll get from the sale!" He cackled_

_The others started laughing with him thinking it was true and completely forgetting about him and the phone._

_'Not for long though...' he hid behind a wall away from the men. He immediately turned into his human form and dialed the police, he was at a safe distance so he could use his regular voice with ease._

_He told them why he called and where he was, the operator told him to wait and that reinforcements will be on their way._

_"Ah... the guys who took me are back, sorry I got to go bye..." he hung up without a second thought and stretched his body._

_He heard a door opening and glanced over to find a guy in a fancy black suit enter the once laughter filled room which was now dead silent. There was a  serious look on his face that must not have been a good sign with the way all the other men shrank back in fear._

_'Must be the boss' he looked important and scary enough to be one._

_"I don't wanna deal with scary mobsters I'm out"_

_He poofed into his animal form and leisurely walked back to the room with cells in search of the girl._

_"Kitty!"_

_He approached the girl and let her pick him up._

_"You came back! I thought you left!" She hugged him._

_"Mew~"_

_"Its okay kitty I'll protect you!" She roared confidence in her naive eyes._

_"Meow~"_

_She giggled and hugged him tighter happy with finding a cute cat such as himself._

_That's how they stayed for a long time, they eventually attracted the attention of the other children and several adults. He let them play with him as much as they wanted without complaint._

_Sometimes he would hear the distant sound of shouting and fighting on the other side of the door across the room but he wasn't curious enough to leave and find out why. He ignored it and eventually forgot about it._

_The children were arguing on who to hold and pet him next when the door burst open, men in blue uniforms cautiously walked in with guns aimed in front of them. They saw the numerous amount of people and stopped they broke every lock to help and get the people out._

_He couldn't count the amount of tears shed in utter joy that day even if he wanted too._

_After that everyone was safely led out of the cell, there were ambulances everywhere to take care of the sick, injured and unconscious._

_He sighed in relief._

_He was able to save all of these people._

_'See I told you I would prove you wrong' he thought._

_**'...'** _

_He was about to say something when the demon cut him off._

_**'You did... but not without casualties'** _

_'What?'_

_**'Over there'** _

_At one of the ambulances was a couple crying hysterically while holding an unmoving body of a young girl covered in black bruises. There were several others that had the same ambiance, sorrow, despair and death._

_He looked down not being able to stand the sight any longer._

_**'Even if you saved some people you didn't save everyone, people always die when your close ash'** _

_He was right_

_But he wasn't going to admit it to the demon._

_He didn't need to after all._

_"Rei? Rei! Where are you?" A hysterical woman screamed._

_The girl's head whipped in the direction of the voice, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears._

_'Mommy!' The girl ran to her mother and was protectively wrapped in her arms._

_"Oh thank heavens! My baby! my sweet Rei!" She cried._

_'Mommy! Mommy!" The girl Rei cried back her tiny body wracked with sobs._

_He sat on the ground emotionless watching the mother and daughter reunited once again. The commotion all around him was deafening._

_He sighed_

_'Looks like I'm not needed anymore'_

_"Your sister and I have been so worried about you Rei, I'm so glad your okay!"_

_"I'm sorry for making you and onee-san worry! But mommy you need to meet someone! He played with me when I was alone and scared!" She said out loud holding her mothers warm and tender hand._

_"Oh? Then I would love to meet him" she warmly smiled at her daughter._

_"Yeah he's the best! He's over her-" she paused._

_"Huh?"_

_"What's wrong dear?" Her mother questioned tilting her head in confusion._

_Rei slowly blinked away her tears and whispered in a small confused voice._

_"Kitty?"_

_As his tiny body was easily engulfed by the crowd-_

_He disappeared_

~•~  
E N D   
~•~

  
He opened his eyes

Everyone in the room was quiet

"Are you telling me you were the one who saved all those people four years ago?" Misono's jaw dropped.

"Yeah..."

"I remember seeing it on the news, it was suck a big thing at the time" Tetsu said.

"I can't believe you had something to do with it big brother, much less be the one who saved them!" Lily praised.

"All I did was make a phone call..."

"And it was that that saved their lives" Lilly smiled

"I never pegged you to to do something so noble sloth! I praise you" Hugh nodded in approval.

"Uhh thanks I guess..."

"What happened next?"

"The police found the bodies of several of the gang members dead while some were barely conscious"

"How did they die?"

"I don't know the details but I'm pretty sure for whatever reason they got in a fight and shot each other"

"So you think someone from that group  was able to escape and suddenly decided to start another human trafficking?" Lily questioned.

"I don't think I _know_ its same guy in the picture, he was the one that was never caught"

"In the article it said he escaped prison, how would that be if he was never caught?" Misono asks.

"He killed a little girl"

They look at Kuro

"They never suspected him having anything to do with the trafficking until he killed one of the victims he kidnapped himself six months after."

"But why would he kill a little gir-"

 _"I don't know"_ Kuro forcibly replied. 

They stay quiet

"Lily?"

Every pair of eyes turned to the direction of the soft voice, a little boy with sleepy red eyes entered the room.

"Hm? What is it?" Lily turned into a human and crouched down to his level.

"I can't sleep... a weird beeping sound keeps waking me up" he rubbed his eyes.

"Lily go check what it is" Misono instructed.

"Alright Misono, can you show me where its coming from?" Lily held the boy's hand and he showed him where the noise was coming from.

"So now he's escaped and gone back to his old ways great"

"But why would he wait four years?"

"To keep a low profile, make the police forget about it and then start a new business" Misono realized.

"How can we be so sure its the boss and not some random guys who want to make money?"

"We can't that's what we need to find out for sure"

"Misono!" Lily yelled running to the room.

"Lily? Is something the matter?"

_"The chip!"_

Misono and everyone in the room stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking abou-"

"The tracking chip! The one you inserted in Mahiru's phone when he wasn't looking." Lily answered panting.

"H-how do you k-know about that?!" His face is beet red as everyone stared at him.

"Of course I would know Misono your my eve and because I spied on you" Lily said with a shrug.

"You planted a chip in big bro's phone?"

"I- there's no time for this!" Misono tried to mask his shame and embarrassment in a glare but it turned into a grimace instead.

 _"Tell me where"_ a dark voice demanded.

"Kuro?"

 _"Where is he?"_ Kuro's voice was hard and cold the usual boring and lazy edge he always had in his tone was replaced, his eyes were firm and hardened.

He was dead serious

"I'll show you come on lets go" they followed Lily to another room kuro close behind. Once inside they heard a constant beeping.

"What's that beeping?"

"Its the signal Mahiru's phone gave out, he made a distress call"

"I'm guessing that the big red dot is his location to where he is right now?" Tetsu guessed

"Most likely"

"What the- they're all the way out of the city!" Misono sputtered.

"They moved fast"

"Exactly that's why we need to hurry"

"Well now we have a location but how are we going to get there in time?"

"Fear not mortals! We are vampires we will fly you there of course!"

"That's right its not only faster but more convenient since its nighttime"

"Come on we don't have anymore time to waste"

_'I'm coming for you Mahiru'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnn I did not expect this chapter to get this long (I'm getting better eyyy)
> 
> I realized whenever I try to write a das scene a happy one appears afterwards or when I try to write a happy scene a sad one appears and then I kinda end it on a cliffhanger...
> 
> Anyways enough with my rambling I hope you all liked it, and I apologize that this one took longer then usual I'll try to update the next chapter faster! 
> 
> Until next time stay awesome!


	8. ~fear and pain~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru tries to calm the other captives and bonds with them before he is overcome with unimaginable pain confusing the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I just realized something about my writing, and you know what it is? Well I just realized I'm a goddamn perfectionist (Its funny because it took me 8 chapters to realize it.)

\----------~•O•~----------

Fear is pain

Arising

From the anticipation

Of evil

\----------~•O•~----------

"It's not working" Mahiru groaned rubbing his face with frustration.

"Told you"

Mahiru glanced irritably at Mei, refraining himself from making a snarky comment back at her, she must have noticed his glare but chose to shrug in response. They've been trying to call the police for a while now since Akki and the others weren't there to monitor and keep an eye on them anymore, but it was turning into a failure. When the other four realized what Mahiru had in his hand and what he was planning to do, they instantly crowded them both thinking they had a chance at being saved but unfortunately it wasn't turning out how they all hoped it would.

Some had tears in their eyes when he told them he couldn't reach the outside world, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

"Just _great_ our only chance _gone_ " the girl to the far left angrily mumbled scowling at the floor.

"What do we do now?" One of the younger ones asked Mahiru with a slight quiver in her sentence. He could tell they were all scared- some more than others but in a situation like this who wouldn't?

First things first we all need to take deep breaths and calm down, panicking won't get us anywhere"

"Easier said then done _leader_ , they all look ready to burst into tears any second now!" The oldest besides Mahiru and Mei retorted back with a sharp edge in her tone.

Mahiru ignored her and crouched down to the younger three of them all. There were two girls and one boy, she was right he realized, the girls were trembling in fear as despair swirled in their eyes, the boy had his face hidden behind unruly bangs so he couldn't see his expression.

"Hello my name is Mahiru can you all tell me your names?" He made sure his voice was soft and soothing to not frighten them any more than they already were, he wouldn't know how to deal with them crying because of it.

"I'm maruki and I'm 14 years old!" The girl with long brunette hair bravely exclaimed with only a slight tremble.

"And I'm Haruhi... 14 years old..." another girl with short black hair shyly mumbled nervously playing with a hairpiece.

Mahiru blinked at them with a hand on his chin deep in thought.

"Are you two twins?" He suddenly questioned.

They both stared at him in what he would assume was shock before Maruki gasped.

"No way! You actually got it right! You're like one of the only people to actually tell when you first meet us!"

"We're fraternal twins by the way..."

"How did you know?" Maruki asked in excitement eyes shining  with pure curiosity.

Mahiru thought back to when he found out Misono and Mikuni were actually brothers and how baffled he was since they had almost nothing in common, honestly he wasn't even thinking when he said that.

"J-just a lucky guess..." he stammered with a sheepish smile.

He redirected his attention to the third boy who was now sitting on the dirty floor with his head down drawing circles on the floor.

"And you are?" He asked the boy softly.

He shyly peeked through the curtains of his hair but retreated back like a turtle hiding in his shell. Mahiru calmly smiled and softly pet the boy on his head in a gentle manner.

"Its okay you don't have to tell me" he smiled sweetly at the boy.

Maruki and Haruhi bore at him with a peculiar look as if they were trying to figure something out, then their eyes lit up as they both muttered astonished under their breaths.

"You're like a mom"

"Eh?"

"Aha! So _that's_ what you remind me of, no wonder I felt so secure with you around!" Mei smiled brightly as she snapped her fingers as if a light was switched on in her head.

"What do you mean by that?!" The now proclaimed 'mother' exclaimed in surprise.

"It is true though you have the same gentle aura of that of a mothers" Mei inquired with a thoughtful look on her face as if this was a serious discussion and discovery.

They all nodded in agreement even the little boy shyly shook his head.

Well he shouldn't be surprised, it's not the first time someones told him that. Almost everyone he has ever met made that comment at least once. Well it's not his fault, he did grow up without a mother and with his uncle always away on business he became a very independent person, never really having to rely on anyone before.

_'Honestly the only person to repeatedly call me mom and housewife is Kuro-'_

His body grew rigid as his heart gave a painful squeeze at the thought of his lovable lazy servamp, his lungs felt like they were caving in making it hard for him to breath.

It was in that moment that he fully grasped the situation he was in.

Here he was taken against his will to an unknown and unfamiliar area ready to be sold off as a slave for money coupled with people he barely even knew and the worst of all...

Kuro wasn't there

He never noticed just how much he and Kuro were always together, it was something that was always so natural and comforting to be by Kuro's side. Like he was whole, like that was where he was supposed to be. He's grown so used to Kuro's presence that for him to be surrounded by people but not have him nearby felt _wrong_ , unnaturally so. And now that he's separated from him he's never felt so unsafe and horribly unprotected in his life.

It was almost scary

He couldn't help but wonder about how Kuro was doing. Was he okay? How was he faring without Mahiru? Did he know he was missing? If so did he call for help? Do the others know that he was missing?

Ah his head hurts

"Ack-!"

Okay now it _really_ hurts

He gripped his head with his hands as a sharp pain coursed through making it pound painfully, he felt both cold and hot at the same time, his body grew as heavy as rocks sinking down at to the bottom of the ocean. His knees were like jelly, soft and shaky ready to give way any given moment. Gritting his teeth in concentration he tried to regain his balance as his heads pounding headache grew worse.

"Mahiru?" Mei saw his pale complexion and asked as her face contorted in worry and concern.

"Mahiru-kun?" The others notched his sudden change in body language, worry clouding their features.

A lightbulb went off in his head as he groaned in pain and annoyance.

_'Shit... the distance limit! How did I forget?'_

"Mahiru!" Mei yelled as she saw Mahiru crumble to the ground unable to stand up any longer, she caught him just before he fell down.

Pathetic

He couldn't even handle a little pain

He had to bear it no matter what

They were counting on him to

\----------~•O•~----------

_'I'm coming for you Mahiru'_

"Alright so how do we do this?" Kuro questioned eagerly, the only thing on his mind was to track down and find Mahiru.

"Well looking at the coordinates it indicates that Mahiru is being held captive just outside the city near the factory." Lily responded staring at the screen in thought.

"They factory? The same one that went out of business half a year ago?" Hugh guessed.

"Wasn't there a huge explosion near there? It was all over the news at the time" Tetsu questioned.

"Yes its the same one"

"Didn't over 500 people within a 30 mile radius die?"

"Yes not only did the people who were working in the factory die but the gas and smoke the explosion emitted also killed those who resided close by" Lily answered gloomily.

"And because of that it's off limits" Misono scoffed "guess those bastards didn't listen."

"Normally it would take almost 3 hours to get there but we're going to fly overhead instead so it should take under an hour to get there."

"Pride" Misono firmly called Hugh "out of all the servamps you are the one who has the most subclasses, can you get in touch and check if any of them are close to the vicinity?"

Hugh bore a smug grin on his childish face as he has a phone clasped in his tiny hands. "No need! Some of my loyal servants are already in the area! Also if you do not know the directions do not fret and just follow me for I will lead the way!"

Misono had an impressed and grateful glint in his eyes. He directed his attention the servamp of sloth who had a visibly impatient look on his face.

"Sloth"

Kuro looked at him

"We'll find him" Misono confidently declared.

His face softens just the slightest bit and sighed.

"I know"

 _'Calm down'_ his chest constricted with a pang, he couldn't help but feel anxious, it was like some protective instinct was urging him to go and find Mahiru to make sure he's _safe_ and _okay_.

 _'Can't deal... feelings are so troublesome'_ he thought.

Lily turned towards them

"Alright were all set is everyone ready to go?" Lily asked.

"Yes"

"About time!"

"Certainly!"

"Yeah"

Lily smiled

"Then lets go"

\----------~•O•~----------

"Mahiru? Mahiru!"

"Ugh..."

"What's wrong Mahiru-kun? Are you sick? You look pale"

"I-I'm... okay"

"Obviously not!" Mei's scolded

"I just n-need to rest"

"Rest? Do you not see the situation we're in?! We don't have time to rest!" The girls spat glaring at them.

"Hey! Don't yell at him, its not his fault we're in this mess in the first place!" Mei barked back owning a glare of her own.

"Yeah its theirs!"

"That's right!"

"Do you have any idea what they could _do_ to us?!" They girl yelled in anger or fear, maybe both.

Yes but reminding us about it won't do anything"

"Exactly so please don't be mean to Mahiru-kun..."

"Tch!" She sneered at them and stalked back to the back of the cell with her arms crossed, scornfully glaring at the bars.

_'Damnit out of all the times why did it have to be now?'_

"No s-she's right... we don't have time for this" he said in a hoarse voice spotting black spots in his line of vision.

"Mahiru?"

Mahiru tried to get back up but his legs were shaky as they wobbled and crippled to the ground once again, Mei catching him in time.

"Mahiru I... I might not understand what's happening to you… but we can all see that you're in pain" she explained with worry written all over her face as her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Rest." Her voice had a 'don't test me' edge to it coupled with a stern glare.

He lowly chuckled

"Who's the mom now?" He joked still in pain, his vision turning black.

 _'Is... it just me or... is the pain a lot more worse then it was the first time?'_ At this point he couldn't even move a muscle in fear of the pain intensifying.

Damnit its only been 10 minutes how can it been this painful already?

Who knew being apart from Kuro could cause him to be in so much pain?

The headache was increasing as his vision began to fade, he heard a distant ringing in his ears that worsened his current condition.

 _'Da... damnit n-no...'_ His back gentle hit the wall as the pain was to much to bear and he finally lost consciousness.

Mei sighed

"He's asleep"

"Well I hope he has a nice _nap_ " the girl mocked with a sickeningly sweet fake smile.

She just scoffed at the girl

"Big sister... is he okay?" The little boy from before shyly asked her.

Mei just smiled at him

"He'll be okay don't worry"

_'I could already tell at the truck that you were the kind of person to help others and not expect the same, that you were independent and never relied on anyone but yourself.'_

Mei glanced at the sleeping and peaceful form of Mahiru.

 _'So in return for everything that you've done let me look after you and the others in your place instead.'_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the chapters I've written so far this one is the shortest of them all (with only around 2000 words)
> 
> Okay lets just say the next chapter will not only be long but intense as well. 
> 
> Till next chapter!


	9. ~Break~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan so get your umbrellas ready! By the way this chapter is gonna be longer then usual.
> 
> Warning: physical assault, violence, blood, some angst, and a pinch of suffering.
> 
> Its not as bad as it sounds but if you think you can't handle it just skip kay?
> 
> (But don't worry there is fluff in there too... somewhere)
> 
> Oh and bonding moments for the girls (that's the fluff)
> 
> Have fun ^^

\----------~•O•~----------

The most identifying

Trait of humanity

Is our ability

To be inhumane

\----------~•O•~----------

"So what's your deal princess?" A mocking voice sounded from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Mei looked up from where she was sitting down and found the girl from earlier standing in front of her, her unruly pitch black hair cascaded down her shoulder in strides as she wore an annoyed scowl with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I said what's your deal, what you didn't hear me?" She taunted.

"I... I don't think I quite understand..."

The girl just groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes as if this conversation was a waste of her time.

"I mean with Najiru"

"Who?"

"The dude that passed out"

"Oh you mean Mahiru"

"Whatever"

"What about him?" She asked confused

"Are you two dating?" She goes straight to the point.

Mei blinked

"What?"

"Are you- oh geez its like talking with a toddler" she complained.

"I- why would you think that?!" She exclaimed loudly puzzled as to how she came up with that idea.

"Well are you?"

"Wha- no I have a boyfriend!" Mei shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Poor him" she deadpanned

Mei was getting really aggravated with this pointless conversation.

"What about you huh?" Irritated she redirected the question to her.

"What? If I have a boyfriend?"

Mei nodded

"I did, but not anymore"

"Why what happened? Bad break up?"

"I cheated on him"

_Oh_

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because he was boring"

"Well... I can already tell we're not going to get along" Mei deadpanned without remorse.

"Oh honey I already knew that" she smiled sarcastically at her.

"But I'm surprised that Dakaru-"

" _Mahiru_ "

"-Doesn't matter, didn't fall for me"

"Why would he in the first place?" Mei narrowed her eyes at her.

"Because my _drop dead_ looks make guys everywhere I go fall for me, its a curse really" she replied in a wistful voice lazily examining her nails.

" _Right_ "

"And besides relationships are too annoying for me to handle, you see I'm not a ' _relationship_ ' kind of girl"

_'I can see that'_

"Anyways that's why I chose to stay single, in fact I actually prefer to _mingle_ if you know what I mean"

_'Unfortunately I do'_

They both sat down gazing at the three youngest members playing a game and chatting lively, an almost awkward silence around the two permeating the air.

"They sure look to be having fun" the girl commented finally breaking the ice.

"I think they're just trying to forget the kind of situation we're in, they are still kids after all..." Mei mumbled.

"Fear has no age limit but that's only my thinking"

"No you're right age doesn't really matter, I mean anyone would be terrified out of their minds in a situation like this"

"Not knowing what could happen to you..."

"Not knowing what they could do to you..."

They looked at each other, accidentally talking at the same time causing them both to smile and quietly giggle.

"Hey I just noticed I don't know your name" Mei realized with an embarrassed blush.

"Hm? Oh yeah I forgot, my names Mizuki by the way"

"Mizuki? So your the girl that first went missing four days ago?"

"Wow I'm impressed, it only took you seven hours to figure that out" she replied sarcastically but it didn't have any bite in her remark, it was almost like she was... joking.

"Hey at least I didn't fail at remembering Mahiru's name"

"Not everyone is good at remembering names you know?"

"But Dakaru? Really? How do you get to that point?" Mei jokingly taunted.

They both couldn't hold it any longer and promptly burst out giggling.

"Hey! You guys wanna play?" Maruki shouted to their direction.

Mei glanced at Mizuki already sensing the hesitation and giving her best puppy dog eyes, Mizuki stared at her disturbed and gave in with a roll of her eyes, Mei smiled in triumph. They both replied at the same time.

"Sure-!"

Suddenly they heard the handle of the door jiggling before it was promptly shoved open with enough force to break it off its hinges.

They flinched at the loud sound, the younger members huddled together like a herd of sheep.

"Hello brats ready to make us some big bucks?" The bald one Tadashi sneered cruelly at them.

"Hide behind me now!" Mei urgently whispered to them, they didn't need to be told twice as they scampered off behind Mei and Mizuki, shaking like fragile leaves in the cold wind.

"They're here!" Maruki fearfully whispered gripping Mei's blouse with trembling fingers.

"Shit!" Mizuki cursed

Mizuki and Mei held themselves into a defensive stance between their kidnappers and the other captives, with the cells bars being the only barrier that protected them. Tadashi walked leisurely towards the cell, twirling a cigarette in his hands.

"I won't let you do anything to them you piece of shit!" Mizuki barked threatening at him.

Tadashi just shrugged

"Oh? Sorry but I don't think that's your decision to make _sweetheart_ " a feminine voice rippled through the tense atmosphere, Akki strolled in the room the sound of her heels clicking the ground, she wore a sleeveless red cocktail dress that reached just above her knees as she gave Tadashi a once-over look and scoffed.

"Tadashi why aren't you wearing your tuxedo? Even after I ordered it just for you?" She whined.

_Tuxedo?_

"I know I'm sorry, its just really itchy I'm not used to wearing fancy stuff like that"

"Well you better get used to it, this is our first haul so we need to show the buyers we're not amateurs and that we won't waste their time, do you have any idea how long it took me to convince them to give us a chance? If we do this right not only will our business expand but we'll get more interested buyers and you know what that means?"

"Money"

"Exactly more money" she grinned "that's why we need to impress them and if they _are_ they'll tell their fat and rich friends about us" they both cackled like evil villains.

"Um... are we invisible now?" Mei mumbled.

"Ey you blonde _bitch!_ " Mizuki shouted clear hostility in her voice.

"Mizuki!" Mei warned.

That got her attention

"Excuse me?" She turned to their direction and had a cold and fake smile on her makeup induced face.

"Hurry up and let us go already!"

"Sorry not happening"

"Don't you care about what happens to us at all?!"

Akki tapped het finger on her brightly painted red lips humming before answering.

"No"

"Bitch" she deadpanned

"Tadashi! Hurry up and get them to the rooms, we've wasted enough time as it is, ours clients should be here in ten minutes" she instructed.

"You three get in here!"She yelled at the door when suddenly three guys walked through.

"Help him and if they resist use violence if you must, just don't damage the products _too_ much" she gave one last cold glance at them as she strutted out and left the room. Tadashi and the men gathered around the cell as the keys in Tadashi's hand lightly jiggled with the sound of a lock opening.

They're in

The only barrier that protected them from these people-

_Gone_

"Grab 'em"

"Even if I don't like you that much Mei lets work together to beat these guys assess" Mizuki said in a firm voice glaring at the men in front of them.

Mei glanced behind her to find the other three quivering in fear, tears of frustration running down their faces before her own hardened looking back to the ones causing them all this pain.

"Got it"

They ran towards the girls fists raised ready to strike them down, Mizuki bolted forward and nailed the guy right in the gut with her elbow knocking the air out of his lungs, she twisted her leg to knock him off his feet as he fell to the ground groaning holding his chest.

"What the hell..." Mei muttered her eyes glued to Mizuki.

"Are you just going to stand there?!" Mizuki yelled as she started brawling the other guys.

She just realized something crucial

"I-I don't know how to fight!" Mei shouted back in desperation.

"Gah! Fine! Just look after the others! I'll take care of these assholes-" she was abruptly cut off by a powerful punch in the face silencing her.

"Mizuki!" Mei yelled in fright

"Hey idiots! Didn't you hear Akki? Don't damage the products or else the boss won't be happy!" Tadashi's voice boomed.

"Y-you bastards are _dead!_ " Mizuki raged her fists swinging in all directions.

"Damn it... what do I do?" Mei despaired. She didn't know what to do or know what she _could_ do. In the midst of her crisis she heard a terrified scream from behind promptly making her turn around as her breath caught in her throat.

_Coward_

"Nooooo! Let me go! Don't please!" Maruki screamed as the guy who Mei thought was laying on the ground was gripping her hair painfully and held a cloth to her face, Haruhi kicked and bit him desperately but that just made him angrier as he shoved her away forcefully and her head made contact with wall immediately losing consciousness.

_Useless_

"Haruhi! Maruki!" Mei screamed her throat raw and dashed towards them in hopes of stopping the man from hurting them anymore. Without any warning Tadashi came out of nowhere yanking her hair and held her in a vice like grip restricting her movements.

_Weak_

"Wh- fuck! Mei-!" Mizuki was cut of by a powerful kick to her stomach, she doubled over in pain and coughed up blood splattering it on the floor, one of the guys she was fighting yanked her head up punching her in the face repeatedly as the other one forcefully put another cloth to her face.

_Powerless_

She struggled in his grip but with a body like hers she could do nothing about it. All she could do was watch as Mizuki, Maruki and Haruhi all lost consciousness.

_Helpless_

"Hmm wasn't there a guy too?" Tadashi wondered.

"You mean this little guy?" One of the men gestured to the little boy he picked up his body unmoving and paralyzed with horror.

"Nah the other one"

Mahiru

"No! Damnit don't touch him!" She struggled again wiggling as much as she could that maybe he could lose his grip on her and she could slip.

"Tch! Stop wiggling so much!" Fed up and frustrated Tadashi yanked another cloth from his pocket and shoved it in her face.

"You mean him?" One of the men pointed at an unconscious body.

"Yeah him! Oh? He's already unconscious? That's good less work for us" She struggled harder as she saw the men carry Mahiru and the others but it was all in vain as her struggling came to a stop and her eyelids drooped, the drug taking affect.

"Alright lets put them all in separate rooms and wait for the clients to get here!"

_'I'm sorry Mahiru...'_

Mei's eyes water as she gazes at Mahiru with tearful half lidded eyes barely holding on.

_'I failed you'_

\----------~•O•~----------

The clock on the wall ticked with the heavy weight of anticipation as Shigeo impatiently waited for their clients to arrive. His eyes traveled up as the sound of a door opening was in his line of hearing, his three fellow acquaintances walk through the door with excited grins on their faces.

"They've come"

His frown transformed into a malicious smirk, he rose up from where he was sitting and walked towards them with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well... lets not keep our precious guests waiting shall we?"

\----------~•O•~----------

"Thank you all for coming gentleman we are eternally grateful for this opportunity" Shigeo expressed his gratitude towards the men before him, who not only looked equally powerful and intimidating but also had the money to back them up.

They were in an office of sorts like a meeting room, honestly Shigeo couldn't believe his luck in somehow stumbling on a warehouse with a secret underground floor with multiple rooms for this exact business.

The ones to build this place must have had the exact idea and business as the one he was doing right now.

 _'I should thank them when I go to hell'_ he thought.

"The only reason I came was because the last of my slaves died. Tch! Useless trash" the first one spat out angrily.

"My last dealer was shot dead, I do hope you won't disappoint me" the second man coldly stated.

"Of course we won't"

"Haah?~ Don't tell me you only have female slaves right?~ _Me_ a delicate lady took her time to come here out in such a _horrible_ storm to buy male slaves, honestly that would be so cruel~" the third a blonde woman crooned with a pout on her brightly painted red lips.

"Oh no madam we have males too, we have a total of 12 slaves in stock for today's sale"

"Wait how long has your business been in commission?" The second man asked.

"Four days" Akki butted in.

They all look to some degree impressed.

"Waah~ really? Amazing!" The lady exclaimed in surprise.

"Tch! I've seen better" the first muttered.

"Impressive"

Shigeo nods to them all, he eyes the fourth, the one who hasn't said anything since he got here, out of all the others he looked to be the one who was the most disinterested.

If he wanted a successful sale he needed to change that.

"Alright enough chitchat! Are you going to take us to them or what?!"

"Of course but first we wanted you to check their files to see if any of them interested you first, so when you are we'll take you to the room he or she is being held in to determine if they really do please you"

"Oh?!~"

"That's actually a really good deal!"

"Really? I must ask is this really your first time doing business? You seem to know exactly what to do"

Shigeo chuckled in embarrassment "I just want to please my clients is all"

"Seiji give them the files!" He instructed the scrawny man.

He flinched and hurriedly moved to their sides placing all 12 files on the long table side by side so they could all choose. They all grabbed one or two curious to see which one they liked best.

"Ooh she's a nice one..." the first one one whispered in a creepy voice.

"Hmm..."

"Hey~ Do you have any guys who are cute?"

Akki moved around the table to the woman and helped her out, she showed her the files of all the men, 6 to be exact.

"Too dark"

"Too ugly"

"Too creepy looking"

"Too ugly again"

"To- ohh! This one is perfect! He looks like an angel!" She yelled staring at the picture in excitement. Akki looked over her shoulder to see the name _Ren_ _Amane_ written on it. Ah so she's interested in that quiet kid.

"Perfect choice! If you want we can set you up right now" Akki offered.

"Yes I would like that! I must meet this angel this instant!"

"Of course r- oh? It seems we missed one more file" Akki realized that there was one more file hidden beneath the pile on the table, she handed it over to the curious woman, she read over it and scoffed.

"Too plain"

She carelessly threw the file until it landed in front of the fourth man sitting at the table, he glanced at the woman in irritation before he flickered his gaze to the file with a sigh he grabbed it with little to no interest. He skimmed through it before pausing.

"Why is there little to no information on this boy?"

"Isn't it obvious? Maybe its because he's just so painfully _boring_ "

Shigeo whipped his head in the fourth man's direction in surprise, that was the first time he actually spoke since the meeting started. He noticed he didn't answer the man's question and replied with a slight stutter at having been caught off guard.

"A-actually that's because he was an unplanned _purchase_ my helpers didn't find the one we targeted so they took him instead" shigeo glanced at them.

They looked away

"And because we had a time limit we didn't have enough time to gather enough information on him to present to you"

"Its fine Shigeo"

"Aww its okay Shigeo we all make mistakes!"

"Does everyone have their chosen item?" Akki questioned.

They all nod yes

"Then everyone please follow me to the rooms" they followed Akki out of the room, trailing behind her were the four clients, the first two were boasting to each other about how much of a good time they were going to have while the last two walked slower, the eccentric woman glanced at the file in the man's hand and blinked.

"Your choosing him? Why? He's so plain" she questioned in shock.

"No real reason he just... didn't look like he'll cause me to much trouble and headache" he answered back.

"Weirdo" she stared at him before she walked faster to catch up to the others.

His eyes flickered in her direction before he returned his attention back to the file held in his hands, his cold red eyes skimmed over the file a few more times. He lightly chuckled.

Who would have thought?

_'Mahiru Shirota I wonder if you'll amuse me'_

\----------~•O•~----------

~•~  
F L A S H B A C K  
~•~

_Mahiru stared at Akira_

_"What do you mean even the servamps don't know about it?"_

_**"I mean exactly what I said, they might not know or maybe they might not even remember about The True Eve, I wouldn't be surprised, to be alive for so long of course they would forget"** _

_"Exactly... what is The True Eve?"_

_**"The True Eve is the ideal counterpart of the servamp, in human terms it means soulmates. The True Eve is capable of unlocking a monstrous amount of power inside the servamp making them stronger then they are now. They are connected in ways that cannot be simply explained in words, the same could be said for me and my beloved."** _

_"How do you know all this?"_

_**"When you infiltrated the servamps mind I told you I was finally awoken. And when I was, I was able to delve into his memories"** _

_"You what?!" Mahiru cried out in surprise._

_**"It was for observational purposes, it was the only way for me to obtain valuable information, and in Kuro's case he really did forget."** Akira explained calmly._

_"Okay... what else did you find?" Mahiru felt wrong knowing that Akira went through Kuro's memories without his knowledge but he couldn't be mad, he didn't even know of Akira's existence at the time._

_**"In this particular memory there was someone dubbed the creator"** _

_Mahiru's eyes widened at the mention of the name, it was the name of the one who was responsible for the existence of the servamps in the first place._

_The one who Kuro killed._

_**"Some parts of the memory are faded and lost like puzzle pieces of an unfinished puzzle so I will try to recall those I remember"** _

_**"In the memory it seemed like Kuro and the man were the only ones there, he also appeared to be quite young which makes me assume that this memory is quite ancient and that the others might not have been created yet."** Akira guessed tapping his fingers on his chin recalling the memory._

_**"The children I bear will all be named after each of mans greatest sins ; sloth, pride, envy, wrath, greed, gluttony, lust and... melancholy. These are the sins responsible for the corruption and devastation of mankind, but we have no one to blame but ourselves"** _

_"Akira?"_

_**"These are the words spoken by the creator himself"** _

_"O-oh"_

_**"These sins are a want, a need so strong that my children will be filled to the core and will possess no characteristics except for their chosen sin."** _

_**"They will become their sin"** _

_**"I know what I am doing is cruel and inhuman but its for the sake of research, so that is why I will give you a gift, the gift... of a companion"** _

_**"You will gain many eves in your life but there will only be one that you will spend with forever, they will be able to repress and cleanse your sin"** _

_**"Because of the way that I have… created you, I will have no control over who or when you will be reunited with them again,you might have to wait thousands of years to meet them but you won't have any choice but to wait"** _

_**"An eve gives you a reason to live but The True Eve IS your purpose to live"** _

_Akira opens his eyes and smiles angelically at Mahiru._

_**"Mahiru you are his purpose"** _

_Mahiru stares at Akira paralyzed his mouth gaping open a blush blooming red on his face._

_"S-so I'm really..."_

_**"Yes Mahiru you and Kuro are soulmates"** _

_"I-I don't..."_

_**"Its hard to believe I know but its the truth"** _

_"I just... I don't know what to say"_

_**"Its alright… love is something patient and kind, you will grow to understand it"** _

_**"But it is inevitable Mahiru, when the time comes you must accept it and when you do, you're hearts and soul will fuse together as one, and as the soul-bond the two of you share grows stronger your connection to each other runs deeper"** _

_"W-what?..." Mahiru's blush deepens as he listens to Akira, a warm feeling envelopes his heart like a blanket as it jumps around in delight._

_Akira giggled breathlessly behind his hand a caring gleam in his twinkling eyes, he walks towards the blushing human in graceful strides lifting his lithe hand to gently caress his cheeks._

_**"Time has a wonderful way of showing us what matters, I wonder what the future has in store for you two"** _

_"Me too..."_

\----------~•O•~----------

"Huh?" Mahiru cracked his eyes open to find himself shrouded in darkness, he blinked repeatedly to wake himself up and shoo away any remaining sleep left.

 _'Why the hell is it so dark in here?'_ He groaned feeling around with his arms.

"Huh?" He blinked and patted the unknown soft texture, he looked down and realized what it was, even though it was incredibly dark he could still tell what it was that he was laying on.

"What am I doing on a bed?" He mumbled. This was to suspicious of a situation for him to keep still. He went to move but an intense pain hit him full force.

"Ack! Shit! I forgot about t-the pain!" Mahiru leaned forward gripping his head with trembling fingers, he took in slow deep breaths hoping that could somehow lower the intensity of the pain, because somehow in the time period he was unconscious the pain got a lot worse.

 _'Is Kuro experiencing this pain to? It happened once before but I never got the chance to ask him, shit I need to know!'_ His thoughts were screaming at him to find out. He was too busy concentrating on his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft click of the door opening and closing.

"Ah you're finally awake"

Mahiru raised his head fast at the unknown voice pausing and groaning at the dizziness that came with it.

Mahiru saw the dark silhouette of a man before he flicked the lights on giving him a better visual.

"H-huh? Who are you? Are... are you hear to save us?!" Mahiru yelled his voice and expression hopeful, a smile broke through as started to feel hope, momentarily forgetting his pain.

 _'If he was here to save me and the others that means I can finally see Kuro right? Right?'_ He felt a strange warmth in his heart at the thought of seeing Kuro again, for some reason that seems to be happening a lot ever since he was separated from his servamp.

His thoughts were cut of by the sound of the man chuckling as he neared the bed.

"Save you?" His voice was emotionless and his eyes gleamed with something almost… sinister.

His smile slowly dropped as a terrible and sick feeling overcame him.

"Oh Mahiru..."

The man stopped at the foot of the bed his hands behind his back as a dark shadow crossed his face illuminating his red eyes.

_Wait..._

_Red eyes?_

"What a naive thing to say Mahiru, I'm not here to _save_ you"

Slowly a twisted smile appeared on his face as his eyes shone with sick glee.

I'm here to _break_ you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN!
> 
> Now who would have guessed THAT would happen?! Anyways hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter is gonna take a lot more longer with what I have planned, so hope that's not a problem with y'all.
> 
> I was actually quite disturbed writing the part where Shigeo and the others were all casually referring to Mahiru and the others as… products. But with all of their personalities… it had to be done. 
> 
> Will Mahiru be okay?! Will Kuro save him in the nick of time?! Or will something terrible happen to him before that happens?! 
> 
> Find out next time on dragon ball Z- wrong show! WronG shOw!


	10. ~Your Move~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but writing takes time my friends. 
> 
> Warning : attempted rape, explicit violence, physical abuse, (some) torture, Mahiru cries so grab yo tissues (again), lots of ANGST, blood, suffering (for real this time).
> 
> If you can't handle it please skip, but for those who can take it please enjoy!
> 
> Don't worry it'll get better (eventually)

\----------~•O•~----------

Those

Who have been

wrongfully broken by the world

Wish to shatter

those who are still living

in a fantasy

\----------~•O•~----------

"I'm here to _break_ you."

Mahiru's sweat dropped as he stared at the man with a fearful gaze.

_'Break?'_

"What the _hell_ do you mean by that?!" Mahiru yelled outraged at the confusing but non the less disturbing statement.

The man just laughed as if he just told a very funny joke. "That _means_ that I'm going to torture you."

"Wha-?! Why the hell would you want to do _that_?!" Mahiru exclaimed loudly baffled at the mans sudden declaration.

"Why? I have two reasons." The man turned around and casually walked around the room, his shoes lightly padding the ground, besides Mahiru's rough breathing it was the only sound in the room.

"Reason number one: I derive sexual pleasure by inflicting pain, humiliation and damage on other people." He had his back to Mahiru as he explained.

"So basically you're a sadist."

"Ah! Correct!" He strained his head around and beamed.

"Your a _sick_ person," Mahiru narrowed his eyes in disgust and had to suppress a shiver at the thought of this man doing _anything_ like that to him.

"Don't judge~ its not my fault I was born this way," he walked back over to Mahiru with a small pout. Mahiru just scoffed in return.

"Actually that's also the reason why I'm here in the first place, to let out my pent up desires to inflict pain- Ahh~" he wraps his long arms around his stomach as a full blown shiver wracks his body, he moans as a look of twisted excitement and eagerness overtakes his features.

Disturbed, Mahiru backs away into the wall behind trapping him in place.

"To not suppress is any longer ahh~ what a splendid feeling."

_God he needs to get the hell away from him._

"But I must say it was quite a shame when my last servants died, they couldn't even handle a little _pain_! Can you believe that? How are they supposed to pleasure _me_ when they're _dead_? They're all so useless, makes me glad they all died. That way I can get new ones instead." The man rambled on oblivious to the petrified look on Mahiru.

"You're terrible... how could you?" Mahiru whispered as his heart broke at the thought of people dying because of him, and _him_ not showing any signs of remorse about it at all.

"Yes I am, but I never did say I was a good person now did I?" He suddenly takes a step forward causing Mahiru to push himself further into the wall.

"Now for the second reason."

Mahiru's heart stuttered in fear as the smile the man was wearing transformed into a cold frown, a dead and emotionless look on his face with a strange glint of hatred and anger shining deep in his red crimson eyes.

"The reason why I want to torture you... is because it's all your fault..." he shakily mumbled as his fists clench tightly by his side.

"Fault? What the hell is my fault?!" He yelled.

"It's because of you... because of _you_ that Tsubaki stopped wanting to destroy the world! Its all your fault!" He screamed the last part, his eyes turning a shade darker in anger.

_Tsubaki?_

"What- what does Tsubaki have to do with this?!" Mahiru exclaimed in shock and confusion. Wasn't Tsubaki _not_ destroying the world a good thing? Also how the hell does this guy know about him? He wracked his brain as a sudden thought came to mind.

"Wait... are... are you one of Tsubaki's subclasses?" He should've realized sooner, it made sense and it would also explain the red eyes.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to realize that," he rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"But hey! Who would expect less from the eve of Sleepy Ash, the servamp of _Sloth_?" his voice turns mocking as he takes another step towards the bed until he's just in front of it, looming over Mahiru's small form due to his long frame.

"If it wasn't for _you_ and that _annoyance_ of a servamp of yours, Tsubaki would still want to destroy the world! And I would still be able to be by his side," the man suddenly reaches forward and grips Mahiru's ankle in a painful grip and yanks him closer to him, Mahiru yelps at the sudden movement and hisses in pain as the mans grip tightened his hold.

"Why... why do you want him to destroy the world so badly?" Mahiru glares at the man in question.

"Why? It's because I've always _hated_ humans, and they hated me in return, even my so called _'family'_ , you have absolutely no _idea_ what they did to me as a child. So when they finally killed me and Tsubaki turned me into his subclass I was _ecstatic_ and decided to follow him in return to express my loyalty to him. That also includes doing whatever I had to do in order to please him, even if it meant I had to kill."

He smirked.

"And kill I did."

Mahiru shivers.

"But _then_! The stronger subclasses told us about how Tsubaki was going to let us all _go_ so that we wouldn't get mixed up with the servamps! I was utterly _crushed!_  I couldn't _believe_ what I was hearing!" He yelled, the outrage palpable in his tone.

"Ack! No-!" The grip on the eve's leg tightened painfully as the man's hand abruptly started yanking Mahiru's hair and forcefully jerked his head into his direction, Mahiru just inches away from the man's enraged face.

"Wanna know what's even better?! I was able to find out that there was a _particular_ pair that was responsible for Tsubaki's change of attitude, who was it you ask?! Well I'm talking to the culprit right now!" The man couldn't hold his rage any longer and proceeded to punch Mahiru in the face, knocking him backwards. Pain exploded fron where he was hit as he gripped his nose and felt warm liquid on his fingers. Blood.

"And now I have the fortune to be able to meet him! And I can't let such a _rare_ opportunity slip away now can I?" He wrapped one hand around the boy's neck promptly chocking him.

"Gak! Wai- no! Stop-!" Mahiru tried to pry away his hand with trembling fingers, his bloody nose temporarily forgotten as the need to breathe was to important.

"Stop? _STOP?!_ HAHAHAHA AS IF I'M GOING TO STOP!" Mahiru struggled to breathe as the man's insane laughter echoed into the cold room, his eyes glowing red with warped amusement.

"Oh Mahiru I'm just getting started."

 ----------~•O•~----------

"Ku...ro... kuro? Kuro!"

"Huh?" Kuro whirled his neck to the other side to find Misono looking at him with concern but masked it with fake annoyance.

"You've been spacing out a lot, I know you're worried about Shirota but you need to calm down. If you keep going like this you might accidentally crash into a building again," Misono warned him and moved forward to take the lead.

Right now they were all moving at high speed to the direction of the abandoned warehouses and factories, the eves rode on the servamps backs as a way to get there faster. Misono with Lily and Tetsu with Hugh, Misono was concerned about Hugh flying Tetsu around like an overly-hyper child with a toy but (not) surprisingly he was stronger then he led on himself to be.

Nevertheless he took pride in Misono's surprised face.

Misono was right about the building part, he crashed into two buildings just a while ago when he got too anxious and tried to go faster. Which resulted to wasted time and the others having to help him get out.

But he couldn't help it, something was silently tugging at his heart to get there as fast as he could and the closer he got the more anxious and skittish he felt, every part of him was going haywire and he didn't know why, something was terribly wrong and he knew it.

"There it is! Just up ahead! Come on you guys!" Misono yelled as they all slowly gained speed. Kuro's eyes flickered to the tall abandoned warehouse shrouded in darkness, the only visible light to give a hint to its existence was the light of the pale moon and the flickering streetlights.

Kuro locked eyes on the warehouse and was instantly filled with a surge of power, it traveled to his legs like electricity as he gained speed, he jumped towards it and ran faster and faster. He glanced behind and tisked at how slow the others were and briskly turned around.

"Wha- Kuro?!" Misono sputtered as Kuro grabbed the hem of his collar and before he knew it, he had Hugh and Tetsu locked tight in his hold.

"Geez you're all so slow how troublesome..." his voice appeared tired and lazy but held the undeniable undertone of urgency.

"Hold on tight..." He warned them just before he surged forward faster then he had ever gone before and distinctly heard a shrill scream coming from a certain eve but Kuro just ignored it in favor of getting to the warehouse.

With Kuro's newfound speed they were able to get there in only one minute.

Kuro let go of everyone at finally getting to the warehouse as Misono and Tetsu wobbled to the ground on shaky legs.

"W-wha- what the _hell was that?!_ " Misono yelled shakily as his wide eyes conveyed either anger or fright he couldn't tell.

"Big... brother? Have you always been that... fast?" Lily's normally ever smiling face was slightly strained as his usually confident voice trembled in uncertainty, something flashed in his eyes but Kuro didn't get the chance to decipher what it was before it was gone in a flash.

"Amazing! I knew you were fast but who would have thought you were that fast sloth!" Hugh praised him completely oblivious to Lily's nervous stance.

"Yeah maybe... but I usually don't run like that too troublesome..." Kuro had his back to them and his hands in his jacket pockets as he lazily replied, but if the others weren't paying attention they wouldn't have noticed his stiff and rigid form, how the outlines of his shoulders lightly quivered, or how he kept staring at the old and dusty warehouse just in front of them.

But they did.

"We can compliment Kuro's speed later but right now we have something we need to do don't we?" Lily told them seriously as they all nodded in return.

Kuro nodded as he thought at what they were supposed to do.

_Assigned mission:_

_'Find Mahiru and release the other captured captives.'_

_Bonus:_

_' **Kill** the kidnappers.'_

\----------~•O•~----------

"Mhpf... ack..." the hand blocking his airway clenched tightly around his neck as Mahiru struggled to peal it off. His heart stuttered in his chest as he saw his vision blurring the colors around him and mending his surroundings in a chaotic mess of sloshed hues and shades.

"Ah your grip has weakened... I thought eves were supposed to be strong," the man checked the nails of his free hand as he spoke in an almost bored tone.

"How _utterly_ disappointing."

The man peered down at him with disdainful judging eyes, silently mocking him for how _weak_ he was and his inability to _protect_ himself.

It hurt him more then the burning of his throat and the sting of his bleeding nose.

"But I can't have you dying on me yet, I haven't even had my share of fun~." He briskly took his hand away from the almost half unconscious eve and walked to the other side of the room leaving Mahiru chocking and cradling his now bruised throat gulping down the sweet much needed air.

"I'm curious to know but how long have you and that servamp of yours been separated?"

Mahiru glared at him.

"And why should I tell you?" His voice broke and wavered at being choked half to death just prior.

"Because depending on how you answer I might be merciful with what I decide to do next," he still had his back towards him.

Mahiru eyed him warily before answering "almost nine hours now."

The man faked gasped at his answer "I heard after being apart for six hours you start to feel pain all over your body, oh my you must be in so much _agony_."

Mahiru scowled, he could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"So what you gonna have mercy on me and _not_ try to torture me?"

He laughed gleefully, "of course not I said I _might_ not that I _will_."

"Shocking," he whispered sarcasm lacing his voice.

The man stilled and turned on his heel walking back till he reached Mahiru, he gripped his jaw non to gently and hissed.

"What do I do? What do I do to wipe that look off your face?! I want you to quiver in _fear_ not in sarcasm and irritation!" He hissed his fingers cupping his jaw trembled in anger.

"You can't because I do not _fear_ you," his features hardened as he declared loud and proud.

The man bared his teeth as his eye furiously twitched, "you will! I swear I will make you fear me!" He barked back.

Suddenly a wretched smile overtook his features as he leaned toward Mahiru and licked a long stripe from his neck to his face leaving a wet trail of saliva in its wake, his eyes widened in disgust and horror, he shivered in revolt feeling his _disgustingly_ warm and smelly breath prickling his skin.

"What are you-?!" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before a pair of rough lips attacked his own forcing him up against the wall. The minute he felt teeth scraping his bottom lip did he spring into action.

He clawed at the mans face, forcibly digging his nails into the skin until he released him.

"Damnit! You BAS-!" Before he could crawl his way to Mahiru, said boy kicked him off the bed.

"Stay away! Don't touch me- _DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ Mahiru screeched his voice raw, hugging his own quivering form.

"DAMNIT YOU _BITCH!_ " He got up too fast and accidentally slipped and fell, hitting his head on the wooden cabinet he was occupying moments ago.

He gripped the cabinet and slowly got up again, his previously neat pitch black hair was now untamed and sticking up wildly in every direction. He growled but momentarily stopped, something grabbing his attention.

He spun around, a crazed look contorted his face, he dashed towards Mahiru, something sharp glinted in the pale lights and next thing he knew, a sharp pain was shooting up his shoulder which forcefully prompted him to scream.

The insane man laughed at his pain stricken face and dug the now identified knife into his shoulder deeper, eliciting another scream.

Mahiru was too absorbed and focused on the pain to realize the man started to rip his clothes off, only when he felt cool air hit his bare chest did he notice. Wide unblinking eyes stared at the man as he groped and molested his chest.

Something in him cracked.

Hot tears welled up in his still eyes, burning with panic, despair and _fear_. He blinked them back but more came, gathering in his lashes and blurring his vision.

_'Ah... the dam finally broke.'_

The man blinked at the sight before a deranged smile broke out.

"See?! I _told_ you I would break you! I TOLD YOU! HAHAHAHA!" His demented laughter bounced the walls and boomed the small room.

The tears flowed endlessly as his heart gave one final broken plea.

_'K...kuro hurry... I don't know... how long I'll be able to hold on... any longer...'_

\----------~•O•~----------

"Oh come on!" A  loud voice frustratingly yelled.

"Are you _sure_ were at the right place?"

"Why would you ask that Tetsu dear?" Hugh inquired with a curious tilt of his head.

"Oh I don't know Hugh maybe it's because the warehouse is _empty!_ " Misono yelled.

"But that doesn't make any sense... the signal is coming from this _exact_ spot," Lily inquires analyzing the tracker with a confused and suspicious expression.

"Maybe it's broken?" Tetsu guessed

"Impossible!" Misono bristled, "the Alicien family has access to top technology due to my fathers connections!"

"Yet you barely know how to use a phone."

"I'm _trying!_ " The purple eve defended fuming with embarrassment.

"He's here... we just have to find _where_." Kuro mumbled with conviction temporarily blocking out their bickering. The moment they entered the building they were on high alert, ready to fight and pounce into action at any sign of danger, but the sight before them left them all baffled.

There was _no one here._

All they could find were old abandoned equipments, empty boxes and broken useless items scattered on the filthy ground and rusted shelves.

All their confidence diminished as the cloud of doubt was casted over their heads, uncertainty lacing their minds making them fear the question;

Were Mahiru and the other even here to begin with?

But Kuro knew better

He didn't feel the gentle brush of doubt only the firm grip of resolution.

But still...

 _'Damn what's this annoying feeling in my chest?'_ He felt it a while ago too but the minute he stepped foot into this warehouse the feeling doubled in size, that's how he knew this had to be the right place-, it was like a wild animal was let loose inside, it scratched at the walls of his chest in erratic and frantic movements desperately trying to come out.

 ** _'Kuro listen to me, you must find him now.'_** The sudden voice of the newly dubbed "Metharis" anxiously told him.

"I know but..." he whispered so the others couldn't hear him,"but why do you sound so nervous?" He hesitated in asking.

 _ **'I feel a disturbance in the bond, something is wrong... something is happening to the light,'**_ his airy voice trembled in distress and panic.

Somehow having the being panic over Mahiru made the strange feeling in his chest grow and bloom into what he now was able to identify as fear.

"W-whats happening?" His throat clogged and barely got the question out.

 _ **'The light...'**_ he remorsefully whispered-

**_'It's dimming...'_ **

\----------~•O•~----------

"Hahaha! With how things are going we'll be rich in no time!" Shigeo boasted.

"You said it boss!" Tadashi replied enthusiastically, "and if it wasn't for you none of this would've been possible!" He praised with a grin.

"Boys~ are you forgetting that _I'm_ the one that manipulated them?" Akki sat on the lavish chair with a drink in her hand pouting playfully.

"Yeah yeah _Akki_ you just want to take all the credit!" Tadashi exclaimed accusingly.

"I do _not_ , I just want you to know that without _me_ this wouldn't have been possible" she replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you say that to my face?!" Tadashi yelled loudly.

"You utter _baboon_ I just _did_ ," Akki rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Smart-ass!"

"Well at least I have more _smarts_ and _ass_ then you!"

"Why you...!"

"Ugh... you two..." Shigeo shook his head his drink lightly swishing around.

As the two bickered playfully and Shigeo watching them with amusement, at the far corner another man was silently watching them with his fists clenched in anger.

 _'How dare they talk so casually? Don't they know they're messing with human lives?!'_ Seiji internally screamed as he scornfully watched them at a distance.

"Uh hey Shigeo? I'm gonna go use the restroom," he excused himself as he got closer to the door.

"Uh? Ah... yeah sure whatever," he lazily replied waving him off barely giving him a glance of suspicion, not caring at all what he did.

He quickly left the room not being able to take any longer. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was an appropriate distance away, any longer and he would have exploded.

He started to walk around no destination in mind, the restroom only being an excuse to leave the room. As he leisurely walked the halls he sullenly stared at the ground in guilt.

 _'I'm such a hypocrite... I talk about them not caring about those children's lives but I'm doing the same... I mean I only agreed to help them to secure my sisters life but...'_ his fist clenched _'I'm basically tossing their lives for the safety of my sisters... damn! If only he didn't threaten to kill her! Then neither I and those innocent children would have to be involved in this mess!'_

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly hitting the wall in frustration. He brought back his hand to find the knuckles bloody and the skin torn and red.

It stung but it could barely make up for the inner turmoil inside him.

The pain brought no comfort to him whatsoever.

He sighed and kept walking, his steps clicked almost silently as he glanced up and came to a complete stop.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the door to the outside world.

His sweat dropped as the temptation grew.

_Just a few steps..._

He unconsciously took a few step on the stairs.

_Just a few more steps and he'd be outside away from Shigeo..._

He was right in front of the door, his trembling hand hovering just above the doorknob, trying but failing to resist temptation.

_'If I leave I won't have to deal with Shigeo... but the guilt...'_

He hesitates

_'But the guilt of leaving these innocent children to these monsters would eat me alive and consume me whole...'_

He takes a step back

He got ready to turn back around to go back to the hell be had to deal with when a thought struck him.

 _'What if I get help? What if I run to the closest police station and get help?! I mean even with my short and frail built I'm actually a surprisingly fast runner! Shigeo is really forgetful so he forgets I even exist sometimes so I have enough time! Alright!'_ He beamed as he made his decision.

He took confident strides towards the door and and twisted the knob, the first rays of pale sunlight streamed through forcing him to cover his eyes with how long he's been thrown into the darkness of the underground.

Yes! He's out!

_"Lily drink my blood"_

_._  
.  
.  
Eh?

The minute his vision cleared up he was greeted by the sight of five people with very unique appearances with one of them smiling cheerfully holding a black and pink scythe around his neck.

"Who are you? Tell us who you are or else I'll kill you bastard!" The small purple one yelled at him.

_'Wha-wha-wha-wha- whaat?!'_

\----------~•O•~----------

**_'It's dimming...'_ **

Kuro stayed quiet processing his words.

"The... light?"

 _ **'Yes but to be more precise, the light of Mahiru's soul, its dimming in and out... mhm I cannot explain in words... it-its almost like its calling for us, w-we must find him"**_ he anxiously called.

Kuro took a deep breath trying comprehend what that actually meant. He didn't really get it but one thing was for certain.

He had to get to Mahiru and save his troublesome Eve.

"Kuro? Hey Kuro!"

He glanced behind him to see Misono beckoning him to come closer. He walked back to the group, avoiding the trash scattered all over the ground and reached his destination in no time.

"Yeah?"

"Lily told us that there might be a possibility that the captives are being held hostage underground," Tetsu said.

"Which explains why there's no one here, so even if the possibility is slim we need to check if there are any secret doors around," Misono firmly stated.

"Alright lets split up!" Hugh jumped on Tetsu's shoulders and pointed his finger in a random direction, "come now Tetsu, let us be the first to find it! Onwards my trusty steed!" He enthusiastically commanded.

Tetsu did as told and left with an energetic vampire bouncing on his shoulders. Lily turned back to the remaining two and clapped his hand with a smile.

"Now lets go search for that door shall we Misono, big brother?" Lily said happily.

Kuro stared at them both in mild shock, "you guys want me to come with?"

Misono narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Of course we do and you're coming whether you like it or not!"

He kept quiet then sighed faking annoyance, understanding what they were doing. "What a pain... alright I'll come" he agreed, silently thankful that he didn't have to search alone.

Misono smirked and huffed in success and started walking forward, Lily and Kuro hot on his tail. Lily sneaked a glance at Kuro and hid a smile behind his hand.

"Lets get started."

They searched left and right, high and low upon rows and rows of shelves, due to the warehouses massive size and the amount of littered boxes it took a while. And with how long they were walking around the lust pair expected the lazy Servamp to complain at least once but were shocked to see him searching so seriously and even more so that all this time he didn't even utter a _word_.

The pair broke away for their train of thought as they heard a loud shout.

"Success! We found it!" By how loud it was they were able to recognize it as Hughs. All three bolted in top speed (minus Misono he had to be carried) to Hughs direction and stopped running when they saw the pride pair in front of gray metal door.

"Ah there you guys are. We found a secret door behind some big boxes blocking it from view," Tetsu motioned towards the door.

"Yes and it is I who discovered it!" Hugh puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yeah because you were playing on it," Tetsu commented.

"No I was not! I was simply inspecting it!" Hugh retaliated.

"Now now lets not bicker" Lily voiced in a calm tone.

"Exactly, we need to-" Misono was cut off by a loud clunk and jumped out of Lily's arms and sprang into action.

"Lily drink my blood," he commanded.

A purple chain connected to the back of Lily's neck and Misono's wrist suddenly appeared along with a his signature scythe in hand.

The door was now completely open and a man with red hair and glasses stood before it paralyzed as the scythe was now swiftly pressed against his neck keeping him in place.

"Who are you? Tell us who you are or else I'll kill you bastard!" Misono threatened him.

His face paled and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water, stuttering out broken phrases.

"I-I'm S-S-Seiji M-Moto and I'm a-a software engineer, _please don't kill me...!_ " He begged eyes wide implanted with fear.

"We'll be the ones who decide that and if you want to guarantee your life answer us truthfully; _are you holding someone called Mahiru Shirota hostage?"_

A flicker of recognition danced in his eyes but it was gone in a blink.

But unluckily for him Kuro was the only one who noticed.

In a flash Kuro was in front of him, the scythe pressed to his neck was pushed to the side as his hand wrapped around his throat in a chocking hold holding him upward, letting his feet dangle above the ground.

 _"You are aren't you? Tell me where he is."_ Kuro demanded in a cold voice.

Seiji trashed his dangling legs as he struggled to breath, he clawed his fingers at his hands but Kuro paid no mind to the scratches as he gave a squeeze as a warning.

_"Talk."_

He whimpered as short ragged gasps escaped his throat as he forced himself to talk.

"H-he's... in a r-ro- room... _hah_... with a-a clie...nt down th-there. I-I'm sorry... _hack_... I was f-forced to help them... I had to protect her..." his voice grew small as he repeated the words _I'm sorry_ over and over again with tears streaming down his face, his arms grew slack losing their strength to continue fighting for breath. Without another word Kuro dropped him to the ground.

He fell to the ground with a thud, he hacked and coughed trying to regulate his breathing and curled into a tiny ball.

"Come on lets go."

"What should we do with him?" Tetsu hesitantly asked.

Kuro spared him a cold glance

"Leave him."

"Really?"

"Look at him."

The others stared at the crying man laying on the floor, his form trembling as sobs wracked his body. They remembered his words _'I was forced to help them'_ and _'I had to protect her.'_

They immediately came to the conclusion that this man must've been threatened and forced to cooperate with them in hopes to protect this girl.

"Well since he was forced... should we just let him go?"

"Before that I want to know something, oi how many people are down there exactly?" Misono directed his question to the man on the ground.

He hesitantly looked up and answered in a shaky voice after regaining his breath.

"T-there are ten people plus the twelve captives here, three of those people are the ones behind this inhumane plan, Shigeo, Tadashi and Akki, the three hired underlings plus the four clients that came for today," he explained barely breathing in the process.

"That's quite a few people," Lily mumbled.

"We can take them on because while they're human," Hugh smirked, "we are not."

As Kuro heard them talking in the background he forced himself to stay in place before the open door leading to Mahiru even though all he wanted to do was sprint down the steps and ransack the place for him. The minute the door opened he felt a tug at the bond and a sense of _fear_ that came with it that terrified him.

_He was so close_

"Are we going or what?" His patience was running thin and if they kept taking their time like this he wouldn't hesitate to leave them. His top priority was getting Mahiru back until then, nothing else mattered.

"Alright but before that what do we so with him? Let him go like you said?" Misono pointed to the crumbled ball of the man on the floor.

"Even if he runs away?"

Kuro shrugged, "Doesn't concern me, he's a victim just like the others, he can leave and get help or run away and forget this ever happened, its his choice." He told them never letting his eyes stray away from the steps.

Silence

He groaned frustrated at the lack of reaction "You're all so troublesome I could die, hurry up already."

They all seemed to snap back to reality and filed their way to the door, he waited until they all descended down the steps till it was his turn. He distinctly heard the man stop crying and shuffling to his feet until they were both backwards towards each other. As he gripped the handle he mumbled a few last words and closed the door with a deafening bang.

\----------~•O•~----------

As Kuro finally closed the door he hastily went down the steps in search for the others, as he reached the bottom he found the rest waiting for him.

"Okay lets find Mahiru."

\----------~•O•~----------

"Hey Shigeo... isn't that pipsqueak taking a little too long?" Akki noticed a while back that Seiji wasn't back yet and grew slightly suspicious.

"Its fine its fine," Tadashi waved her suspicion off like batting away flees, "either he's in the bathroom crying like the _coward_ he is or he's just taking a _reaally_ long shit."

Shigeo chuckled at his humor not paying attention to the suspicion in Akki's tone.

"Yeah Akki just as Tadashi says, now grab a glass and forget about him." Shigeo tells her.

"Well I'm not having it, keep your drinks I'm gonna go find that useless four-eyes." She got up from where she was sitting and strutted her way to the door. The two men watched her leave and shrugged her off, not caring one bit what she did at all.

"Well whatever not our problem."

\----------~•O•~----------

A scowl graced Akki's red painted lips as her heels clicked loudly in the dimly lit hallway, she couldn't believe those morons! Didn't they give a shit where that curly-haired fuck went?!

She silently fumed as she finally neared the bathroom ready to him an earful. As she pushed the stall door open she was found with-

Nothing

 _Absolutely_ nothing.

Her brow twitched as she realized the situation.

That _bastard_.

She ripped her hand away from the handle and bolted in a random direction. She had to find him. She _had_ to. There was no way she was just going to let him- a complete and utter _nobody_ -ruin their plans.

"Fuck! Where the _hell_ are you?!" A scream ripped through her throat as she was only met with silence and her own heavy panting. Damn it... what was she supposed to say to Shigeo?

As she was pondering on how she was going to tell her boss, she caught something in her peripheral vision.

Was... was that a butterfly?

She cocked her head to the side to get a better look and- no her eyes didn't deceive her. She stood there, _baffled_ as to how a _butterfly_ was able to be all the way down here.

 _'Did it flew after us when we got here?'_ She didn't know the answer to that but all she could focus on was at how _beautiful_ it was. The wings flapped delicately as it stood there motionlessly as if it was waiting for her to follow it. Why she thought that she didn't know, but that didn't stop her feet from moving after it.

Like a puppet attached to the strings in control of the puppeteer, her feet dragged after the stunning butterfly languishly. The more she got closer to the butterfly the more her mind became foggy, almost like a spell.

_Poof!_

Suddenly white fog clouded her vision, breaking the spell she was trapped under.

"What the-?!"

"I hope you don't mind but we'll be crashing this party~." As the fog started to clear up a mans playful voice was heard.

"Yeah and we'll be taking the presents too!" Another one, albeit a little on the younger side.

"Gah! Who are you people?!" She screamed as she took sight of the two people in front of her. _'Shit! He already got help?!'_

"We're people you shouldn't have messed with by kidnapping one of our friends." The blond one was smiling but the tone of his voice was anything but friendly.

"Oh how _heroic_ of you." She sneered at them with disgust. She had to do something. Distract them. Run away. Get to Shigeo and warn him-

"Its not heroic at all, its common sense to save your friend when he's in danger." He said it with such confidence it made her skin crawl.

"Liar..." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Friend? That's funny... considering that your "friends" are usually the ones who are the enemy. I bet your only doing this to gain fame!" She screeched with a laugh "I can see it now! _'Two brave men found missing teenage victims in an underground warehouse and caught the ones responsible and brought them to justice!'_ Praise them! Adore them! Money! Woman! Power! Give them anything they want for such a heroic deed!!" She laughed and screamed at the top of her lungs with such cynical sarcasm it was borderline hysterical.

"Tch... lunatic." Misono whispered.

"Even if you _genuinely_ want to save them you can't, your only two people and the minute I run to Shigeo he'll kill you both... besides," Akki pointed her finger towards them with a taunting smile, "what can you both even _do_?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Misono grinned. "Lily drink my blood."

In a split second a purple chain appeared to life with the blond man wielding a glowing black and pink scythe that gleamed with malevolent intent.

"A...ah wha..." the blonde woman was at a loss of words as she trembled at the sight of the scythe.

"Now... why don't we play a game of chess?" His eyes twinkled with confidence and amusement as he placed his arm on the chairs armrest and leaned his face in his hand. She shivered as he gave off an aura of superiority almost like she was in front of a king.

But wait... chair?

~•O•~  
**THE EXECUTION OF THE RED QUEEN**  
~•O•~

Next she found herself strapped to a purple chair as big chess pieces were placed all around her with the kid just a few meters away from her. She fought to get out of the chair but it was all in vain. She couldn't move at all.

Her breath hitched as he heard the purple haired kid chuckle. He elegantly crossed his legs and grinned at her baffled expression as his eyes spoke a thousand words yet only said two.

_"Your move."_

 ----------~•O•~----------

"Lets split up."

Everyone turned their heads to the lust pairs direction, ready to hear the plan, Lily smiled at them and proceeded talking.

"Unfortunately we don't know where the culprits are stationed so we need to split up to cover more ground and find them, and when we do, force them to tell us where the captives are and take them out."

"Sounds simple enough." Tetsu shrugged.

"Me and Misono will go east, Kuro, Tetsu and Hugh will go south. Clear?"

They all nodded in agreement and wasted no time heading off in their assigned directions.

Kuro and the pride pair ran as fast as they could to get to the end of the corridor, they busted room for room but were unable to find anything. As they turned corner for corner they stopped in front of another door.

"It this it?" Tetsu asked.

"Perhaps... ah! I hear voices inside!" Hugh grinned proudly at his discovery.

"Good. Lets go in." Kuro said and before either of the pride pair could react, he shoved the door opened and instantly heard boisterous laughter.

"So you came back huh Akki? So what, did you find four-eyes?" Shigeo slyly asked, lounging comfortably on the chair.

"No but it appears that I did find something quite troublesome."

Both Shigeo and Tadashi whipped their heads to the door, already on high alert. The tension in the room increased as the unknown people stepped inside.

Their bodies froze as they both felt a sinister aura permeate the air, shadowy black tendrils of darkness licked at the bottom of his heels as he took chillingly slow steps, the click of his heels echoed off the walls giving it the impression of a clock ticking down at their inevitable demise and in an almost hauntingly cold voice he asked-

"Room for three more?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry it took so long for me to update this, I just had so much school stuff to do to have the time to write and continue. I hope this makes up for it though! >///<
> 
> Please remember comment and tell me your thoughts! (I always love hearing your opinions :3)


	11. ~I'm Here Now~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is Mahiru?" Kuro didn't hesitate to ask, his face stone cold.
> 
> "And why should I tell you?" He sneered as his nose flared.
> 
> "Because," he started, "if you don't," he lifted his foot and forcefully stepped on his left arm, crushing the bone with a sickening snap, "you might not live long enough to keep defying me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never knew fight scenes were so hard to write. I was lost more than half the time, staring at the screen like a toddler looking at math equations. So sorry if its not as good as others. 
> 
> As the say, there's a first time for everything right? 
> 
> Warning: lots of violence, blood and oh yeah! DEATH.

\----------~•O•~----------

Rage

Clouded my mind

Fear

Gripped my heart

Sorrow

Consumed my soul

Your smile

Brought me back

\----------~•O•~----------

Time is ever moving, ever ticking, yet is seemed to slow down, almost stock-still in this moment in time. Every tick, every second like that of a heartbeat frozen in time, slowed its rhythm and pace and stretched to make a second feel like an eternity.

It was almost like someone hit the pause button on a movie.

And just like that the world sped faster.

"Who the _hell_ are you people?!" Shigeo boomed in a strong voice, forcing himself to appear threatening, he took a step forward and arched his back straight to appear bigger and intimidating.

"The friends of a person you thought was a great idea in kidnapping!" Tetsu told them, glaring at them with anger.

Shigeo scowled, his fists shaking in rage, he can't _believe_ that they were already found out, and out of all things it was by a kid in a vampire costume, a blue haired emo freak and a tall blond giant with a coffin at that!

"Boss what do we do?" Tadashi whispered cautiously beside him.

"Tch! What do you think?" He barked, glaring daggers at their unwelcome guests. "We teach them not to meddle with us, of course."

Without another word, Shigeo dives to the plush sofa, reaches his hand under it and swiftly aims a gun at the threo, he cocks a grin while handing a needled-imbedded bat at Tadashi.

Hugh clicked his tongue in distaste, rolling his eyes, "not that I didn't see it coming, but it always astounds me how weak humans truly are to rely on mere thoughtless weapons that has the potential to terrorize those with lesser power then yourself in an act to simply dominate them. Its truly appalling."

His eyes twitch, "oh look, a _kid_ is trying to teach me what we're doing is _wrong_. News flash kid," he chuckles darkly, "we've never been _right_ from the beginning."

Tadashi twirls the bat around, "you should go back to mommy and daddy twerp, didn't they ever teach you to never talk to strangers?"

"Frankly, I never had a mother but I know that yours would simply die in shock if she knew what you were up too."

Tadashi's grip on the bat tightened, his lips curled back into a snarl, "you'll pay for that you little piece of shit!" He lunges at the three, his sights zeroed in on Hugh.

The three all break apart, Kuro jumps to the left avoiding the deadly swing, Hugh and Tetsu leaps to the back, they both dodging his repetitive attacks, the guy getting faster on his feet and each time the bat getting closer and closer to their faces.

Hugh moves too quickly, too sloppily and tangles his tiny legs in a heap, prompting him to plummet to the ground, hitting his head on the rough concrete and losing his vision for an instant. The needles gleam with ominous intent, Tadashi grips the bat over his head and swings it forward.

"Arghhh!" The contact is never made, Hugh cracks his eye open to see blood spray on his face and a bloody arm with needles still inside connected to Tetsu, his body is struggling to keep upright with his knees bend over and eyes shut in pain.

"Don't...! Get in my WAY!" He screams loudly, retracts the bloody bat and swings at his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He crashes to the floor, couching up blood.

"TETSU!" Hugh screeches and bolts to his side. He holds his face in his hands inspecting his pale and bloodied up appearance in a frenzy.

"I'm... okay Hugh... just a little roughed up is all." He coughs and attempts to grin but it ultimately turns into a painful grimace.

The air stiffens around Tadashi, it almost feels like there's a hand clogging his breathing, he catches the kid's gaze and unceremoniously squeaks at his scary face.

"I will now attempt to take your life, think of it as compensation for harming my Eve. Do not fret, I will not go easy on you." Hugh promises.

A beat of sweat ran down his forehead as the kid got up, he didn't know why but the way the kid's body swayed as he got closer scared him. He didn't have reason to be, he was older and stronger, to Tadashi he was like a baby sheep in front of a hungry wolf.

And yet...

He stepped back. His breathing stuttered and his palms grew sweaty.

He _was_.

The coffin glowed, it rumbled and before his very eyes, stood upright with no one there to pick it up. The door creaked eerily as it opened, the sound of flapping wings and ear piercing screeching filled the air as the glowing coffin revealed hundreds and hundreds of bats.

"The hell?!" His eyes bugged out as he stared, he was forced to block his ears at the unholy screeching if he didn't want to go death. The amount of bats grew into a moving black ball and before he knew it the ball of bats were advancing towards him.

"Shit!" They swarmed around him, blocking his view to nothing but the color black, like a madman he started swinging his needled bat in every direction, every time he beat a few down, every time there showed an opening to escape this moving prison, more came.

They squeaked and clawed at his biceps, arms, legs and his face, they tore at his clothes, ripping it piece by piece, until he painted his black suit red.

He could hear gunshots being shot in his direction, guessing Shigeo was trying to help scare them away by shooting, but it didn't help. Instead, one of the bullets pierced his shoulder.

Shouting out a cry of pain, he was ultimately overwhelmed and dropped his weapon, the bats took that as a sign of defeat and started grasping at multiple parts of his body, he tried to struggle but was carried away by the bats, through a crack he saw that he was getting closer to the coffin.

They forced him off the ground and carried him through the air, he kicked and screamed but it was all for naught. The coffins door opened and suddenly he couldn't see an end, he couldn't see anything at all, _it was pitch black._

"HELP ME! _PLEASE!_ I'm sorry! I'll never do it again just- SOMEBODY, Shi-Shigeo! Shigeo save me!" He started pleading - tears and blood trickling down his face - the closer he got to that _pitch black door._

His feet scuffed the ground, struggling, and with one final scream the door slammed shut.

"TADASHI!" Shigeo screamed his name, watching in horror his friend disappear through the door.

His eyes flashed with fury as he gritted his teeth till it hurt, he'll make them pay, _all_ of them, he won't let a single one of them alive. He cocked his gun at the vampire cosplayer and aimed it at his head. "To hell if you're a kid."

The bullets zoomed by in Hugh's direction, already detecting his move Kuro jumped in front of him, in the blink of an eye he sliced the flying bullets with his blue enlarged claws, cutting them cleanly in half.

Shigeo stared at the _horrendously large sharp claws,_ he had no idea what was even going on anymore. First his friend got sucked into that fucking coffin by _a swarm of bats_ , now the blue haired freak magically grew claws.

Seriously, who the _hell_ are these people?

Better yet, were they even _human?_

Now's not the time for hesitation, he had to get to that coffin and get Tadashi out of there. He kept shooting, not realizing sooner that he ran out of ammo, he glanced down and cursed.

Kuro, seeing that as an opening, sprinted forward at top speed reaching him in less then a second. He aimed his claw and cut the surface of his face, leaving behind three ugly large gashes of blood pouring out. Not stopping, he did a low sweep kick, knocking Shigeo off his feet and crashing to the ground, holding his face.

"Where is Mahiru?" Kuro didn't hesitate to ask, his face stone cold.

"And why should I tell you?" He sneered as his nose flared.

"Because," he started, "if you don't," he lifted his foot and forcefully stepped on his left arm, crushing the bone with a sickening snap, "you might not live long enough to keep defying me."

His mask of defiance crumbled like paper as he howled in pain, tears prickled his eyes as he felt a part of the bone sticking out, he tried to keep his arm still but it shook wildly.

"So? Are you going to tell me or are you willing to lose another arm?" He threatened him.

Shigeo had his lips pulled back while baring his teeth, high on his anger and not realizing the danger he was in, he barked out. "Do your worst!"

Kuro blinked and his lips twitched up. "Gladly."

He got his foot off the mans broken arm and went to his right. He chuckled and tore off his arm.

The pain was instant. It hit him like a bulldozer. His eyes bulged out of his skull and gave a loud cry, he screamed till his voice grew raw, tears falling like heavy rain and body writhing madly like a wrinkled leaf in winter.

_"Speak."_

"Red door... broken painting... woman... end of... corridor... last room..." his voice stuttered between words, his eyes wide open staring off into space.

Kuro glanced behind him. "Hugh."

"I'll get him to tell me of the others, don't worry." He waved him off with a grin. "Go find that Eve of yours."

He nodded and headed off.

Hugh walked towards the human and squat down, "You have no one else to blame but yourself, for you have led yourself to the path of destruction, you ruffian." He tutted.

\----------~•O•~----------

It didn't take a lot of time to find the red door, but what he _didn't_ count on was another human standing guard.

He sighed, "what a pain... why are there so many people in my way."

The guy in front of him twisted his features, trying to make himself scary and intimidating but was unsuccessful, instead looking like someone just kicked him in the nuts. "Eh? I don't know who are punk but if you don't leave, I'll kill yo-"

So thats's exactly what he did.

Kuro punched him in the nose for extra measure and like a baby, he was out like a light.

"Pretty... birdies ehehe..." he deliriously giggled as he laid spread out on the floor.

Turning on his heel, he glared at the door and lifted his leg and busted it down.

Immediately he heard voices.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING ON FIGHTING ME YOU IMPUDENT WENCH!" An ear piercing voice screeched out.

"I'm not stopping until Kuro comes here! It's that simple!" A croaky, familiar and warm voice fought back.

Instantly, he became breathless, his heart souring with unparalleled glee, the feeling of dread he felt for so long was whisked away like wind and the new one spread through Kuro's chest and stomach, making him light and fluttery and so _indescribably_ happy.

He never knew it was possible that he would ever miss that _stupidly simple_ phrase _so much_ , so much that it _physically hurt_. It hurt so much he wanted _to cry._

_"MAHIRU!"_

His voice echoed through the halls, bouncing off the walls and tore at Mahiru's heart at not hearing it for what felt like _weeks_.

He whirled his head, eyes shimmering in wonder and with such joy and delight, his eyes were like crystalized stars twinkling in stardust.

"Kuro!" His voice as warn as the sun, he wanted nothing more then to bask in its familiar and cozy warmth.

"Sorry to break your heartwarming reunion but it was getting so fluffy I was afraid I would puke."

Kuro remembered that they weren't the only ones in the room, and only now noticed the position he and Mahiru were in.

He saw his usually sunny and smiling eve flinch at the man's voice, shivering with terror and fear, huddled in a corner as dark purple bruises and bloody cuts littered all over his naked frail body, his clothes visibly, and forcibly torn and filthy leaving him vulnerable. His gaze landed on his neck and saw dark purple bruises all over his neck and collarbone. He connected the dots. _Hickeys_. His eyes widened, stomach recoiling in disgust and horror, fortunately Mahiru still had his pants on, but if he... if he had been here any later his sweet and kind eve would have been violated and broken beyond repair.

That bastard is _dead_.

His eyes flickered to the culprit of his eve's distress and fear and was immediately consumed with a heavy need to break and destroy him. In all the countless years he has lived he has never felt this much anger. It was almost _toxic_. A red haze covered his vision as his body convulsed with barely suppressed rage.

A slow death was not satisfying for him. He wanted to tear down everything that he loved and make him watch, strip him away from his loved ones and wanted to hurt him until he begged, screaming and pleading for mercy and forgiveness. No one touched and hurt his precious eve. _No one._

An almost animalistic growl containing nothing but pure hostility left his mouth as the room went almost completely pitch black due to his oppressive aura.

_"I'm going to break every bone in your worthless body."_

He was downright _murderous_.

"Ohh~ what an overwhelmingly ominous and sinister power, your aura is literally _dripping_ with intense bloodlust." The subclass 's face warps into twisted pleasure and excitement.

"Disgusting." He spat.

Kuro bolted towards the vampire, angled his claws up and leapt forward, the vampire subclass - eyes dancing wildly in every direction, following his every move - deflected the blow, though his arm shook, he was pressed on avoiding Kuro as the older Servamp's claws scythed through the air again, aiming for his eyes so those hideously red orbs lose that sadistic gaze and for so they were no longer fixated on him.

Although his weapon was but a measly kitchen knife, he however, had the speed and agility to barely make up for it. Kuro nearly stumbled as he dodged another fast swipe, distracted by his thoughts. His eyes flickered to the blade as it whisked by his head.

"Kuro! Drink my blood!" Mahiru exclaimed, getting off the bed.

Ears twitching at the mention of blood, he glanced back to see Mahiru's extracted hand - bloody, bruised and blood ready for the taking - a silent invitation.

He made the man stumble back with a surprise punch then did a roundhouse kick to his face, and knocked him off guard long enough to buy some time.

He grabbed his Eve's arm and gently lapped up the blood, he wasn't going to bite his hand when he was already so roughed up, he would settle for the excess blood just so he wouldn't hurt him and cause him anymore pain than he was already in.

The chain that connected the two appeared almost instantly, Mahiru summoning his spear at the flick of a hand. The vampire's eyes widened in brief shock - not expecting Mahiru to step foot into the battle -  his face gaining a sickly blue glow as the blue spear illuminated his features the minute Mahiru's attack intersected on him. For a brief second, Kuro thought the attack had hit, but a retracted foot and rotated body pulled him away from certain injury, a mere graze at the corner of his face.

The Eve twirled his spear, tense with anticipation, his body heavy with the damage that man inflicted on him just moments ago. He wasn't about to down thought, he would fight tooth and nail before he gave up. And that in itself was near impossible.

Shock could be seen from the way his lips pulled back from his fangs, elongated sharp canines hissing with incredulous fury as a snarl rises from his throat.

"Stupid human! Why don't you just drop dead already?!"

Kuro _roared_ at the insult, fierce and untamable. Rumbling with simmering anger wrapped all around it. Mahiru's legs trembled with instinctive fear and worry, even though nothing happened yet, it might not be like that for long.

The subclass settled into a low crouch, ready to pounce, and drew back for an attack and growled at the duo. "How _dare_ you you inferior, pathetic and worthless creature! You dare hit me again?! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Oh he was gonna _pay_.

The subclass's shoulders tensed, an undetectable shift for the human eye, Kuro at the same time leapt as the man pounced, bringing his weight down into the middle of his back as he struck his palms against the back of his neck. His aim was precise, the brim of his claw bashing into the back of the enemy's head as the demonic power infused with his claw retracted, and his now free hand snaked around his throat, his own ground-crushing growl loud in his ears as he pinned the rogue to the floor under him.

The rogue fought for dominance - to find an opening and tumble the Servamp off - but the more he struggled the more his movements grew feeble and weak the longer Kuro stayed pressed down on his back. His sharp, razor-edge nails pressed into his throat, legs kicking as he worked to counter the vampire's pathetically weak defensive attacks now that he didn't possess his one and only weapon.

The rogue growled, harsh and angry, and Kuro clicked his tongue, annoyed at his consistent but pointless persistence, brow twitching he smashed his head against the floor creating a fairly sized dent, feeling grimly satisfied as blood trickled down the side of his head.

Eyes as red as freshly spilled blood gazed up at him, burning with hatred, the remnants of a hiss reverberating in his throat as he gripped harder. "You're fairly stronger then I previously thought you were, you certainly live up to your status as the first sin." The rogue cocked a smooth smirk, his voice to the brim with false amusement, the pretense of control flickering out like a stage light, ready to burn the longer the act.

Kuro arched a brow, he could easily rip off this subclass's head as easily as if it was a paper doll, and the subclass knew it- he could see the spark of instinctual fear flash behind the loathing, a fear that these prideful rogue vampires never allow the naked eye to see and was only ever resurfaced when they were in the presence of someone of higher power. Like that of a servamp of sin.

It was a _laugh_ that he would be insane enough to challenge a Servamp of sin, and _beat_ them. Their _owners_.

Subclasses have a natural sense of loyalty the moment they are turned, it is an instinct to protect and serve those of higher power, _especially_ to the ones who turned them.

For a subclass to rebel against a servamp was an incredible offense. And in the process, if the current Eve of the Servamp was harmed in any way by the rogue subclass with the intent to cause damage and abuse, well it basically give the servamp the right to execute them. Even if the subclass was property of another.

And right now, he had that right.

He smiled dark and cold, and _oh so_ menacing. He leaned close enough to the vampire's side, chanted in a low voice, softly enough for Mahiru not to hear his words.

"•••••• ••• •••••"

The rogue seemed to have turned to stone, recognition flashing in his eyes before terror and fear struck him.

 _Ah_. So he _did_ know the meaning behind those words. He wasn't even sure if his siblings knew of that phrase. Hugh was the only one who he was sure knew about it and the power it held behind it. This vampire must've been connected with C3 or at least had been in contact with them since there was no other way for him to acquire this type of information. Maybe he stole it. He didn't know and didn't bother knowing.

He was going to die either way.

Smooth black powder like substance covered his whole arm, twirling at his fingertips at his every silent command. He saw a patch of white skin and lightly brushed it- tainting it with a small spot of black. The reaction was immediate. The rogue let out a garbled shriek of terror and tried to buck him off, now sensing the danger he was in and the pain he would inevitably experience with the coming of that small phrase.

Not even a second later, the rogue started thrashing, his whole body vibrating like that of a bee. Kuro quickly got off of him, not wanting at all to touch him while he was going through the process.

The sounds of bones breaking and resuscitating continued on again and again as he screamed in unholy agony. The way they moved was visible below the skin, the way they reshaped and reformed, sending new waves of agony through him.

His face dripped with tears and blood, the splotch of black grew up to his chest the more he endured, the more he _suffered_. Like a disease, it would not stop- _could_ not stop until it had covered his entire body in a hideously grotesque black.

Unexpectedly, the scent of something burning penetrated his senses. His eyes zeroed in on an arm to see small patches of skin literally _evaporating_. They seemed to be dissolving very slowly, eating away at his skin and enhancing the torment, stripping away his sanity piece by piece.

The man gurgled out pints of blood, rasping out weak, feeble pleas fallen on death ears.

Now the blackness was at the very tips of his toes. He let out another blood curdling scream, high pitched and ear-piercing as a vicious chill wracked the mans very being as he felt the unmistakable foreboding of death.

Then his tainted, blotched and unsightly skin was consumed by a suffocating charcoal black that seemed to hold a depth deeper then darkness, stiffening his joints in place as the veil of death descended upon him.

The body disintegrated into smoke and ash, billowing through the room like poison, and both Servamp and Eve coughed, waving bloodied hands and squinting to clear the murky dust from the air and their eyes.

 _'Well that took long enough.'_ He stared at the remnants of what used to be a vampire, sighing at the sight.

"Kuro..." turning on his heel at the sound of the small wavering voice, he snatched Mahiru into his arms, flattening him against his body.

Mahiru took a shaky breath when Kuro wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Kuro nuzzled his Eve's neck with his nose and whispered to his ear a soft plea. "I'm sorry for getting here so late, please forgive me Mahiru..."

Mahiru's breath caught in his throat as the Servamp's familiar scent washed over him once more, slipping in through the cracks in his defenses, surrounding him entirely and completely overwhelming his senses.

Kuro stiffened as he felt Mahiru's hand brush against his back, then relaxed as his Eve's fingers trailed lightly over his nape, a contented calm spreading over his anger like butter over a burn.

"Its fine... the only thing that matters is that your here now..." Mahiru mumbled, leaning towards Kuro as if his body was calling for him, pressing closer into him desperately craving his touch.

"Yeah I'm here now... Mahiru?"

"Yeah?" He hummed.

"You're not leaving the house when we go back, I'll barricade the door if I have too." Kuro threatened.

Mahiru blinked, and started laughing like a maniac, confusing the blue vampire. When he finally stopped, a slow and radiant smile formed on his face brightening the room and warming the immortal's heart.

"Whatever you want Kuro."

His brows furrowed as he pouted, denying the warmth on his cheeks as a blush and hiding behind his long, disordered bangs, mumbling under his breath. "What a pain."

\----------~•O•~----------

After reuniting with Kuro, the Eve remembered one crucial detail.

"Kuro! Would you hurry up?! We need to find them!"

The vampire groaned, "no energy, system overriding, need fuel..."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll make you whatever you want when we go home, but if you don't work with me here I'll leave you behind! Got that?!" He scolded, running through the long corridors.

They had to find Mei and the others, the only problem was they had no idea where they were.

"I know where Hugh and hot springs man is if that helps..." he offered.

Mahiru turned and beamed at him, "seriously?! Then we have to get there as fast as we can!"

Oh great more running.

\----------~•O•~----------

When they reached the place Hugh and Tetsu were residing at they were met with a miraculous sight.

The room was filled with people ranging from police officers, medical assistance to the victims who were kept here, even the ones who he didn't meet. The room was bustling with life.

"Mei? Mei! Mizuki! You guys there?!" He cupped a hand and yelled out.

"Hey... don't yell so much, we'll get attention..."

"I'm trying to do that." He deadpanned.

When he tried calling out again he was cut off by another, more feminine voice.

"Mahiru?!"

He flinched, searching for the voice in a frenzy. "Mei? I'm over here!"

"Mahiru!"

"I'm over he-!"

A body collided with him, accidentally head butting him in the process. His feet scuffed the floor, almost falling to the ground but regained his balance. The one who threw herself to him from across the room shook in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you! I thought something happened when I couldn't find you!" Her eyes were misty, clouded with worry and relief as she squeezed the life out of him.

"I'm okay just... I might really die if you keep squeezing me like a teddy bear." He wheezed, trying to remember the breathing cycle. _In, out, in, out._

"O-oh sorry..." she let go, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No need to apologiz-"

"OH MY GOD YOUR HURT!" She screeched, the people close to them wincing at the volume.

"Yeah but I-I'm fine really..." he tried calming her down.

"No, I'm also worries about those injuries... you really should get them checked, especially the one on your arm..." Kuro said worriedly, the creases around his brow increasing as he glances at his arm.

"I'll get them checked later I promise but right now I'm worried about you and the others." He places his hands on Mei's shoulder, "what's going on? How are the others?"

"For starters, the twins are fine, they're the only ones who stayed in the cell on our side, apparently no one wanted them, so they were safe." She starts off.

"Wait that means..."

"Yes, me and the others weren't so lucky. I was chosen by a very... disturbing man to say the least, for very unspeakable things..." Mei shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did he do anything to you?!" Mahiru shouted, both in concern and anger.

She sighed, "no. Frankly I was let off easy, considering I, luckily wasn't alone." Her lips lifter into a small grin.

He blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Exactly what it means Mahiru."

They both twirled around coming face to face with Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" They both exclaimed excitedly, watching her strut over.

"You're here!"

"And you finally got Mahiru's name right for the first time!" Mei gushed.

"Yeah it got boring after the first ten time." She waved them off.

"I'm so glad you two were together." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Actually there was another girl, but we didn't really bond much considering she was screaming the entire time. _Man_ , was she loud. Not only did she bust my ear drums she just made that pig angrier." Her scowl deepened as she hit her fist.

Mahiru's eyes flickered to her fists and saw how they were both wrapped in bandages, the area around her knuckles bloody and see-through.

"Uhh, why are your knuckles so bloody?"

"Bastard actually thought he could fuck all three of us and we would stay quiet and submissive. Oh-ho he was in for a surprise." She grinned wickedly.

"You beat him half to death." Mei gripped the bridge of her nose.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure he's dead. Pigs like him don't take much to kill." She shrugged, apathetic and indifferent.

"You're telling me you killed a man with your bare hands?"

"She set him on fire afterwards." Mei didn't hesitate to add.

"What?! How did you manage?!"

"Okay that was purely coincidental, there was a jug of gasoline under the bed and I just happened to have a match in my pocket." Her eyed twinkled with content, happy with the turn of events.

"She was also very vocal"

"Of course I was, I killed a man."

"I'm gonna need therapy..." Mei whispered under her breath.

"What about you simpleton? There's a trail of hickeys down your neck and numerous bruises on your body. How'd you manage to escape?" She didn't have to say it, but she did sound worried.

"I-"

"I saved him. Don't worry I made sure the bastard was dead." Kuro butted in, his voice was a little icy when mentioning the subclass.

Mizuki blinked, the entirety of their conversation not noticing the tall, _handsome_ male. "Oh _my_... who's this hottie? And can I take him home with me?" Misuki purred, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh my God, _Mizuki_."

Kuro grumbled under his breath and slowly inched behind mahiru, hiding away from the sudden attention.

"Aww he's shy too how cute, but with a body like that I bet he's not shy at all in the bedroo-"

"Mizuki!"

"What? Just asking." Her eyes never strayed away from the target, twirling a stray lock of hair absentmindedly.

Mahiru cleared his throat, "his name is Kuro, my partner and _no_ he's already coming home with me." He couldn't help but add, feeling strangely a little defensive.

" _Oh_. Got it, your territory. I'll back off." She surrendered her hands and took a step back.

"It is a shame thought..." Mizuki mumbled under her breath, eyes raking down Kuro's body, "I bet he has a really big-"

Oh my god! That's enough, hey Mizuki! Why don't we go off in that direction, that seems interesting yeah?"

"There's literally nothing there but a wall."

"I know right? Haven't seen those in a while, lets go inspect it shall we?" She urged her.

"Why? I don't want to-"

"Wait! You guys know what happened with the little boy?! The one that was with us?" He stopped them, jogging to where they were.

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen him," Mei said regretfully.

"Actually... I got a peek into the room he was in and... lets just say if it was me I'd throw the bitch out the window." She made a disturbed face.

"What do mean by that?"

Suddenly, a shriek so loud - it could even shatter glass - filled the room and shook the walls, forcing everyone there to cover their ears.

At one end of the room, the people standing there parted like the red sea. A stretcher passed by with four grown men at each side forcing a very hysterical woman wearing a straight jacket down, taping her mouth shut.

"They had to _restrain_ her? That's insane!" Mei exclaimed.

"It is- wait... is that- is that who I think it is?" Mahiru moved through the crowd that had gather, pointed for the others to see what he was staring at.

"Oh no..." Mei clasped her hand over her mouth in shock and disbelief.

"Told you I would've threw her out the window!"

After the men and stretcher passed, behind them two police officers came with a boy wearing a very _fluffy_ , _round_ and _pink_ ball gown dress. Everyone stood in awe at the unusual sight.

The gown reached the floor and looked like it was made from the most luxurious fabric, delicately trimmed and well thought out. He wore jewelry around his neck and pink opera-length gloves. The worst part was that he was wearing makeup and had extensions in his hair, just long enough to be above his shoulders, and to top it off like a cherry on ice cream, on his head he wore a diamond encrusted tiara.

He looked like a princess but the boy's face was the epitome of despair.

"Oh the _horror_ he must've went through." Mizuki voiced out, terror-stricken as she stared.

"You burned someone alive and this is what scares you?" She asked incredulously.

"Look at it! Its so _pink_."

"I give up..."

After a while, everyone was ushered outside by the police, those who were hurt were in the ambulances to get treated while some others were giving their statements as to what happened to them.

"At last this annoying adventure is over. Can we go home now?" Kuro whined.

"You said Hugh and Tetsu were here right? So we have to find them first." He chuckled at the lazy vampire's pout.

"No need big bro, we're right here." Tetsu came up to them with Hugh on top of his shoulders, he had bandages all over his torso and chest and wore a cast on one hand while the other was holding the coffin with the written advertisement showing.

"I'm okay too big bro don't look so worried," Tetsu reassured him.

"If you say so..."

"I see you're also a little bandaged up, had a rough fight?" Hugh questioned.

"A little..." a bit embarrassed he tried covering his chest, now remembering that he was naked from the waist-up.

"Where are Lily and bastard-chan?" Kuro absentmindedly asked, giving his flustered Eve his jacket.

Hugh hummed, tapping his finger on his chin, "With some officers the last time I checked."

"I didn't know they were here, did the greed pair come too?" He gripped the jacket closer, the wind blowing wildly.

"No, Licht had an important concert yesterday so they couldn't afford to come."

"I see." _Yesterday_. Just how long were they kept here for? It was more than six hours considering he felt the effects of the bond not long after.

"Excuse me?" A new voice said, "Would you spare a moment of your time to answer some questions?" An officer walked towards them and asked.

Mahiru smiled politely at the man, "of course we can, sir!"

"Ugh." Kuro groaned in annoyance. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his cat bed, was that so much to ask?

Mahiru grabbed his hand and rubbed at his knuckles, soothing his nerves.

Well... Mahiru did say he could have anything he wanted to eat when they got back so... he'll bare it for a while longer.

No matter how annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this chapter. No more action as far as I'm concerned. (Unless something happens idk) 
> 
> I'm re-reading this and I just realized just how action packed I made it. So much so I might have gone overboard in some places. But it honestly doesn't matter to me, (my thumbs are so numb) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment and vote blah blah (you know how it goes) 
> 
> Peace.


	12. ~Peace of Mind~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff lotta fluff
> 
> And for those who are wondering why I haven't updated I have two reasons:
> 
> 1\. Exams
> 
> 2\. My draft got fucking deleted (when I found out I could feel my soul descend into the sixth cycle of hell to mourn)
> 
> Also I half hate/ half love this chapter so I'll see if I can edit it later and somehow make it better. Idk it feels as stale as my excuses.

\-----------~•O•~----------

To find you in my arms where I offer you love

Safe from the world that tries to whisk you away

Fleeing from the darkness that clutches the dove

Is the greatest pleasure a man can obtain

\----------~•O•~----------

“I’m so sore...”

“Kuro you've been complaining the entire ride home.”

“Doesn't make it any less true.” His groaning was persistent in its reach to be heard. Mahiru rubbed the plane of his nose, taking a deep breath.

The ride home was torturous to say the least, after hours of interrogation they were finally allowed to leave. But with the persistence of Misono, they had to take a short trip to the hospital with the others to get his wounds and shoulder injury treaded before they could go home. The doctors wanted him to stay but Misono insisted that the hospital owned by his father could take care of him with better and more effective medicine. So that's exactly what they did, under the command of Misono they took him there to get better treatment, running health scans and psychological examinations, assuring him that he was fine and only needed a cast for his shoulder to heal up.

All the while, Kuro made him want to rip out his hair. It's wasn't that he doesn't appreciate Kuro's effort to take care of him but after finding him, he had stuck to him like glue. With the way he kept clinging to Mahiru, almost suffocating him with his arms locked around his waist and refusing to let go even for a second when the doctors told him to made him want to scream and scold the vampire that he was _fine_ , and that no one was out to get him.

Well...

 _Anymore_.

It did take a while for him to listen but he did let go. It was only when they got back to their shared apartment did he (although begrudgingly) let Mahiru loose. The first thing they did was run to the couch. They both groaned in utter bliss when their backs softly hit the couch and they both practically melted through the sofa, but unfortunately the blissful moment didn't last as long as he hoped as it would with Kuro choosing that that moment was the right moment to complain to his hearts content at just how sore he was and that he wasn't going to move an inch for the next century.

“We just got here, give it a rest already.” He didn't mean to be so snarky towards Kuro but with such a hectic morning, all he wanted to do was roll over and sleep like a log. It took hours for him to convince the others to let him go back, he didn't want Kuro to add to his list of annoyances.

“Aye, aye captain'.” Kuro yawned, seemingly tired of his own talking and ceased moving.

His head hit the soft cushion and sighed, “finally-“

Without warning, Mahiru felt strong arms clad in blue wrap around his torso, bringing him closer to Kuro's chest. He malfunctioned for a split second, feeling his face heating up at the proximity, flashes of his remembrance of the day before, _Kuro, the closeness, those soft li-_

“K-kuro?! What are you doing?!” He exclaimed loudly, trashing in his hold -thought mindful of his cast - forcing himself to break away from that dangerous train of thought, not wanting to delve in deeper then necessary.

“Careful,”he lowers his tone to a gentle whisper, trying to- and successfully calm him down, “don't move to much, doc says it'll hurt more if you do.”

Mahiru blinks and takes his advice, hesitantly stopping his tantrum, subconsciously seeking his comfort and basking in his warmth. He leans back (just a teensy bit) and sighs when it hits. He didn't expect Kuro to be this... attentive and caring, (especially when he does nothing but yells and scolds him for his untidiness) but he wasn't complaining though, he likes this new side of his usual lazy vampire, he could get used to it and somehow something tells him that he was going to be like this for a while. His gentle hold on his shoulder brought a rosy blush to his cheeks, heart thumping like mad. Shyly, he turns to look at him and finds the bluenette with his eyes closed, face the mask of peacefulness and already likely asleep, whisked away from his stress and anxiety to the relief the dreamworld offers.

‘ _Guess it wouldn't hurt...’_ Mahiru thought, snuggling up to Kuro to not wake him up abruptly. A strange and warm peace pored through his very being, settling in his bones as he sighed in contentment, letting his lashes flutter shut. He was so tired, so exhausted after everything that happened that he knew he wasn't going to be able to move for a while, now finding comfort in just staying home and snuggling up to the vampire lazily on the couch.

He had things to do, people to check on and reassure but for now, all he could concern himself with was the warmth flitting in from behind.

It was good to be back home.

\----------~•O•~----------

“Oh my…”  
“What a **b** _o_ r ** _i_** n _g_ ending.”

\----------~•O•~----------

_The trees loomed above like shadows, warding away intruders with its menacing presence. The light never reached this deep into the forest, as it was foreign, so here, the night reigned._

_**“How beautiful... what do you call this?“** Under the blanket of a melted sky speckled with stars, laid two souls in a field of pliant flowers, a kingdom blooming and thriving with life, even in the eternal darkness. A flower, with gemlike petals and a pure white pistil in the center is plucked from its flowerbed and twirled into a hand in fascination._

_A velvety voice replied with a smile,_   **“** _ **It is beautiful... lovely.”** His smile is gold and the pure enchantment in his eyes captivates him. He can bare no longer and gazes away, mumbling a truth._

_**“It is not the Cornelia that is beautiful... it is but you.”**  He breathes his love, no longer to be hold and endures his silence._

_**“My beloved... you are too kind, think no such thing of me, I deserve not your praise.”** He turns away from his love and a cord is struck._

_**“But you are an angel that has been gifted from the heavens, I can only believe that God himself weeps for your return.”** The stars agree as they twinkle in a reply, flickering to prove him wrong._

_**"I...”** he hesitates._

_**“No, believe me as it is true, you are an angel who has graced me with the protection of your wings. Me, a mere mortal.”** _

_**“No.”** He is quick to retaliate, “ **you are no mere mortal, you are much more. I would feel no connection if you were anything but. Must you find beauty in anything but thyself?”**_

_He chuckles a church bell and sighs a lie, **“I find beauty in most things, myself included.”**_

_**“A lie does not suit you my moonlight, let your tongue not be wicked and speak the truth. If you cannot love thee, I will in your stead.”**  He shifts closer and the flowers part, they touch knees and the ground sprouts life. A lithe hand caresses a tender cheek, the flowers melt in the presence of their love, not worthy to bare witness._

_**“You are my sunlight, my burning passion. Truly you are a jewel among an endless sea of pebbles.”** His words are bleeding poetry, it stabs at his heart and plants a seed in the garden of his ribcage._

_**“Such passionate words, must you tempt my fragile beating heart?”** He breaths a whisper, a delicate hand over his chest._

_**“You will stay my sunlight till the end of existence, not even death will claim the love in my heart, as it only beats for your breath be drawn.”**  His conviction a curse, nestles him in a vine infused with poison. One the elders warned him off._

_**“I... I must go...”** _

_**“So soon my dear?”** _

_**“The villagers will be suspicious if I do not show. Please bear another day, I will come back to you by morrow in the evening sun.”** _

_**“It is not goodbye and never will be.”** Metharis plucked one of the gorgeous blue flowers and stilled it in the man's golden hair, the flower taking home in the silken waves._

_**“Apart we may but never to separate.”** Their touch lingers, fingers brush against skin and reluctantly pull away. They each give a last farewell, till tomorrow they will both wait. Up to his feet, his light walks away and as he watches him go back to his cursed village, he takes all of his happiness with him. He sits back down and gazes to the field._

_Suddenly, they hold no more beauty._

\----------~•O•~----------

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere?” Mahiru places the empty bag of chips in the trash bin and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He stares at the bin in wonder, silently reveling in how _normal_ of a scene this was. Them, home, like nothing of before actually happened and was just a bad dream.

It was amazing how just a week ago he was supposedly kidnapped by a gang of ruffians and now he was back to his every day life. It was a strange feeling, to say the least. Just like all the other abnormalities in his life, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget about this experience for the life of him.

He's been cleaning after all this to placate him, cleaning always cleared his mind and gave him a sense of peace so to sit and do nothing was like asking an alcoholic man to drink coffee for the rest of their life. No matter how much Kuro begged him to stay still it wasn't in his nature, he was a man of movement and he would surely go insane if he stuck to one place.

“Like where exactly? I just want to stay here.” Kuro's voice grumbled out from behind the couch, the vibrations of clicks and buttons and whatever sound of the game was the only thing filling the silence.

“Tetsu says there's going to be a carnival soon, wanna check it out?” He was so bored that he wanted to do something fun for a change.

“A carnival?”

“Yeah he invited me to go with him and Hugh, Misono and Lily might come too but he's not sure.” An image of a stuttering Misono flashes in his mind and he has to bite his lip to stop his chuckle from stuttering out.

“Ugh... what a pain...”

“There's gonna be a lot of food there too.” He bargains with a hum, making himself nonchalant and undeterred but the corner of his mouth twitches to life when he hears the game come to a halt.

“When are we going again?”

Mahiru cracks a grin.

_Nailed it._

\----------~•O•~----------

“You see them anywhere?”

“Nah... I don't see any tall blonds carrying gigantic black coffins around here...” Kuro's voice trail lower as he eyes a food stand.

He rolls his eyes, “Kuro be serious!”

“I am, I'm watching the food stands to see if they're there.”

They knew this was a carnival but the place was _packed_. They couldn't find Tetsu and Hugh anywhere with all the people around, even with their physical quirks that usually stood out amongst the crowd they were no where in sight.

“You think maybe they're not here yet?” He voiced his thoughts to Kuro who was now staring at something a few ways off and he doesn't seem to be paying attention.

“Sounds logical.” He huffed as his eyes darted to the decorations and smiling faces. It brought a sense of happiness to him to find so many happy people here.

“So I'm guessing we have to wait...” Kuro's distracted voice brought him back, swiveling to his direction and following his gaze. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. He would never change. Mahiru crossed his arms and waited for him to turn and ask the inevitable question.

“I think I see a dumpling in need of attention, can I...?” Somehow, someway, Kuro made himself impeccably cute. With his eyes going bigger, rounded with a shiny sheen Mahiru almost never sees and a small begging pout, silently pleading to him for a wish unsaid and he didn't have the heart to deny him.

“Go, I'll stay here and wait for them.” To his delight he could see a shiny spark of hope and gratefulness in his usually dull eyes and quickly nodded. Blinking once, the vampire disappeared in search for food.

“Oh Kuro...” he gazed almost lovingly at his servamp's silly antics, a dorky smile finding its way to his lips.

He takes his time on searching for the pride pair, quietly savoring the atmosphere of the festival. It was sundown, the skies a red hue with strokes of yellow and blue and it was so beautiful it took his breath away. Being locked up underground with psychotic people sure made you appreciate life a lot better.

And he wanted to too. With his connection with the Servamps you never really knew if today could be your last day...

He stopped at a bench, falling as he groaned in relief with how his feel was killing him from all that walking, he really should've taken a few more breaks. He was still unable to find the pride pair so for now he was gonna take a breather. Sighing in contentment, he savored the fresh breeze blowing softly in the air. The soft music was in tune with the wind, dancing with shallow whips to his face to the friendly upbeat music. The smalls of food wafting in all directions, tempting hungry mouths to fill their stomachs. The family vibe that surrounded him felt like a save bubble.

It was beautiful. He was glad to have came.

He doesn't want to admit it but he's been trying to ignore his thoughts, this being exactly ehat he needed, a distraction. Especially from the bad and confusing. They unsheathe their fangs, ready to bite, _make him remember his time with them._ The fear, the pain, the overwhelming hopelessness that blanketed itself over the paper thin persistent layer of hope, shattering it like glass. He wants to hide from them, bury them to never see the light of day again, but they circle around his head like vultures waiting for the perfect time to strike.

He didn't tell Kuro, how utterly afraid he was but he doesn't think he had to. He practically saw it for himself. His small shivering frame spoke for itself. Was it trauma? This thing he was feeling? Bunching his trust and feeding the paranoia? He is unable to answer his own questions, mouth drying and head static.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know. He doesn't _know. He doesn't **know-**_

He claps his cheeks with both hands, painting them pink and turned his gaze to the sky. He was going to overcome this. He wasn't keen on worrying Kuro any longer with this, knew all he wanted was to forget about it. Mahiru saw it, the guilt of not arriving on time or possibly preventing this occurrence as a whole. They couldn't change it though, no matter how much they wanted to. They had to accept it.

Beat it. 

Overcome it.

So he would try at least. Giving up wasn't in his nature. These circling thoughts weren't going to get him. He would bite them back, with teeth and salivate the remnants of everything he's endured to this point.

“Mahiru...!”

“Hm?” Mahiru blinked, his speech to the sky now done with. He strained his ears, swearing he heard his name be called. Waiting a few seconds, his eyes darted around in search for anyone he knew. Only the sound of laughter, happy squeals of children and the sizzling of food was heard. He huffed, maybe it was his imagination...

“MAHIRU!”

He flinches at the sound of his name, this time very close and very loud. It was like it was screamed at the top of someone's lungs, rattling passerby's left and right. He gets off thr bench, now turning to see whoever it was calling him. Now he knew he heard his name. Taking a few steps forward, he heard quickening footsteps. Running? Behind him, two bodies are flung to the air and collide with him headfirst. He loses his balance and falls with both of the bodies flung his way to the unforgiving ground, and groans as the pain spreads throughout his body and more specifically- his arm.

“What the hell?” He wheezes from under the people on top, the weight of them pressing him to the earth, digging his side farther down.

“What do we do to him?” Someone asks.

His sweat drops.

“We make him talk that's what.” Another replies eerily.

He was close to panicking when he took a minute to assess their voices.

Wait a nimute... he's heard those voice before.

It was like a lightbulb flickered on.

“Oh my God, guys! Please get off of me, I will _suffocate_.” He chokes out in desperation, and feels a lick of panic when they press down on him instead. He feels Koyuki wrap his arms around him in what he would like to call a hug but he can't feel gratitude for it right now or reassure him as he is quite literally close to dying.

“ _Guys...!_ ” His scream cracks.

Seriously, what is _with_ people squeezing him to death?

“I'm so sorry Mahiru!” He hurriedly scrambles off and peals the blond who is currently wrestling with his legs tangled in his.

They all take a second to breathe.

“It appears that I didn't quite think that through.” His blond friend chuckles nervously.

Mahiru groans, rubbing his face in exhaustion. He moved his arm to check if anything got worse. He breathed a sigh of relief, his arm baring no extreme pain edging on dangerous territory.

“Sorry...” Koyuki apologizes again with his head bowed.

He sighs, “its fine Koyuki, I'm not hurt.” Much, he whispers under his breath.

“So its true?” koyuki asks him in seriousness, gaze pinned down to the arm clasped in a cast. He could see in his wavering eyes that he didn't want it to be.

He sighs in defeat, knowing a talk like this was bound to happen. After the police found them, the media was quick to follow. They tried to restrain them from coming into contact with the recently found teens but they were hungry for a scoop and trudged their way through. Like a bull, they set their sights on one target at a time. Thought some strayed off to others when too many crowded on one person.

Mei hid behind him and told him she was terrified of them, with their eager eyes and a little too wide smile, they scared her. Especially the flash of the camera, she was close to running away. So as the gentleman he was he hid her and took her place instead. He didn't want to be interviewed but he had to bare. It was awkward to say the least but he was lucky enough to have Kuro there for him to stave of his anxiousness- even if just a little.

“Of _course_ it's true, you saw it yourself!” He exclaims.

“Yeah but you were in disbelief just like me!”

“Still!”

“Guys!” Tired of the bickering, Mahiru came between them and held up a hand to stop them from talking back.

“Bu-“

“Guys, yes its true I was kidnapped with the others you saw on TV, but I'm fine, I'm here now!” He smiled with all teeth and bright eyes and hoped that that was enough to calm them down but it looked like it backfired when he saw Koyuki's bottom lip start to tremble.

“Mahiru...” he's always been in tune with his emotions, he was especially sensitive to his friends emotions and it didn't take long for his instinct kick in when he saw his brown eyes go glossy with tears and spring into action. With one arm around his shoulders he tries to soothe the boy with a side hug, his other arm a bit not equipped for a full traditional hug.

“Its alright Koyuki, I'm alright, this was the worse thing they did...” he pat his head with a quiet rumble of his voice, feeling the boy's quaking body calm down till there's now just a few sniffles here and there. He looks up to find his blond friend looking away with an uncomfortable frown marring his face.

“You need a hug too?” It was an innocent, curious question.

“Nah... I'm good...”

“Its okay if you do you kno-“

“ _No_ , I don't need a hug!” He snaps with an angry blush, “there's people mind you! I'm not going to embarrass myself like him!”

Koyuki pushes away from Mahiru's chest to turn and glare in offense, “excuse me, I'm just worried about him so sorry if I'm being a good friend and I'm not embarrassing myself!”

“Why don't you take that to court with the snot running down your nose?” He sassed.

Koyuki hurriedly hides his nose with his hand and ducks into Mahiru's chest in shame.

“Its fine Koyuki its natural.”

“Oh, how _mortifying_...” He doesn't seem to hear him over his own muttering.

“Really, Ryusei?” He blankly questions.

Ryusei shrugs nonchalantly.

“By the way why didn't you never call?” He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

He recalled back what Mei told him when he asked where it was, when she apologized profusely for accidentally shattering his phone battling the perverted man.

“Ah... I misplaced it and can't find it now. Sorry again.”

“Klutz.” He rolls his eyes with a sigh, “well it doesn't really matter now, as long as we know you're okay.” He smiles.

Mahiru feels his chest prickle with warmth, the bubbly feeling reminding him just how incredibly glad and lucky he is to have such wonderful and caring people he could call his friends.

“Thanks.”

He hears a bell chime and looks down to find Kuro in his kitty form back from the food court now pawing at his feet. He lowers down to place him on top of his head, ignoring his friends bemused faces. He gives a meow of gratitude in response and flattens himself to latch securely onto his hair.

“I didn't know Kuro was here also.”

“Yeah, he didn't want to be left alone at home,” he saw Koyuki come closer, a familiar glint in his eyes.

Stretching his hand out, Koyuki scratched below his furry chin with a giggle, causing the black fur-ball to purr, “he's so cute~“

Mahiru chuckles, feeling the purring intensify with the compliment, “he sure is.”

“Mahiru since we’re together now, wanna hang out together?” With a bright hopeful smile on Koyuki’s face, he couldn’t possibly deny him.

“Sure! Kuro?”

“Nya~”

“I’m guessing that’s a yes…?” Ryusei raised his eyebrow to the cat, amused that he actually responded.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for? We’ve got a whole festival to explore!” His excitement was contagious, both Mahiru and Ryusei now feeling a rush enter their system.

“Yeah come on!” Following behind them, the soft sound of Kuro’s bell rung deeply in his ears, strangely… soothing.

Shaking his head he shoved that strange thought behind bars. He would have to look for Hugh and Tetsu later, for now he wanted to have fun with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty sure you guys can tell the difference from the parts where I was inspired and the parts were I wasn't. I apologize if this less then impressive, I'm not as in tune with the fandom anymore unfortunately. I can't promise you I won't abandon this 'cause unfortunately I don't have any more ideas to how I'll continue this.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys can help! Drop ideas you'd like to see or think would fit in this! I would be forever grateful!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good? (^////^)
> 
> Please comment so I know if people like it, I'm trying my best to be as creative as possible with this idea so I kinda need feedback.  
> ^0^   
> Bye~


End file.
